The Tracker
by Cora Felix
Summary: Não há bem sem mal, nem prazer sem preocupações. Porém, o mal é um ponto de vista.
1. Sacrifício

**Título:** The Tracker

**Ship:** Demetri e Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Demetri me rastrearia o resto da vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifício<strong>

Ele sustentava uma postura elegante, mesmo que por dentro seu corpo, sempre forte, estivesse quebrado em pequenos pedaços. Os olhos negros do vampiro de aparentemente dezessete anos fitavam a paisagem brasileira à sua frente, mas seus pensamentos estavam estacionados em apenas uma pessoa: Bella Swan.

Edward definhava mais a cada dia que se passava. Já não conseguiria mais descrever como era o gosto do sangue animal, como era estar alimentado, como era sentir-se satisfeito. Sua garganta queimava constantemente, o lembrando de que ele não se alimentava há dias, ou até meses. Mas Edward apenas achava esse fato irrelevante em comparação à situação em que vivia.

Era um tipo de punição para a idiotice que havia feito. Ele gostava de se punir quando sabia que estava errado. E nesse caso, Edward Cullen estava totalmente errado.

Porque ele a abandonara.

Um leve tremor o tirou de seus pensamentos. Seu celular vibrava em cima da cama. Ele não precisava olhar o visor para saber quem era, mas se surpreendeu quando pegou o aparelho. Franziu o cenho no mesmo momento em que o atendeu.

- Rosalie.

O nome de sua irmã saiu calmo de sua boca, mesmo que algo dentro de Edward lhe avisasse que a vampira não estava ligando para conversar assuntos corriqueiros.

- Edward? Alice viu... Edward... ela está indo para Forks.

A atenção do vampiro triplicou ao ouvir o nome da cidade onde havia deixado o amor de sua vida. Seu instinto animal lhe dizia para ficar atento a tudo.

- O que aconteceu, Rosalie?

A voz saiu mais autoritária do que a primeira vez. Dois segundos se passaram até que a voz do outro lado da linha fosse ouvida.

- Alice viu Bella pular de um penhasco... acho... Edward... acho que Bella está morta.

No momento que ouviu a trágica notícia, Edward sentiu um abismo abrindo sob seus pés. O amor de sua vida estava morto, e apenas ele era o culpado. Seus olhos arderam, como se lágrimas estivessem se acumulando ali. Mas o vampiro sabia que ele era incapaz de chorar. Uma voz fina lhe chamava do outro lado da linha, mas ele apenas partiu o celular facilmente, jogando os pedaços em cima da cama e passando as mãos pálidas pelo cabelo cor de bronze.

Não sabia o que fazer, mesmo que seu cérebro fosse projetado para conseguir pensar em inúmeros assuntos ao mesmo tempo, havia um único tópico que assaltava sua mente: a morte de Bella Swan.

Já não se importava mais com nada, já não via mais um motivo sequer para viver. Sua existência agora não valia nada, para ninguém. Ele era apenas um corpo seco, sem alma, e depois da morte de Bella, ele não era nem um corpo. Porque ele iria acabar com ele mesmo.

E Edward sabia que apenas um grupo de vampiros conseguiria tal façanha.

Ele precisava ir para Volterra o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>A pequena vampira andava em círculos em volta casa dos Swan, apreensiva. Havia sentido um cheiro de cachorro molhado, misturado ao cheiro peculiar do mar, e Alice não sabia se isso poderia se interpretado por algo bom.<p>

Os olhos dourados vivo fixaram-se no menino que saíra da casa. Era alto, muito alto. Era Jacob Black. Seu forte maxilar estava travado e ele parecia aspirar o ar, franzindo o nariz. Alice sabia que o lobisomem havia sentido o seu cheiro, mas não entendeu quando o viu passar por ela e correr. Ela prendeu a respiração, um estalo cortou o silêncio da rua e ela ouviu as patas do lobo encontrarem o chão, para depois correr em uma direção oposta onde ela estava.

Alice voltou a olhar para a casa, escalando as árvores. Sabia que Edward usava uma árvore em específico para subir ao quarto de Bella. Ela prendeu a respiração e engoliu em seco ao se aproximar da janela de sua ex-futura irmã.

Ela estava viva. Bella Swan estava viva.

A garota não parecia saudável. Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e Alice conseguiu sentir o cheiro do sal impregnando cada fio. Bella havia emagrecido, e muito. Suas olheiras demonstravam o quanto a humana estava em pedaços, e cansada.

Bella se aconchegou na cama e fechou os olhos, fungando e passando as costas da mão no rosto, retirando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Bella... o que fizemos com você?

Alice perguntou para si em um sussurro. Sabia que a garota não conseguiria ouvi-la e nem vê-la de onde estava. Mas tudo o que a vampira queria era entrar pela janela e confortá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que ela estaria novamente ao seu lado em todos os momentos.

Mas Alice sabia que Edward não aprovaria isso.

A vampira enrijeceu-se, ficando cinco segundos estática como uma estátua em cima da árvore. Quando se deu conta de onde estava, pulou com delicadeza no chão úmido e correu de volta para as árvores do outro lado da rua. Já estava com o celular na mão antes mesmo de ele vibrar.

- Me diga que o que eu vi não é verdade, Rosalie.

A vampira comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos ao ouvir sua irmã lhe confirmar a visão que havia tido segundos atrás. Era isso. Edward pretendia tirar sua própria vida indo para Volterra. De repente o pânico se apoderou do corpo dela e ela desligou o aparelho, para voltar a abri-lo e discar outro número.

O celular chamou apenas uma vez.

- Jazz?

A voz do vampiro deixou Alice mais calma, mas ela sabia que isso não duraria por muito tempo.

- Quero que me encontre no aeroporto. Estarei te esperando com duas passagens para a Itália.

* * *

><p>Edward olhava todos os humanos com cuidado. O manto vermelho jogado no corpo era a única barreira que impedia o vampiro de revelar sua verdadeira identidade no meio do festival que acontecia na cidade.<p>

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma peculiar dos raios solares e retirando o manto do corpo esbelto. Apenas um passo lhe distanciava do sol, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de fechar os olhos e acabar com a distância que lhe levaria à morte.

Antes de sentir os raios de sol baterem em sua pele, confirmando que seu plano havia dado certo, ele sentiu duas mãos fortes lhe apertarem os braços. E então ele foi puxado para dentro.

* * *

><p>- Eu pensei que você não me desapontaria, Edward.<p>

Aro estava de costas quando os três vampiros pararam em frente aos três tronos, e mesmo que Edward não conseguisse ver diretamente o rosto do homem, ele temia os pensamentos que Aro estava tendo.

O vampiro de cabelos compridos e negros se virou, os olhos vermelhos focaram-se em Edward e ele suspirou, dando de ombros e juntando as mãos pálidas.

- É uma pena... desperdiçar o seu talento por uma imprudência.

Aro olhou intensamente os dois vampiros que estavam ao lado de Edward. O vampiro vegetariano fechou os olhos, esperando seu corpo ser rasgado, mas surpreendeu-se quando não ouviu o barulho que esperava, e sim o barulho da grande porta se abrir.

E surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao ver os dois irmãos entrando na sala branca, ao lado de Jane.

Jasper andava com calma, seus olhos dourados analisavam todos os vampiros presentes com cuidado. Alice fitava o chão, os braços estavam cruzados, como se a vampira estivesse se abraçando, ela parecia temer a situação. Edward não a julgava, estar ao lado de Jane deixava qualquer vampiro em uma situação constrangedora.

"_Ela não está morta. Bella está viva. Ela não está morta. Bella está viva."_

Alice repetia as frases em sua mente incansavelmente. Edward olhou para a irmã e seus olhos negros piscaram duas vezes. Alice sabia que o vampiro havia escutado, mas não disse nada. Não precisava.

"_Tudo não passou de um mal entendido, Edward."_

O corpo de Edward relaxou por completo e ele fechou os olhos. Um alívio percorreu cada célula imortal sua, mas a reação não demorou a passar. Por mais que estivesse feliz ao saber que Bella não havia morrido, Edward sabia que Aro estava prestes a tirar a sua vida.

Ele enrijeceu com a lembrança e fitou os olhos vermelhos de Aro, para depois fitar novamente o chão. Engoliu em seco, esperando sua sentença.

Aro percebeu os gestos de Edward.

O Volturi era mais inteligente do que todos os presentes na sala, isso nenhum vampiro poderia negar. Aro flutuou até Edward sem pestanejar, pegando sua mão sem pedir permissão. O silêncio engolfou o ambiente, sufocando os Cullen em ansiedade.

Os olhos leitosos de Aro saíram de foco e Edward abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que o Volturi agora teria conhecimento de todos os fatos. Edward podia ver cada momento de sua vida através dos pensamentos de Aro, e isso foi a sensação mais estranha que ele havia tido em todos os seus anos como imortal.

Aro voltou a olhar para o Cullen e travou o maxilar, como se estivesse desapontado com algo.

- Uma humana?

Edward apenas assentiu. Mesmo que Bella estivesse a salvo no momento, ele sabia que após Aro ter ciência de sua existência, a vida dela estava em contagem regressiva. Alice se remexeu inquieta ao seu lado, mas Edward estava tão focado nas decisões do líder dos Volturi que não conseguiu ver que sua irmã estava querendo lhe dizer algo.

- Não posso deixar que uma humana tenha conhecimento sobre o nosso mundo...

"_EDWARD!"_

O grito mental de Alice fez com que o irmão finalmente a olhasse. Os olhos dourados da vampira encontraram os olhos negros de sede dele.

- É contra as regras... receio que a garota tenha que pagar por um erro seu...

"_Bella está em perigo. Victoria está em Forks."_

Alice comprimiu os lábios e Edward percebeu que teria que tomar uma decisão drástica. O Cullen voltou-se novamente para Aro.

- Não.

A palavra saiu de sua boca de forma decidida. Aro virou-se para ele, incrédulo. Jane se postou ao lado de seu mestre, como se a qualquer momento o líder fosse pedir os seus favores. Edward sabia do risco de contrariar Aro, mas não poderia deixar que uma vampira nômade e um Volturi caçassem Bella ao mesmo tempo. Bella não teria chances.

- Como?

Aro perguntou para Edward, ansioso para que ele o enfrentasse. O Volturi não estava em um dia calmo, e aquela história de amor entre o Cullen e a humana só estava lhe tomando seu tempo precioso.

- Há uma vampira atrás de Bella... o nome dela é Victoria. A nômade não vai se acalmar enquanto não matá-la.

- E por que eu iria impedir isso?

Era uma pergunta inteligente. Mesmo que Victoria conseguisse seu objetivo, isso só seria torturante para a família Cullen, mas Aro sairia no lucro. O Volturi não precisaria mandar nenhum vampiro de Volterra para fazer o serviço.

- Peço sua ajuda para proteger Bella de Victoria.

Aro revirou os olhos em um gesto de impaciência. Alice prendeu a respiração. Aquela não era uma atitude comum do líder dos Volturi.

- Novamente, Edward. Por que eu faria isso?

Edward petrificou-se. Seus olhos negros fitaram brevemente seus irmãos. Ele sabia que o que iria propor a Aro no momento poderia ser visto como algo absurdo. Mas ele não via outra saída.

- Peço proteção a Bella. Em troca, meu dom estará ao seu dispor.

O silêncio engolfou a sala e um brilho lunático passou pelos olhos vermelhos de Aro. Alice gemeu baixinho ao lado do irmão. Edward apenas abaixou a cabeça, confirmando os pensamentos do Volturi.

- Eu o servirei enquanto Bella estiver a salvo.


	2. Missão

**Missão**

O brilho lunático nos olhos de Aro triplicou e os dentes branquíssimos apareceram em um sorriso doentio. Edward sabia que o Volturi não iria recusar a sua proposta. Desde que Carlisle o transformou, seu dom era algo cobiçado pelo líder dos Volturi. Aro não escondeu sua satisfação.

- Sua proposta é válida.

Ele disse, esquecendo-se completamente do raciocínio anterior. Alice remexeu-se inquieta ao lado de Edward e Jasper pegou a mão pequena da vampira, apertando-a e tentando consolá-la por meio daquele gesto. Era inútil, o ex-major sabia que Edward faria de tudo para proteger Bella.

Edward respirou aliviado quando Aro aceitou a sua proposta. Por mais que soubesse o quanto ele o queria em Volterra, o Volturi poderia ser a criatura mais traiçoeira do mundo vampiresco.

- Creio que não sairá de Volterra a partir desse momento. Não quer se despedir dos vampiros que você chama de... família?

A última palavra veio acompanhada de um tom sarcástico, mas Edward não reclamou disso. A partir daquele momento, Aro era seu mestre, e independente de como o vampiro iria lhe dirigir a palavra, o Cullen apenas teria que a aceitar.

Edward assentiu e olhou para Jasper e Alice. A vampira sustentava o contato das orbes do irmão, mas logo abaixou a cabeça, os olhos dourados fitando o chão de mármore branco. Ele sabia que se ela pudesse, estaria chorando no momento. Jasper olhava para Edward com uma fisionomia triste.

Alguém ao lado deles pigarreou. Edward olhou para Felix, o vampiro imenso gesticulava para que os Cullen o seguissem. Jasper foi o primeiro a andar, seguido de Alice e Edward.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Edward?

A pergunta de Alice em voz alta surpreendeu até mesmo Jasper. Ela não fez nenhuma questão de ocultar o que estava pensando.

- Podemos achar outro modo de salvar Bella...

Ela acrescentou de forma mais baixa. Felix olhou de canto de olho para Alice e ela finalmente se calou. Edward negou com a cabeça, respondendo por esse gesto a pergunta da vampira.

- Sei que estou tomando a atitude correta.

Jasper não disse nada, apenas parou ao lado de Felix quando esse abriu a porta grande de madeira escura. Edward sabia que não veria Alice e Jasper tão cedo. Mas também sabia das consequências de sua decisão, e estava tranquilo em relação a isso. Ele tinha sua vida imortal, incontáveis anos de vida para que sua missão estivesse concluída e ele pudesse voltar e encontrar novamente os vampiros que ele chamava de família.

Já Bella era humana.

Alice olhou pela última vez o irmão, gravando em sua mente a fisionomia do vampiro. Edward estava convicto e parecia não querer e nem imaginar mudar de ideia. Jasper percebeu isso, e percebeu também que estava na hora de sair dali. Ele pegou a mão da companheira e a puxou delicadamente.

- Eu prometo que vou voltar para te buscar.

A pequena disse para Edward. Jasper puxou Alice com um pouco mais de força, dizendo por meio desse gesto que aquela era a frase mais estúpida que ela poderia falar no momento. Estava na companhia de um Volturi, e Jasper já sentia a impaciência de Felix fluir por todo o lugar.

Edward olhou os irmãos se distanciarem ao lado do vampiro imenso. Então a porta se fechou.

* * *

><p>- Há algo que me intrigou no momento em que conheci melhor a humana através de sua mente, Edward.<p>

Aro lhe confessou, e mesmo que o Cullen soubesse o motivo, ele não questionou o Volturi, apenas o esperou terminar o raciocínio. Apenas alguns vampiros estavam na sala. Felix ainda não havia voltado e Alec tinha saído para procurar Heidi. Os Volturi já estavam com fome.

- Pode me dizer o motivo de Bella barrar os poderes de alguns vampiros?

Edward leu a pergunta na mente de Aro antes mesmo de ele fazê-la em voz alta. Pensou um pouco na pergunta de seu novo mestre, mas, por mais que tentasse achar uma resposta certa, não conseguia entender como Bella barrava os dons de seus irmãos.

- Ainda procuro o motivo disso... mas... - Edward franziu o cenho, pensando em tudo com mais clareza. Aro esperou pacientemente o vampiro raciocinar. – Bella não é imune a todos.

Aro olhou para Caius e Marcus, que pareciam surpresos com tal informação. Edward apenas esperou, temendo o interesse súbito que Aro teve sobre Bella. Não estava ali para que o Volturi fizesse perguntas sobre seu amor, estava ali para que Bella pudesse seguir uma vida em segurança.

- Pode me explicar melhor isso?

Aro perguntou, curioso. Edward não soube como reagir. Mesmo que medisse palavras e explicações, o interesse daquele vampiro não iria diminuir, e ele poderia ler seus pensamentos a qualquer momento, de qualquer maneira.

- Eu não consigo escutar os pensamentos de Bella. É como se meu dom fosse nulo perto dela. No entanto, Jasper consegue manipulá-la facilmente e Alice...

- Consegue ver o futuro da humana.

Aro terminou a frase, seus olhos vermelhos estavam focados em um ponto fixo do chão branco. Edward assentiu e Aro voltou a olhar para ele, para depois sorrir. Edward não gostou muito do que leu na mente do líder.

- Vamos ver se ela é imune a todos nós...

Edward ficou petrificado, sua mente rápida começou a trabalhar, pensando nas possibilidades que Aro tinha. Ele poderia mandar Alec, o vampiro adolescente nunca saía de Volterra. Ele poderia mandar Jane. _Esse_ era seu maior temor. A última coisa que ele queria, era Jane ao lado de Bella, testando-a.

Felizmente Edward estava ali para garantir a segurança de Bella, e mandar uma vampira igual a Jane para Forks quebraria o acordo.

- Acha que Bella conseguiria barrar Demetri?

Aro perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Edward pensou um pouco na possibilidade, mas não colocou sua opinião em voz alta.

- Demetri? Pode nos fazer esse favor?

O vampiro que até então não havia dado nenhuma palavra, preferindo ficar apenas observando tudo de longe, se aproximou dois passos, colocando os braços atrás do corpo e assentindo levemente com a cabeça.

- Se o mestre desejar...

Demetri olhou para Aro com uma fisionomia calma, mesmo que por dentro estivesse morrendo de tédio. Não precisava dizer isso ao seu mestre, Aro conhecia muito bem todos os Volturi para que Demetri fingisse o que estava sentindo. Mesmo que Aro soubesse que mandar Demetri seria mais um castigo do que um favor, ele sorriu.

- Excelente! Podemos fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, não?

Edward franziu o cenho ao ler os pensamentos de Aro. Demetri não entendeu de imediato o que seu mestre queria dizer com aquela pergunta, mas desconfiou um pouco do significado das palavras.

- Podemos mandar Demetri para testar essa falha em Bella. E ele poderá ficar em Forks.

Naquele momento, Demetri travou o maxilar, sem conseguir manter dessa vez a fisionomia de insatisfação. Definitivamente não queria ir para uma cidade pacata e vigiar uma humana problemática qualquer.

- Demetri será o guardião dela, vai mantê-la a salvo. – Aro garantiu a Edward, virando=se para Demetri logo em seguida – Você tem carta branca para matar a vampira nômade.

Demetri sorriu, satisfeito. Pela primeira vez sentiu que a missão que Aro estava lhe dando não seria um desperdício completo de tempo. Ele assentiu para seu mestre e Aro gesticulou para que ele saísse da sala com o intuito de se preparar. Demetri deu meia volta, seu manto girando graciosamente com o movimento, e começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Espero que concorde com a minha escolha.

Edward assentiu para Aro, sabendo que sua opinião de nada valeria caso ele discordasse. Aro sorriu, pensando seriamente em quando usaria o dom daquele vampiro. Edward se remexeu inquieto, apenas esperando ordens, que não demorariam a vir.

* * *

><p>Jasper andava ao lado de Alice no aeroporto. Ele já havia desistido de tentar fazer com que sua companheira ficasse mais tranquila. Os voos estavam atrasados e ele apenas esperava pacientemente, contando as horas para que saíssem da Itália.<p>

Já não aguentava nem mesmo o idioma.

A voz anasalada informou que o voo que esperavam sairia daqui a dez minutos. Jasper respirou aliviado, não acreditando que finalmente voltaria para casa. Estava com sede e aquele lugar cheio de humanos estava apenas deixando-o pior.

O único fato que estava deixando-o ainda mais inquieto era a sensação de estar abandonando seu irmão no castelo do Conde Drácula.

Alice olhou para Jasper, os olhos dourados passavam uma sensação de conforto no meio daquela confusão. Mas no mesmo momento em que ele contemplava as íris cor de mel, elas saíram de foco, e sua companheira também.

Jasper apenas esperou, já acostumado com as súbitas mudanças de estado de Alice.

Ela começou a voltar ao seu normal, no momento em que Jasper pegou a sua mão.

- O que você viu?

Ele perguntou. Sempre perguntava isso para a companheira quando ela tinha uma visão. Ela ficou quieta, não querendo falar de imediato o que havia visto. Por mais que ela pensasse naquela visão estranha e incomum, depois de muito tempo, não sabia dizer se a visão que havia tido era algo bom ou ruim.


	3. Forks

**Forks**

Demetri estava sentado de forma relaxada na poltrona de primeira classe do avião. A aeromoça já havia passado três vezes na sua frente, insistindo com um sorriso forçado que o vampiro experimentasse alguma bebida do carrinho. Demetri sempre negava educadamente – odiava quando os humanos ficavam facilmente hipnotizados com a sua espécie. E para dizer a verdade, a única coisa que fazia com que o vampiro se interessasse pela mulher, era o seu sangue correndo por debaixo da pele morena. Se a aeromoça desse de bom grado sua vida em troca da sede do vampiro, ele aceitaria.

Claro que isso nunca iria acontecer.

A mulher saiu de perto e Demetri revirou os olhos, gesto que passou despercebido por causa dos óculos escuros. Não queria dar desculpas por causa da cor dos seus olhos. Inventar anomalias genéticas e histórias estranhas para os humanos sempre lhe deixava impaciente. Felizmente não havia mais ninguém ao lado dele para que isso acontecesse.

Os segundos se arrastavam e o vampiro apenas esperou, pensando seriamente na missão que Aro havia designado a ele. Claro que Demetri nunca negaria algo a seu mestre, mas Aro mandá-lo para um fim de mundo a fim de torná-lo um segurança particular de uma humana sem potencial era algo absurdo.

Ele pensou na nômade que teria que matar logo quando chegasse ao seu destino e se animou. A missão não seria tão tediosa, mas claro que sua diversão acabaria no momento em que ele tirasse a vida da vampira.

Respirou fundo, sentindo os aromas adocicados dos humanos que estavam no avião. Teria que se alimentar ao pousar. Esperava que ao menos o sangue do lugar fosse bom. Será...? Definitivamente gostaria de experimentar alguém puro, e rezou para que a vítima fosse limpa. Claro que sabia distinguir uma presa boa de uma presa usuária de drogas ou álcool.

A voz da aeromoça soou estridente pela caixa de som. Demetri se ajeitou na poltrona de forma perfeita, fazendo o teatro e colocando o cinto. Sabia que mesmo se o avião caísse, ele sobreviveria. Estava apenas seguindo as regras de sua espécie.

Um solavanco indicou que o avião acabara de pousar na pista, e ele contabilizou vinte minutos para que todos saíssem. Detestava pequenos aglomerados de humanos se empurrando, principalmente quando os mesmos não tinham classe suficiente para sair de um maldito avião.

Ele desceu calmamente a escada e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar diferente do lugar que ficaria nos próximos anos. Talvez menos de trinta, com alguma sorte. Demetri entrou no aeroporto e seus olhos vermelhos correram livremente pelo ambiente por detrás dos óculos escuros.

Pegou sua mala facilmente e caminhou em direção à saída. Mas o que sentiu chamou a sua atenção. Demetri era o melhor rastreador do mundo, talvez um dos únicos, e nunca esquecia o teor da mente de alguém. E o teor que estava entrando em seus sentidos era conhecido demais para se passar despercebido.

Ele caminhou em direção ao fluxo de pensamentos sem pestanejar, e não se surpreendeu quando viu Alice Cullen ao lado de seu marido em uma banca de jornal, fingindo ler uma revista com um interesse anormal. O Volturi se aproximou.

- O que vocês querem?

Perguntou sem rodeios de forma educada e ao mesmo tempo seca, em um tom que apenas vampiros poderiam ouvir. Alice fechou a revista, entregando-a a Jasper e se virando para Demetri. Os olhos dourados estavam focados nos vermelhos quando ela abriu a boca.

- Eu vim para lhe dar um aviso.

As sobrancelhas de Demetri se arquearam levemente e ele apenas esperou, perguntando-se mentalmente o que seria tão importante para que a vampira minúscula aparecesse no meio de um aeroporto a fim de procurá-lo.

- Creio que será de sua utilidade se você souber que não somos as únicas criaturas sobrenaturais em Forks.

A informação pegou Demetri de surpresa. Não sabia como reagir a isso, então franziu o cenho e esperou que a vampira continuasse a falar; o que ela não fez. Ele respirou fundo.

- Como?

Perguntou para que ela prosseguisse. Alice olhou para Jasper rapidamente, sabia que o marido não concordava com sua atitude. Para ele, Demetri não precisaria saber da existência dos Quileutes.

- Há lobisomens em Forks.

Demetri não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa. A última vez que havia visto um metamorfo em sua vida imortal já fazia duzentos anos. Aro gostaria de saber que ainda existia mais daquela espécie perambulando livremente pelo mundo.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso.

Ele sorriu para Alice e a vampira apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, assentindo e se virando para o marido. Demetri se virou também e caminhou em direção à porta que dava acesso ao ponto de táxi. Alice esperou que o vampiro estivesse bastante afastado para não correr o risco de ele escutar.

- Petulante esse Volturi, não?

Perguntou a Jasper no mesmo momento em que pegava a mão do marido. Uma pequena onda de calma a envolveu e ela o olhou, agradecendo em uma forma de sorriso. Jasper apertou levemente a mão pequena dela.

- Eu disse para você não contar sobre os Quileutes.

- Jasper, os lobos vão sentir um novo cheiro de vampiro. Isso não vai ser bom.

Jasper apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo e conseguindo um leve tapa no braço.

- Pare de fazer isso!

- Os Volturi possuem um exército de vampiros, Alice. Não é um problema para eles se algo der errado. De qualquer forma, Aro não gosta muito de saber que há uma nova ameaça à sua espécie.

Alice assentiu e começou a andar, sendo seguido por Jasper.

- Pode me responder uma coisa?

O vampiro lhe perguntou e Alice apenas sorriu. Sabia o que Jasper perguntaria.

- Por que não estamos indo para Forks? Seria melhor acompanharmos tudo de perto...

- De jeito nenhum.

Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Porque eu não quero interferir na visão que eu tive naquele dia.

Alice falou seriamente e Jasper pensou um pouco sobre o assunto, concordando mentalmente com ela. Seria melhor que acompanhassem de longe a situação, mas sempre ficando atentos a mudanças. Jasper sabia que as visões de Alice mudavam constantemente, mas aquela em particular ainda não havia dado os primeiros sinais de que seguiria outro curso. E ele não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado.

* * *

><p>Demetri entrou em seu novo apartamento, jogando a mala em um canto da sala e fechando os olhos. Olhou brevemente sua nova moradia e aprovou tudo o que havia ali. Aro sempre proporcionava o melhor para os vampiros da guarda Volturi, e Demetri não tinha do que reclamar.<p>

Ele apenas precisava de um banho. Não que os humanos pudessem sentir o cheiro do sangue que subia pela sua garganta e impregnava o seu queixo, mas ele não gostava de vestígios da última caçada em sua pele. Caminhou para o quarto, desabotoando a roupa com rapidez e retirando-a de seu corpo.

Entrou no banheiro, olhando para a banheira e para a ducha larga que havia ali dentro. Demetri nunca tinha paciência o suficiente para esperar a banheira encher, então optou pelo chuveiro, entrando com calma no box e abrindo a torneira.

A água escorreu pela pele pálida, retirando os últimos vestígios de sangue que ele havia limpado displicentemente pelo rosto. Tinha muito tempo que não se sujava com uma caçada, mas Demetri estava com sede e o sangue puro e feminino tinha um poder sobre ele, fazia com que ele sempre deixasse um pouco do seu monstro se sobressair.

Adorava as mulheres puras. As mulheres que nunca haviam colocado uma gota de álcool na boca, ou usado qualquer tipo de droga. E Demetri amava beber o sangue de uma mulher virgem. Isso implicava matar humanas quase adolescentes. Não que ele desse muita importância a isso, mas sempre quando caçava presas assim, elas estavam inconvenientemente acompanhadas, e ele sempre acabava matando mais. Não que ele _também_ desse importância a isso, mas odiava se sentir empanturrado.

Ele fechou a torneira do chuveiro e pegou a toalha ao lado do box, passando pelo corpo. Ao sair do banheiro nu, viu o visor do celular ligado e franziu o cenho, pegando o aparelho e lendo a mensagem que haviam mandado. Os números que ele deveria ligar a fim de facilitar sua vida.

Havia um número de uma empresa que alugava carros. Demetri poderia facilmente correr até Forks. A distância da cidade pequena até Seattle não era tão grande e provavelmente ele iria chegar mais rápido, mas o vampiro não arriscaria ser visto, mesmo que Demetri sentisse o teor da mente das pessoas, não estava nem um pouco com vontade de ficar totalmente alerta enquanto corresse.

Alugaria um carro. Ponto final.

* * *

><p>Demetri já se amaldiçoava à medida que entrava na cidade. Poderia ter ido facilmente até Forks correndo. A cidade não tinha nenhuma alma viva andando pela rua. Estava chovendo muito, e mesmo que os olhos do vampiro fossem poderosos, as gotas batendo constantemente no vidro do carro já estavam deixando-o irritado.<p>

Ele parou o automóvel em uma rua erma e saiu. A chuva ensopou a sua roupa imediatamente, mas ele preferia isso a ficar confinado dentro de um carro. Demetri correu rapidamente para a floresta, adentrando a mata densa. Ele finalmente fechou os olhos, se concentrando pela primeira vez no que ele foi enviado para fazer.

No mesmo momento em que abriu sua mente, ele sentiu inúmeros pensamentos girarem em torno do seu corpo. Fluxos diversos indicavam que alguns humanos estavam dormindo, era um fluxo quase nulo... leve. Alguns fluxos indicavam que outros humanos estavam das mais diversas formas: alegres, preocupados, sentimentais, angustiados. Demetri separou os teores das mentes das pessoas que estava captando como se fossem linhas invisíveis, formando uma teia de aranha que se chamava Forks.

Ele fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em buscar um teor diferente dos demais, um teor peculiar. E o que Demetri sentiu o surpreendeu em demasia. Fora fácil demais achá-la, a mente que agora verificava estava quebrada em pedaços, como se a dona dela estivesse confusa em relação a tudo. Alguém que teria sido abandonada pelo namorado sem explicações plausíveis? Ele franziu o cenho e correu em direção ao fluxo de pensamentos sem pestanejar.

Demetri parou em frente a uma casa simples, de dois andares. Havia dois humanos ali dentro, um estava dormindo e parecia roncar igual um urso, o outro estava acordado. Ele poderia ter concluído isso facilmente, havia uma única luz acesa, e pertencia ao quarto que ficava de frente para uma árvore. Mas Demetri sabia o estado de ambos por causa da respiração.

O Volturi sorriu ao perceber que Bella Swan não era imune ao seu dom, e que ele poderia rastreá-la a hora que quisesse. O fluxo confuso de pensamentos pertencia a ela. Ele não conseguia discernir o que a humana estava sentindo realmente, ou como ela estava vivendo tudo aquilo. Demetri odiou isso, mas sabia que nunca mais poderia esquecer o teor da mente dela – mesmo que alguns pensamentos mudassem ao longo do tempo, a ideia central sempre permanecia. Isso o ajudaria na sua missão.

O Volturi pensou um pouco na possibilidade de subir. Gostaria de saber a fisionomia da garota, seria mais fácil saber realmente quem era ela se ele tivesse que segui-la sempre. Ele andou dois passos em direção à casa, mas estacou, aguçando sua atenção e respirando fundo.

O cheiro fétido de cachorro molhado invadiu seus sentidos, alertando-o de que ele não estava só. O que a Cullen havia falado para ele era verdade, ele podia sentir diversos cheiros diferentes, como se os malditos lobisomens andassem em bando. Demetri sabia que andavam. Mas ele não conseguia sentir o teor da mente de nenhum, e concluiu que os cães tinham uma espécie de escudo contra sua espécie.

Revirou os olhos, olhando pela última vez a casa dos Swan, antes de correr por entre a mata a fim de pegar o carro novamente. Não queria ser visto, nem perseguido.

Demetri calculou quando poderia voltar e finalmente ver quem era Bella Swan, a humana que conseguiu mobilizar mais vampiros do que era saudável.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora I:<strong> O dom de Demetri é pouco explorado, como tudo que não é Edward e Bella na saga é, espero que eu tenha conseguido explicar melhor como o dom dele funciona. Reli o capítulo várias vezes, modificando-o para que isso acontecesse.

**Nota da Autora II:** Eu sei que o dom de Demetri não funciona em Bella, isso fica claro em Amanhecer. Mas aqui ele vai funcionar, porque senão a história não faria sentido!


	4. The Tracker

**The Tracker**

Bella andava de um lado para o outro em sua cozinha, Jacob apenas esperava pacientemente o acesso de raiva que a garota estava tendo. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, conhecia muito bem seu amigo lobisomem para não reparar na significativa mudança de humor que ele havia tido nos últimos dias.

- Bells, você está ficando paranoica.

Jacob falou em um tom neutro, rezando mentalmente para que a garota parasse de andar em círculos, isso estava deixando-o tonto.

- Algo está errado, Jacob. Sinto que você sabe de algo e não quer me contar!

Ela travou o maxilar e Jacob apenas revirou os olhos, sabia que quando ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome, ela estava começando a ficar descontrolada. Bella Swan descontrolada nunca era algo bom, era sempre difícil de manejar a situação.

Por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, Jacob sabia que ela estava certa, mas havia recebido ordens diretas de Sam para que a garota não ficasse sabendo dos novos ocorridos. E Jacob não precisava da ordem de seu Alpha. Se fosse agir por conta própria, faria o que estava fazendo no exato momento. Ele não pretendia contar de jeito nenhum que havia sentido um cheiro de vampiro aos arredores da casa dos Swan. Sabia que o aroma pertencia a algum Cullen, mas definitivamente era de uma espécie feminina.

- Você está ficando paranoica, Bells.

Repetiu a mesma frase e Bella apenas parou de andar, fitando o lobisomem com certa raiva e ao mesmo tempo tristeza. Por mais que ela ficasse nervosa quando sentia que Jacob estava lhe escondendo algo, parte dela queria esquecer aquilo, sabia que era quase impossível que, a qualquer momento, seu melhor amigo entrasse pela porta dizendo que _eles_ voltaram.

- Tudo bem, Jake.

Jacob sentiu a voz dela sair de forma cansada pela boca e relaxou sua postura, temendo sucumbir à sua decisão. Por mais que ela fosse ficar feliz ao saber que um Cullen havia passado por perto, Jacob sabia que isso não iria durar muito. Bella criaria esperanças, que seriam despedaçadas em poucos dias.

O lobisomem se aproximou da garota e beijou com ternura a testa dela. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando o contato quente que Jacob sempre possuía. Estava chovendo e a escuridão tomava conta da casa. Era uma noite de sábado e Charlie estava na casa de Billy, tomando as últimas providências para a pescaria do dia seguinte. Bella iria dormir só, mas ela não estava preocupada com isso.

- Boa noite, Bells. Estaremos por perto.

Jacob afagou levemente as ondas dos cabelos castanhos e saiu pela porta. Bella respirou fundo, decidindo não comer nada e ir direto para a cama. Estava cansada e com sono. Subiu as escadas de forma lenta, seu corpo ainda levemente aquecido. Estava com raiva de Jacob, e não conseguiria tirar isso de seu corpo tão cedo.

Ela entrou no banheiro e escovou os dentes, evitando se olhar no espelho, nunca gostava do que o objeto revelava nos últimos meses. Caminhou para o quarto e vestiu o pijama, se enfiando por debaixo da coberta grossa. As gotas de chuvas batiam na janela de seu quarto, ela podia ouvir tudo o que estava à sua volta. A casa estava coberta de silêncio. Mas ela não sentia medo, sabia que do lado de fora de sua casa, lobos gigantescos faziam suas rondas rotineiras, visando sua proteção.

Por mais que não quisesse, ela sabia que sempre naquele momento da noite, quando estava sozinha e na sua cama, seus pensamentos eram voltados para Edward, o vampiro que havia a abandonado há meses. A ferida no peito abriu-se um pouco ao pensar no namorado e uma lágrima ameaçou escorrer, mas ela fingiu não se importar mais com isso. Sempre sentia pena de si mesma quando se dava ao luxo de sentir saudade do vampiro, e sinceramente, não queria isso para ela mais.

Seus pensamentos giraram em torno do lobisomem que com certeza estava do lado de fora da casa, e a cabeça de Bella reagiu da mesma forma que reagia sempre quando pensava naquele assunto: girou de forma confusa. Não sabia se dava uma chance a Jacob, poderia tentar ser feliz ao lado do melhor amigo, mas poderia deixá-lo magoado, pois não conseguiria se entregar sentimentalmente e completamente igual havia se entregado a Edward.

Dois uivos chamaram a sua atenção e ela apenas estremeceu, encolhendo-se na cama devido ao frio da noite. Odiava quando eles uivavam, nunca sabia se era por brincadeira, para avisar que estavam lá, ou para comunicarem que _a_ acharam. Pensar na vampira ruiva que estava a caçando no momento definitivamente fez com que Bella começasse a perder o sono. Remexeu-se inquieta na cama e virou-se, ficando de costas para a janela.

Sentia-se como uma criança precisando de cuidados especiais. Sabia perfeitamente que não conseguiria se defender sozinha caso seu adversário fosse uma vampira feita de pedra, mas lobos ao redor de sua casa em vigilância constante infelizmente lhe lembravam os Cullen. Aquele zelo exagerado, como se a garota fosse de porcelana, aquela proteção exacerbada quando James estava atrás dela. Bella bufou, começando a ficar com raiva devido aos pensamentos.

Queria tirar todas essas preocupações de sua mente, queria descanso de lobisomens e vampiros, queria sentir-se como uma garota normal que achava que o mundo sobrenatural só existia em romances doces e filmes de terror. Definitivamente não iria passar seu domingo se lamentando e preocupando-se com seu o perigo constante que vivia. Ela decidiu fazer uma trilha na floresta. Claro que não iria se afastar muito, apenas respirar um ar novo, sem se preocupar com seus próprios problemas.

Apenas ela e a floresta.

Bella adormeceu cinco minutos depois.

* * *

><p>Ela acordou relativamente tarde naquele dia de domingo. Gostaria de ter se levantado mais cedo, pretendia ter ido à floresta e voltado antes do meio dia, mas definitivamente não iria desistir de sua caminhada egoísta. Levantou-se da cama e colocou uma roupa mais confortável, enfiando as botas nos pés e caminhando para o banheiro a fim de escovar os dentes.<p>

Bella arriscou-se a se olhar no espelho, às vezes tinha esses lapsos de coragem e decidia encarar seu reflexo. O que viu não a surpreendeu. A garota que a olhava tinha olheiras profundas, mas não tão escuras quanto aos meses passados. Os cabelos estavam jogados displicentes para trás. Não era feia, mas poderia concluir com convicção que precisava cuidar-se melhor.

Já estava passando da hora de Bella parar de se lamentar e recomeçar a viver como um ser vivo.

Claro que ainda teria muito tempo para pensar se realmente valia a pena sair de sua estafa pessoal e arriscar-se a viver. Viver sem _ele_.

Tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça e desceu as escadas, pegando uma barra de granola e abrindo-a, enquanto saía de casa e caminhava em direção à orla da floresta. Respirou, sentindo o cheiro de grama úmida do lugar. Havia chovido a noite inteira, e com alguma sorte o solo estaria bom para andar. Com muita sorte.

Entrou na floresta e começou com passos tímidos, tomando mais coragem à medida que entrava mais profundamente na floresta e percebia a paz que as árvores lhe passavam. Ela ficou ousada e subiu um morro, enfiando o pé no barro de forma errada. Isso dificultou um pouco, mas Bella sabia dos obstáculos antes mesmo de começar a trilha.

Parou por um momento, um pouco ofegante devido ao lugar elevado que acabara de subir, seus olhos castanhos fitaram a paisagem de cima, observando tudo atentamente, e no momento em que viu que as árvores haviam ficado mais densas, ela percebeu que estava completamente perdida. A sua respiração era o único som cortando o silêncio da floresta, até o momento em que ela escutou um galho se quebrando.

A garota olhou em direção a origem do som e não teve tempo de pensar quem estava por detrás dele. Sentiu seu corpo se desprender do chão com facilidade, e percebeu a familiar sensação gelada envolta do seu pescoço. Seu corpo voou em direção a uma árvore, as costas batendo com força no tronco áspero e a garota abriu os olhos depois do impacto, percebendo que o seu pesadelo estava em frente a ela.

A vampira ruiva a olhava com olhos negros, como se estivesse cobiçando Bella por muito tempo. E estava. Uma presa quase impossível, mas que agora estava ao seu alcance para que Victoria fizesse o que estava planejando há meses. A ruiva sorriu para a garota e Bella engoliu em seco, não sabendo como reagir.

- Você vai morrer.

Victoria disse com uma voz felina, sibilando de forma assustadora. Os olhos castanhos de Bella correram pelo rosto da vampira de forma contida e automaticamente passaram pela floresta.

- Eles não vêm, humana. Estão longe daqui.

Bella soube que Victoria estava falando de Jacob e os outros. Não conseguia acreditar que os lobisomens estavam longe dela, a garota estava mesmo duvidando de sua sorte dias atrás, mas agora havia confirmado de que realmente nunca possuíra alguma.

- Está sozinha... deve entender agora a dor que é perder um companheiro.

Ela sabia de quem Victoria estava falando, e engoliu em seco ao se lembrar do vampiro que havia a atacado meses atrás. James. Se Bella pudesse escolher, nunca teria sido motivo da morte do vampiro, não estava mais suportando esconder-se, sempre fugir, sempre ter proteção.

- Vou acabar com a sua dor.

Victoria disse e ela apenas fechou os olhos, amolecendo o corpo e entregando-se definitivamente para a morte. Esperaria a mordida, que nunca cessaria até que seu corpo estivesse seco. Sabia que Victoria não iria parar, mas desconfiava de que a vampira não iria se dar por satisfeita em apenas matá-la. Era pouco. Muito pouco.

Por mais que Bella estivesse à beira da morte, ela não estava assustada ou determinada a viver. Pelo contrário, queria morrer para acabar de uma vez com todo aquele pesadelo. Victoria a seguindo, ser tratada por lobisomens como se fosse um bebê, ter sido abandonada pelo namorado por não ser boa o suficiente para ele. Poderia afirmar com convicção que preferia morrer a viver uma vida sem Edward.

Bella sentiu algo fincar em sua pele e arfou com a dor que a envolveu. O líquido quente começou a escorrer pelo seu braço e o cheiro metálico invadiu os sentidos dela da pior forma possível, e de Victoria também. A garota abriu os olhos e percebeu que a vampira ponderava se a bebia com sede, ou se a torturava mais um pouco.

Os olhos castanhos observaram com relutância o braço cortado, Bella viu seu sangue manchar toda a sua pele, e pela primeira vez no dia ponderou se realmente valeria a pena morrer por alguém que nem ao menos estava ali. Um novo corte foi feito e ela sentiu sua mente começar a se desprender do corpo. Não, não poderia desmaiar. Os rostos de seus pais e de Jacob invadiram sua mente e ela decidiu por lutar por sua vida. Não queria morrer, mesmo sem Edward ao seu lado, ela ainda possuía pessoas em sua vida, pessoas pelas quais valia a pena lutar.

Começou a se debater inutilmente, tentando sair do aperto frio das mãos de Victoria. A vampira riu, se divertindo ao ver a tentativa patética da garota de se livrar da morte certa. O sangue da humana escorria por todo o braço, pingando na grama úmida do local. Victoria estava achando aquilo um desperdício, e decidiu acabar com a vida da garota ali mesmo.

Ela abriu a boca, prestes a morder a presa. Bella respirou fundo ao ver os dentes brancos cintilando por causa da claridade da floresta, mas a mordida nunca chegou. Em vez disso, Bella viu duas mãos fortes e masculinas fecharem em torno do pescoço da vampira, e então a garota estava livre. O corpo dela tombou no chão e seus olhos conseguiram capturar apenas borrões escuros em frente a ela.

Bella piscou os olhos, colocando a mão em um dos cortes e tentando estancar o sangramento. Não conseguia enxergar direito o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que aquilo era uma luta de vampiros. Mas a luta não durou muito. Ela escutou um barulho estranho de algo se rasgando e de repente os borrões se tornaram figuras sólidas. O vampiro estava de costas, e ela por um momento achou que Edward havia salvado sua vida. Mas sua felicidade se esvaiu em um segundo.

O vampiro se virou e ela percebeu que ele era um pouco mais alto do que seu ex-namorado. Mas não foi essa característica que mais a surpreendeu. O imortal que agora estava a olhando não possuía os olhos dourados que Bella estava familiarizada. As orbes era em um tom carmim escuro. Os braços fortes estavam ao lado do corpo de forma aristocrática, as mãos seguravam pedaços desconhecidos do que antes fora um corpo feminino.

Definitivamente o vampiro que a fitava não era Edward Cullen.


	5. Primeira Impressão

**Primeira Impressão**

Demetri ainda segurava firmemente os pedaços da vampira que havia acabado de matar, e sabia que se demorasse a jogá-los no fogo, eles começariam a se mexer, o que seria irritante.

Os olhos cor carmim corriam livremente e sem preocupação pelo corpo da humana que estava a sua frente. Demetri perguntou-se mentalmente se era por _aquilo_ que a confusão envolvendo os Cullen, os Volturi e malditos lobisomens havia começado.

A garota o fitava com olhos curiosos, a testa levemente franzida. Demetri terminou de analisá-la e percebeu que nunca chegaria a uma conclusão satisfatória do porque de uma garota sem nenhum atrativo conseguir causar tanto transtorno.

Bella estava estática, os joelhos afundados no barro da floresta. Suas roupas estavam imundas e o sangue escorrendo pelo seu braço estava deixando-a levemente tonta. Porém, no momento isso não era sua principal preocupação, ela fazia de tudo para focar sua atenção no vampiro a sua frente, sem perder nenhum movimento dele.

Inúmeras perguntas pairavam na mente dela, mas algo lhe dizia que o vampiro nunca iria respondê-las.

_Quem era ele? _

A pergunta principal estava na ponta da língua no mesmo momento em que Bella corria os olhos pelo corpo dele. Sua roupa era completamente negra, tirando o cachecol vermelho escuro que estava enrolando de forma elegante pelo seu pescoço. Ele vestia calças sociais pretas e uma blusa da mesma cor de mangas longas. Os olhos dela desceram de forma contida e ela percebeu que o vampiro vestia-se completamente de forma social devido aos sapatos também. Um manto escuro estava jogado pelo corpo dele.

Ela engoliu em seco e voltou a correr os olhos para cima. Um colar pendia no seu peito forte, um símbolo desconhecido brilhava com a luz prateada do adereço. Bella não sabia o que significava, e nem teve tempo de pensar o que ele poderia ser, o modo como o vampiro a olhava estava deixando-a inquieta.

Algo lhe dizia que ele a conhecia, o modo como as orbes a analisava não deixava dúvidas de que o homem a sua frente já sabia quem era ela. Bella tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo parecia mais pesado do que nunca. O barro estava endurecendo envolta dos seus joelhos e o sangue pingando estava deixando-a fraca.

- Quem é você?

Ela não se conteve, a pergunta saiu de sua boca de forma automática. O vampiro apenas a olhou uma última vez, mas não respondeu, seu corpo se mexeu um pouco. Ele jogou o restante da vampira morta na grama úmida do local, fazendo um monte com os pedaços desmembrados. Demetri pegou um isqueiro de dentro do bolso e o acendeu, jogando-o de forma experiente nos membros.

Victoria pegou fogo como se cada célula do corpo fosse combustível. E era, o fogo para os vampiros, manejado de forma correta, poderia ser um possível inimigo, e perigoso. A fumaça arroxeada subiu de forma displicente pelo céu sempre acinzentado.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella correram pelo rastro de morte de Victoria até focarem-se no plano cinza. Iria chover. Ela não estava em uma situação muito boa. Seu corpo doía, ela sangrava, seus joelhos estavam atolados no barro já endurecido, o cheiro doce da fumaça a estava sufocando e ela precisava voltar para casa antes que Charlie a visse naquele estado.

- Volte para casa.

A voz grave chegou aos ouvidos de Bella de forma autoritária, e ela lembrou-se novamente da presença do vampiro. Ele parecia ser acostumado a dar ordens, e algo lhe dizia que o homem a faria obedecê-las de qualquer forma.

- Mas eu quero saber. Quem é você?

Bella perguntou novamente em um último momento de coragem, travando o maxilar. Estava um pouco saturada de vampiros lhe dizendo o que deveria fazer, e aquele em particular estava fazendo-a lembrar-se de fatos que ela esforçava-se o dia inteiro para não se lembrar.

Demetri apenas a olhou novamente, nenhuma expressão gravada em seu rosto de pedra. Ela estava em estado de choque, e não conseguia se mexer, isso estava deixando-o impaciente. Odiava humanos, odiava suas fraquezas, odiava o modo como eles temiam tudo.

Ela estava começando a ficar com medo daquele vampiro. Ele parecia entediado, mas seguro do que estava fazendo. Ela se perguntou como ele havia conseguido matar Victoria em menos de segundos, as roupas não eram apropriadas para uma batalha, se é que ela entendia muito daquilo, mas matar outro da sua espécie trajando roupas sociais e um manto pesado não parecia ser algo confortável aos olhos de Bella.

- Eu já disse, garota. Volte para casa.

Ele lhe mandou novamente e Bella pôde, dessa vez, detectar um leve sotaque britânico em suas palavras. Um inglês? Ela não pensou duas vezes, apenas juntou o restante das forças e se levantou de forma vagarosa, os olhos castanhos não deixando o vampiro por nenhum segundo. Algo lhe dizia, que mesmo que ele tivesse salvado sua vida, ele ainda era perigoso.

Ele _parecia_ perigoso.

- Se não se mexer logo e voltar para casa, depois de algum tempo, ficará sozinha na floresta.

Bella deu o primeiro passo relutantemente e pensou vê-lo sorrir de forma debochada, mas isso poderia ser apenas uma alucinação. Havia perdido muito sangue, e não confiava nos seus olhos no momento.

A mão trêmula pousou em cima do machucado e ela o olhou pela última vez, virando-se finalmente de costas e descendo o morro que havia subido algum tempo atrás, talvez horas? Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que saíra de casa.

Demetri revirou os olhos, esperando os passos da humana ficarem mais silenciosos, indicando que ela havia se afastado. Depois do que pareciam séculos, ele escutou a garota se afastar o suficiente, o som indicando que ela havia tropeçado mais vezes do que era considerado normal até para um humano obtuso.

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Por mais que não quisesse julgar, ou não, ficou decepcionado ao ver a real aparência da humana. Esperava que ela fosse mais bonita, mesmo sabendo que vampiras sempre seriam superiores nesse quesito. Não conseguia entender como uma humana como aquela, sem nenhuma beleza adicional, pudesse fazer estrago na vida de um vampiro.

O aroma do seu sangue foi o que mais o deixou perplexo.

Surpreendentemente doce. A humana era limpa, e Demetri já havia experimentado humanos limpos, mas o cheiro do sangue deles não chegava nem perto do cheiro do sangue dela. Ele não sabia se isso se devia ao fato de ela ser mulher. Ele só havia experimentado algumas vezes esse tipo de sangue, e normalmente as mulheres eram virgens, mas o vampiro sabia que essa regra não se aplicava a ela.

Mesmo que o aroma do sangue fosse adocicado, Demetri tinha autocontrole suficiente para não ficar hipnotizado por isso. Aro não queria a humana morta, pelo contrário, ele estava ali para protegê-la. Claro que teria que caçar alguém depois de ter sentido o cheiro daquele sangue, e ainda por cima matado uma vampira. Estava excitado.

Ele adorava matar. Tanto humanos quanto vampiros. Mas matar vampiros era algo particularmente prazeroso. Os motivos de tirar a vida de humanos quase sempre eram os mesmos: alimentação. As consequências eram o corpo morto e mole nos seus braços, e a garganta agradecendo-o.

Matar vampiros era diferente. Havia luta, havia esforço para matar. Havia prazer em tirar a vida de alguém com dificuldade.

Mesmo que Demetri estivesse satisfeito ao ver a fumaça arroxeada terminar com os resquícios da existência da vampira, ele estava com raiva disso ter acabado. A parte prazerosa da missão estava cumprida. Agora ele teria que aguentar a humana até Aro decidir que era hora de mandá-lo para algo mais produtivo.

Isso o fez lembrar-se de seu mestre.

O vampiro pegou o celular do bolso e digitou o número de Volterra. A voz límpida e arrastada que atendeu do outro lado da linha indicava que Aro estava esperando notícias dele.

- A vampira está morta.

Disse sem rodeios, o silêncio de segundos do outro lado da linha dava a Demetri a certeza de que seu mestre estava satisfeito, e que estava sorrindo no momento.

- E a humana?

- Mandei-a para casa. Está a salvo.

- Entendo... Bom trabalho, Demetri.

Demetri sorriu e criou esperanças de que voltaria para Volterra, mas Aro fez questão de cortar sua felicidade como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos via celular.

- Ainda quero você em Forks.

- Sem problemas, mestre.

A outra linha emudeceu e Demetri fechou o aparelho de forma rude. Detestava aquele lugar. A chuva parecia não ter fim, e ele podia farejar a aproximação da água acumulada. Afinal, quase uma hora tinha se passado desde a última. Maldita cidade.

Ele sabia que enquanto Edward Cullen estivesse em Volterra servindo seu mestre, ele estaria preso naquela pacata cidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a fazer as contas de quantos anos teria que ficar ali até que a humana morresse de velhice.

Quantos anos ela tinha? Dezoito, no máximo vinte? Se ele tivesse alguma sorte, a humana poderia pegar alguma doença grave e morrer antes dos cinquenta. Mas ele estava sendo otimista. Com aquela cidade parada, o risco de ela viver até os noventa era alto.

Ele fechou os olhos, sabia que mesmo se ela fosse para uma floresta e por sorte essa tivesse ursos, ele estaria lá para matar o animal e deixá-la viver. Ele era um maldito segurança particular, para não dizer escravo.

Resolveu ir para o apartamento que alugara a fim de tomar um banho e voltar para onde estava. O aroma dos lobisomens estava fraco, e ele não entendia o porquê do afastamento. Mesmo que não pudesse descobrir, ele teria que admitir que a vampira que acabara de matar havia feito um bom trabalho em relação a isso.

Demetri pegou o isqueiro em meio às cinzas e o soprou, colocando-o no bolso, começando a correr da sua forma mais veloz. Precisava colher informações da rotina da humana, precisava saber qual o nível de contato que ela tinha com os metamorfos.

Ele continuou a correr determinado. Precisava caçar, dois humanos, para dizer o mínimo. As próximas semanas seriam dedicadas para a humana, para estudá-la. Precisava encontrar alguma forma de manter-se ocupado, senão enlouqueceria naquele lugar.

Começar a pesquisa para responder a pergunta que pairava em sua mente poderia ser um bom começo.

_O que Isabella Swan tinha de tão especial para deixar vampiros e lobisomens fora do controle?_


	6. Sonhos Sempre sonhos

**Sonhos. Sempre sonhos.**

Bella entrou na casa de forma vagarosa, temendo que Charlie já tivesse chegado de sua pescaria. O céu estava escuro, indicando que o domingo já estava chegando ao fim. Mas pela primeira vez no dia, Bella estava com sorte. Charlie ainda estava pescando.

A casa estava engolfada em silêncio, ela segurava firmemente o machucado com a mão direita, temendo que no momento em que a retirasse, o sangue voltasse a escorrer. Mas sabia que isso era paranoia sua. Claro que o sangue já estava seco, ela podia senti-lo repuxar sua pele.

Subiu as escadas, sentindo suas pernas protestarem. A sensação era a mesma de um atropelamento por algum veículo muito grande. Cada músculo ardia devido ao esforço físico, cada pedaço do seu corpo doía pelas pancadas, até mesmo a respiração estava difícil devido ao cansaço.

Bella caminhou em direção ao banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, retirando suas roupas imundas do corpo e jogando-as no chão. Precisaria lavá-las antes que Charlie chegasse, ou Jacob. Seu pai ficaria com raiva ao saber que Bella esteve perambulando pela floresta sem avisar. Depois do incidente com Edward, Charlie tomou raiva e receio da floresta, e Bella fazer uma caminhada por lá só lhe traria problemas. Ela não tirava a razão do pai, perder uma filha em uma mata fechada por horas não deveria ser algo agradável.

Ela mexeu um pouco a cabeça, retirando os resquícios de lembranças daquele maldito dia. Não queria se lembrar do que havia passado. Jacob saberia que ela esteve na floresta. Já não bastasse o cheiro de folhas molhadas dentro da casa, ela sabia que o seu cheiro em particular estaria ao redor da casa, por todas as árvores. Malditos lobisomens e seus faros poderosos.

Ela entrou no chuveiro e fechou os olhos ao sentir a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, lavando os últimos vestígios de terra e sujeira, relaxando os seus músculos. A água bateu na ferida e a garota mordeu o lábio para aplacar a dor. Precisa lavá-la, ou senão poderia ter uma infecção indesejável.

Abriu os olhos, vendo a água um pouco suja, uma mistura de tons marrons e rosados, entrando pelo bueiro. Percebeu que pela primeira vez depois de ter saído da floresta, poderia pensar com calma em sua tamanha estupidez. Bella havia corrido um sério risco de vida, isso já não era dúvida. Ignorara completamente o que Jacob havia lhe pedido e quase havia morrido no processo.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, as pessoas que estavam à sua volta sempre lhe ditando ordens visavam primariamente sua segurança, e andar pela floresta quando se tinha uma vampira com sede de vingança atrás de si fora a atitude mais imbecil e imprudente que ela poderia ter tomado.

Uma sensação de liberdade apoderou-se dela de repente. Por que não? Edward estava longe, bem longe dela. E com certeza não iria voltar. Victoria estava morta. Bella agora não precisaria se preocupar com seu possível assassinato, não precisaria mais de proteção extra de lobos gigantes. Bella não precisaria ser tratada como um bebê.

Tudo isso por causa do vampiro estranho que havia encontrado durante a caminhada. Ela fechou o chuveiro ao acabar o banho e seus pensamentos voltaram-se novamente para o vampiro que havia salvado sua vida. Quem era ele? Bella sabia que estava viva graças a ele, e perguntava-se mentalmente o porquê de tal atitude por parte dele.

O seu sangue não era doce? Mais de um vampiro já havia lhe dito isso, e ela sabia que nenhum vampiro que pudesse ter a oportunidade de experimentá-la, iria deixá-la passar. Estremeceu, saindo do box. Enrolou a toalha no corpo e pegou as roupas sujas do chão, saindo do banheiro.

Não entendeu o motivo do vampiro se conter, mas sabia que algo estava por trás de tal atitude. Ela não o reconheceu, sentimento que não era recíproco. Bella sabia que ele tinha conhecimento de sua identidade. Então por que deixá-la viva?

Claro que ele não era um vampiro vegetariano. Os olhos vermelhos vivos lhe confirmaram isso.

Bella travou o maxilar e jogou com força as roupas no chão do quarto, caminhando em direção ao armário e pegando a roupa para dormir. Seu estômago embrulhava, não queria comer nada, apenas se deitar e esperar a dor muscular passar.

Estava cansada de vampiros em sua vida, e pela primeira vez pensou seriamente no fascínio que eles lhe passavam. Claro que sua espécie fora programada para isso, mas Bella se sentia o pior ser da Terra quando estava na presença de um. Não era extremamente bonita, nem elegante. Tropeçava nos mais diversos obstáculos, ou às vezes em nenhum. Tropeçava apenas por tropeçar, nos próprios pés. Era desajeitada e lenta.

Estar na presença de um vampiro, fazia com que os humanos se sentissem inferiores a tudo. E ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso. Ela entrou debaixo do cobertor, sem se preocupar em secar os cabelos, e fechou os olhos.

No momento em que relaxou e caiu na inconsciência, os sonhos lhe visitaram.

_Bella estava na floresta, na mesma floresta que havia caminhado dias atrás. Seus passos estavam mais firmes do que da última vez, a garota parecia reconhecer o território, ou ao menos saber para onde estava indo._

_Depois de algum tempo andando com velocidade, Bella percebeu que andava daquela forma não por experiência, mas por medo. A garota olhou para trás ao escutar uma risada arrastada. Um par de olhos vermelhos lhe fitava com diversão. Ela acelerou o passo, e depois de dois minutos andando daquela forma, começou a correr._

_Olhou para trás novamente, temendo ainda estar sendo perseguida. E estava. O vampiro a olhava de forma tranquila, como se soubesse qual seria seu final, as orbes avermelhadas fitavam com intensidade cada pedaço do corpo da garota, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar, um rugido o fez saltar._

_Um lobo de pelos castanhos e espessos pulou entre as duas figuras. O vampiro sorriu novamente. Estava com uma roupa totalmente preta, cachecol vermelho escuro amarrado ao pescoço e um manto de tom escuro também. Estava vestido inteiramente social. Bella engoliu em seco._

_Outro rugido cortou o silêncio da floresta. O vampiro rosnou, mostrando os dentes e se arqueando. E antes que Bella pudesse gritar para Jacob que ele era perigoso, o lobisomem já havia saltado._

_Bella fechou os olhos e esperou. Um ganido chegou aos seus ouvidos, e quando a garota abriu os olhos, viu os pedaços do corpo de Jacob desmembrado da mesma forma que o vampiro havia feito com Victoria._

_- Não!_

* * *

><p>Bella acordou na manhã de segunda feira se sentindo exausta. Os pesadelos que havia tido ainda flutuavam pelo seu subconsciente, deixando-a enjoada. Não conseguira dormir, era sempre o mesmo sonho. O maldito vampiro desmembrando cada pessoa que ela amava, que ela pensara antes de morrer pelas mãos de Victoria.<p>

A garota desceu as escadas vagarosamente. Charlie estava a esperando-a de forma ansiosa. Ela não entendeu aquilo

- Você dormiu cedo ontem.

Seu pai lhe disse antes mesmo que ela se sentasse à mesa.

- Estava cansada.

Bella soltou automaticamente. Charlie lhe olhou de forma desconfiada.

- Por quê?

- Estudei muito, pai.

Disse de forma direta, sorrindo. Bella sempre sorria quando queria convencer seu pai de algo. Charlie havia ficado super protetor depois da partida dos Cullen. Sempre tinha medo de que Bella tentasse algo estúpido, ou caísse em depressão. Ela havia se transformado em um zumbi quando aquilo acontecera. Mas de alguma forma, tinha melhorado ao longo dos dias. Charlie não sabia se era pelo fato de ter Jacob ao seu lado, ou se era por causa de uma desistência pelo Cullen.

- Vai para a escola?

Bella assentiu, no momento que derramava suco no copo. Seu estômago lhe pedia urgentemente por comida. Charlie parecia estar satisfeito ao vê-la comer. Despediu-se da filha e pegou a arma, saindo de casa.

Ela terminou o café da manhã reforçado e se levantou, caminhando para a porta e pegando a mochila. Teria um longo e exausto dia. Já estava sem fome, mas o sono ainda lhe lembrava da noite mal dormida.

Demetri observou atentamente a humana sair de sua casa. Sete e meia da manhã em ponto. Entrou em um carro muito velho e barulhento. Para variar, chovia muito. Demetri revirou os olhos, sentindo sua roupa grudar na sua pele à medida que as gotas de chuva penetravam pelo tecido grosso.

Seguiu o projeto de picape com facilidade. Não demorou muito para chegar à escola. Escola? Demetri conseguiu ficar ainda mais raivoso ao pensar mais na missão que Aro havia lhe dado. Tomar conta da segurança de uma humana ridícula e que ainda estudava. Na escola.

- Merda.

A picape parou no momento que Demetri soltava o palavrão de forma baixa. Estava longe de todos e não poderia ser visto, mas seus olhos poderosos captavam com facilidade cada movimento da humana.

Ela estava conversando com alguns humanos. Pareciam amigos, julgando a conversa que estavam tendo. Um menino loiro a chamava para ir ao cinema, mas ela recusou de forma educada. Demetri revirou os olhos. Bella Swan era o ser mais tedioso do mundo.

Era calada, isso não demorou muito a ser notado. Preferia ficar quieta escutando música e estudando do que conversar com os outros que estavam no pátio, aproveitando o último momento de paz que teriam antes que as aulas começassem.

Mesmo que Demetri estivesse concentrado em cada movimento da garota, ele não conseguiu bloquear o cheiro horrível que chegara pelo lado leste.

- Cachorro molhado.

Demetri mostrou os dentes e um barulho saiu de seu peito de forma automática. Ele estava se aproximando. O vampiro não queria que o lobisomem tomasse consciência de sua presença naquele lugar. Passou uma última vez os olhos vermelhos na garota, antes de se voltar para o lado oeste e correr, afastando-se da escola.

* * *

><p>Bella saiu das aulas, sentindo a exaustão tomando seu corpo. Mesmo que tivesse presente de forma física nas aulas, seu cérebro parecia ter se desconectado por horas. Não conseguira prestar atenção nos exercícios, e sabia que teria que estudar pela semana para recuperar-se.<p>

Seus pés alcançaram o estacionamento no momento que seus olhos fitaram um menino enorme e forte do outro lado do lugar. Jacob estava parado, mas quando a viu, aproximou-se de forma ansiosa. Bella percebeu aquilo.

- Oi, Jake. Por que está aflito?

Perguntou no momento em que o lobisomem lhe abraçava com força. Os braços quentes de Jacob lhe deixaram e os olhos amendoados lhe fitaram como se procurasse por machucados. Isso não era bom.

- Senti um cheiro de vampiro por perto. O rastro de Victoria sumiu há dias... não entendo o porquê disso. Pensei que estivesse em perigo.

Bella ficou pensativa. Sabia que Victoria estava morta. Apenas um vampiro estava perto de Forks no momento. A preocupação de Jacob era válida, ele ainda não sabia da história completa.

- Por que está pensativa?

Jacob a conhecia o suficiente para desconfiar dela quando ela sustentava aquela fisionomia. Ela o fitou com olhos cúmplices e respirou fundo.

- Eu sei quem é o vampiro. Jake... eu estava fazendo trilha pela floresta ontem...

- Você o quê?

Jacob lhe perguntou de forma rude, interrompendo-a e preparando-se para começar o sermão, mas Bella levantou a mão, pedindo por um tempo.

- Você estava certo. Foi imprudente. Victoria me achou. – Jacob arregalou os olhos – Mas um vampiro de origem desconhecida apareceu, e a matou. Eu não entendo, Jake... eu não o conheço... mas ele salvou a minha vida.

Jacob fechou os olhos, passando a mão enorme pelo rosto de forma impaciente. O lobisomem sabia que o rastro que estava em volta da escola não era de um Cullen. Era um vampiro desconhecido, e pelo que Bella tinha lhe contado, um vampiro que matara Victoria e que salvara a vida da garota que amava. Sam teria que saber disso.

- Jake... esqueça esse assunto. Se esse vampiro me salvou, não vai querer me matar.

A conclusão dela era válida. Estava seguindo seus instintos, e pelos fatos, ela poderia ter razão. Se o vampiro não fosse um maldito sanguessuga.

- Vou ficar perto de sua casa pela noite.

A raiva de Bella se aflorou em um segundo. Justo quando sentia a liberdade dentro de si, Jacob queria tirá-la dela.

- Se eu souber de algum lobo andando em volta da minha casa, eu juro que me mudo de Forks. Chega de proteção, Jacob!

O primeiro nome falado e a entonação da última frase deu a certeza de que ela estava brava. Jacob sabia disso, e apenas ficou triste por Bella ser tão imprudente. Rezaria para que a garota estivesse certa.

De qualquer maneira, aquela noite, ele não montaria guarda. Teria que conversar com Sam sobre tudo o que havia descoberto, e pedir ordens do seu Alpha. Jacob beijou a testa de Bella e rumou para a moto, subindo no veículo e acelerando.

Bella esperou o Rabbit desaparecer por entre as árvores e caminhou para a caminhonete, satisfeita. Não ser tratada como uma criança tinha seus momentos de prazer.

Ela ligou a picape e pensou na conversa de Jacob pelo caminho, concluindo que estava certa. Ela tinha certeza de que o vampiro que estava pela escola era o mesmo vampiro que havia estado na floresta. Bella só estava inquieta com uma pergunta que lhe assaltava a mente desde que Jacob lhe dissera que havia sentido um cheiro novo.

_O que aquele vampiro queria com ela?_


	7. Canela

**Canela**

A noite chegara à cidade de Forks. Mesmo que Demetri estivesse começando a se acostumar com a chuva constante molhando suas roupas, aquela noite parecia diferente. As nuvens densas deram espaço para as estrelas, e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, ele estava usufruindo uma noite tranquila.

Ele sabia que teria que ir para a casa da humana, e estava a meio caminho do lugar. Seu nariz poderoso farejava o ar em busca de cheiros caninos, mas os únicos aromas que ele conseguia captar eram os das árvores da floresta, e de alguns animais ao norte. Estava livre, e perguntava-se mentalmente o porquê do sumiço dos metamorfos.

Pensar nos lobisomens fez Demetri se lembrar de sua obrigação. O vampiro sabia que Aro iria gostar de ter conhecimento de que ainda existiam espécies vivas. Ele pegou o celular dentro do bolso, digitando rapidamente um número.

- Ciao.

- Acho que você gostaria de saber que ainda existem lobisomens vivos no planeta Terra.

Demetri disse diretamente, sabendo que a voz do outro lado da linha era a de seu mestre. Não gostava de conversas longas no aparelho celular. A imortalidade nunca lhe daria a paciência suficiente para aturar aquele tipo de tecnologia. Alguns segundos se passaram até que a voz de Aro soasse do aparelho.

- Mando alguém?

Aro perguntou, e Demetri já sabia o que isso significava.

- Os lobisomens parecem passivos até agora. Mas peço permissão para matá-los caso venham ao meu encontro de forma violenta.

- Não acha mais vantajoso manter alguns vivos, caso precisemos?

- Vejo que sim.

- Siga as ordens. Edward está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em Volterra. Temo que fique um tempo maior na cidade de Forks.

- Entendo.

- _Buona fortuna_, Demetri.

Aro desligou o aparelho e Demetri o agradeceu por isso, porque no momento em que ouviu a ligação ser cortada, soltou um palavrão e fechou o celular de forma brusca, quase o quebrando. Mesmo que tivesse controle sobre sua força o suficiente para parecer normal, a expectativa de ficar em Forks por mais alguns dias havia lhe tomado a paciência.

Respirou fundo, ficando um pouco mais tranquilo com isso. Precisava focar-se na humana, ou senão sua permanência em Forks de nada valeria. Se tivesse que ficar na maldita cidade, pelo menos estaria fazendo um trabalho bem feito para seu mestre.

Fechou os olhos e captou o teor da mente da garota em apenas dois segundos, sabendo que de algum jeito, ele era único. Uma bagunça de sentimento e pensamentos, como se fosse uma placa com várias informações em diversas direções. Demetri sorriu e seguiu o rastro que a conexão fazia, indo diretamente para a casa de Bella Swan.

Parou de chofre ao ver a pequena casa submergir entre as copas das árvores mais baixas. Andou mais dois passos silenciosos. Os cheiros fétidos de lobisomens não estavam pela orla da floresta, e Demetri ficou surpreso com isso. Achou que pelo menos em volta da casa encontraria algum.

O que houve com a proteção exacerbada?

Ele escutava com distinção duas pulsações tranquilas que vinham de dentro da casa. Sabia que a segunda, no primeiro andar, era a do pai dela. Já ela estava no segundo andar, e devido ao ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos, ele poderia concluir que a garota estava calma, finalmente.

Sem conseguir se conter, o vampiro saiu por detrás das árvores que ficavam do outro lado da rua e correu em direção à casa, aproveitando-se da passividade da cidade. Ninguém notaria alguém subindo uma árvore próxima dali. Demetri se perguntou se os habitantes de Forks não estavam acostumados com assaltos. Uma árvore daquela seria perigoso, visto que ficava quase em frente à janela da casa.

Se o Cullen bebesse sangue humano, isso seria como um jantar servido em bandeja de ouro.

Ele escalou a árvore sem dificuldade, não fazendo nenhum barulho adicional. Percebeu que a garota parecia imersa em pensamentos.

Ela estava com o rosto apoiado na mão esquerda, enquanto a direita escrevia de forma lenta alguns números em um caderno fino. Estava estudando, mas parecia cansada. Vestia-se de forma estranha, parecia um menino de quinze anos. Estava com um moletom e uma calça do mesmo pano. Os cabelos estavam jogados para o lado direito, e os fios castanhos roçavam levemente a folha do caderno.

Demetri agachou-se um pouco, os olhos vermelhos escuros fitando cada movimento da garota, enquanto o nariz poderoso inalava o doce aroma do seu sangue.

* * *

><p>Bella odiava matemática. Se pudesse escolher entre ler inúmeros livros e resolver um exercício de geometria, ela ficaria com os dramas e romances de Shakespeare. Mas precisava estudar, a estafa devido à ausência de Edward já havia lhe tomado muito tempo, e ela estava um pouco saturada de sofrer por isso.<p>

A noite estava mais amena, não chovia. Bella adorava quando não chovia em Forks. Morar em uma cidade onde viver com os tênis molhados e o cabelo úmido poderia ser irritante em certos momentos.

Ela aproveitou-se do tempo e caminhou em direção à janela, abrindo-a. O vento gelado correu por todo o seu corpo e ela respirou fundo, olhando para fora da janela. Não tinha visto nenhum lobo andando em volta de sua casa, e agradeceu Jacob mentalmente por ter cumprido sua promessa. Não queria mais pessoas vigiando sua vida.

Voltou para sua escrivaninha e se sentou, olhando para os incontáveis números que pareciam desafiá-la. Suspirou e pegou o lápis novamente, recomeçando o exercício de onde havia parado. Um vento leve entrou pelo seu quarto, trazendo um forte e delicioso aroma de canela.

A boca de Bella salivou. Adorava aquele cheiro.

Automaticamente virou-se para a origem do aroma. Mas não havia ninguém na janela. Claro que não teria ninguém ali, ou teria?

Poderia ter. Bella desconfiou no mesmo segundo de que não estava sozinha. Havia convivido muito com vampiros e sabia perfeitamente que cada um deles tinha um aroma. Aromas variados, mas sempre incríveis aos olfatos humanos.

Edward tinha um cheiro doce, parecido com o cheiro de flores silvestres. Seu irmão, Jasper, possuía um aroma de hortelã. Alice cheirava a morango. Já os lobisomens tinham cheiros mais amadeirados, mas não eram menos cheirosos por isso. Bella amava todos os aromas.

Pensou seriamente que estava cercada demais pelo sobrenatural, pensando em aromas como se fosse algo normal cada pessoa ter um tão distinto.

Mas igual àquele cheiro, ela nunca havia sentido. Dava-lhe água na boca. Aquilo estava intrigando a garota, que pousou o lápis no caderno novamente, não conseguindo se concentrar. Voltou a se levantar e caminhar em direção à janela.

Quando chegou perto, a brisa bateu novamente em seu rosto, trazendo o aroma de canela pela segunda vez.

- Eu sei que você está aí.

Disse com tanta convicção que até ela própria se assustou. Esperou dois segundos, e quando respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, um vampiro apareceu como se estivesse sempre ali. Bella gritou de susto e colocou a mão no peito.

Odiava a velocidade dos vampiros, e odiava o dom que eles tinham em escalar as paredes, árvores. Em escalar tudo.

Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso torto. Bella analisou-o pela primeira vez de perto. O homem possuía covinhas, e o seu aroma de canela ficava ainda mais forte quando ele estava por perto. A origem do cheiro era realmente ele. Parecia ter trinta anos, se fosse humano. Sua idade de vampiro, Bella não poderia dizer. Estava com roupas negras da mesma forma que estava no dia em que salvou sua vida. A única diferença era a ausência do manto e do cachecol. Mas ela podia ver o cordão do colar que ele sempre usava, mesmo que o pingente com o símbolo estivesse para dentro da blusa. E ele era incrivelmente lindo. Mas isso se aplicava a todos os de sua espécie.

O vampiro não disse nada, apenas ficou em pé no galho grosso da árvore e se virou, arqueando-se para pular.

- Espera!

Antes que pudesse pedir para que ele ficasse mais um pouco, ele já havia saltado. Bella não pôde nem ao menos ver por onde ele havia entrado na floresta. Sua roupa negra e sua velocidade dificultavam imensamente aquilo.

A garota travou o maxilar, fechando o vidro da janela com força. Odiava isso. Iam até o seu quarto e ficavam a observando como se ela fosse uma obra de museu, e quando ela finalmente os confrontava, eles iam embora sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Ela já estava começando a ficar irritada com aquilo.

Sem contar as inúmeras perguntas que inundavam a mente da garota quando aquele tipo de coisa acontecia. As mesmas perguntas que ela já havia esquecido, mas que ele fez questão de reviver com tal aparição.

Quem era ele? Não sabia responder aquela pergunta, e não tinha nenhuma teoria. O que ele estaria fazendo a vigiando? Por que havia salvado sua vida? Ela não podia deixar de evitar a comparação dele com Edward. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, o cheiro do vampiro de olhos vermelhos era muito melhor do que o cheiro do vampiro de olhos dourados.

E a principal pergunta que inundava sua mente: o veria novamente?

Ela remexeu a cabeça para afastar aqueles tipos de pensamentos. Sua curiosidade estava lhe sufocando, mas a garota no fundo sabia que não poderia criar esperanças em relação ao um possível terceiro encontro.

Além do mais, já havia atraído muita confusão com aquela raça imortal, e se pudesse escolher, não passaria por aquilo novamente.

Com tal pensamento, Bella desistiu de terminar os exercícios de matemática e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, apagando a luz do abajur e caindo em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p>Demetri corria em direção a Seattle a fim de chegar até o seu apartamento. Já havia desistido de carros há dias. Não tinha paciência com os humanos pedindo cheques e adiantamento em troca de latas velhas. Seria mais proveitoso comprar um carro bom, que pudesse ter uma velocidade pelo menos um décimo da sua, mas Demetri sabia que não acharia tal veículo por ali em pronta entrega.<p>

Começou a pensar sobre o que havia acontecido minutos atrás. A humana tinha sentido seu cheiro, e sabia que o cheiro vinha de um vampiro. Ele refletiu um pouco, a garota não parecia ser tão estúpida quanto ele pensava.

Uma ardência na garganta deixou-o surpreso. Horas atrás não estava com sede. Sabia que o aroma da garota era doce, mas a ponto de deixá-lo assim?

Demetri parou já na fronteira de Seattle e deu de ombros. Não precisava conseguir desculpas para caçar. Se estava com sede, matava alguém e anulava essa sensação. Simples.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ele respirou fundo e sentiu os diversos aromas que estavam planando pelo ambiente. Havia uma rua próxima, onde aconteciam as festas proibidas adolescentes.

Sorriu e correu em direção ao aroma mais doce, o aroma mais parecido com o aroma da humana que havia visitado. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia tirar o cheiro de Bella Swan da mente, e pergunta-se sempre o porquê disso. Dias atrás o achava comum, suportável.

Uma garota andava trôpega pela rua, uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica na mão. Demetri não conseguia entender o fascínio que os humanos tinham por aquelas bebidas, se elas os deixavam incrivelmente mais lentos e idiotas. Não lembrava se havia consumido aquele tipo de bebida em sua vida humana, mas se tivesse, definitivamente não teria sido pelo mesmo motivo da garota. Sexo.

Humanas imbecis precisavam disso para fazer o que há de mais sublime na vida, seja ela mortal ou imortal. Sexo.

E foi com essa certeza que Demetri se aproximou da garota morena, olhando para ela, faminto. Faminto pelo seu sangue. A menina esboçou um sorriso safado e bobo nos lábios e se aproximou, o efeito do álcool anulando qualquer pensamento de que tal atitude seria perigosa.

Ele não perdeu seu tempo com teatro. Terminou com a distância e puxou os longos fios negros, expondo o pescoço. Beijou a veia pulsante, fazendo a humana gemer, para depois gritar ao sentir as navalhas entrando pela sua pele. O sangue escorreu pela garganta dele, uma sensação de satisfação percorrendo lugar.

Ele sugou até a última gota. Não era um sangue doce. Estava amargo devido à bebida alcoólica. As refeições em Seattle eram ruins. Suas preferências eram difíceis de achar naquele lugar. Onde iria encontrar uma virgem em meio a uma cidade que estava inundada de promiscuidade?

Deu de ombros. Estava satisfeito por ora. Isso que importava. Deixou o corpo da menina cair na rua e o chutou para perto da parede, onde uma sombra mais escura o tampava parcialmente. No dia seguinte, algum morador ou algum mendigo a encontraria.

Demetri remexeu a cabeça em negação ao ver como o ser humano poderia ser estúpido, antes de dar meia volta e seguir correndo em direção ao apartamento, dessa vez sem um pingo de sede.


	8. Contato

**Contato**

**- aproximadamente uma semana depois -**

Demetri andava de forma calma pelas ruas de Forks. Uma semana havia se passado desde que ligara para Aro com o intuito de informá-lo sobre a existência dos lobisomens. E seu mestre havia lhe mandado ficar naquela cidade.

Mesmo que o vampiro estivesse entediado com aquele marasmo, um fato positivo ele não podia deixar de analisar: ele não precisava usar capa. O céu de Forks era nublado e os raios solares eram ausentes em quase todos os dias ali, o que facilitava a vida de Demetri. Mesmo que o peso da capa fosse quase imperceptível, não ter preocupações em sempre checar se a pele estava aparecendo era algo bem vindo.

Os olhos vermelhos, cobertos por óculos escuros, analisavam todos os humanos que havia ao redor. Os homens passavam pelo vampiro e o olhavam com um pouco de curiosidade. Demetri sabia que Forks era uma cidade pequena, e um rosto novo sempre era uma novidade no lugar. Revirou os olhos por debaixo das lentes.

Um grupo de garotas se aproximava dele. As meninas o olharam com curiosidade também, mas Demetri pôde sentir a onda de pensamentos femininos fluir por todo o lugar, e não precisava necessariamente de um dom para isso. Elas se entreolhavam e davam sorrisos cúmplices, como se estivessem conversando algo importantíssimo. Já ele direcionava a sua atenção para outros caminhos. Sentia o cheiro das meninas e estava escolhendo mentalmente qual poderia ser a sua próxima refeição. Mas ele já estava satisfeito, e mesmo que algumas ali fossem virgens e com sangue limpo, qualquer homicídio em Forks poderia gerar suspeitas.

* * *

><p>Bella acordou naquela manhã de sábado de forma tranquila, e se surpreendeu com isso. Não dormia bem há tempos. Espreguiçou-se lentamente debaixo do cobertor e percebeu que estava com calor. A janela estava aberta, mas nenhum barulho de chuva chegava aos seus ouvidos, e nenhum vento gelado entrava pelo quarto. Não existia sol, mas Bella pôde perceber com convicção que o dia era um dos poucos dias que podia se aproveitar de forma satisfatória a cidade de Forks.<p>

Consequentemente La Push.

Era um dia raro, e Bella lembrou-se de que não via Jacob desde o dia do conflito em sua escola, e percebeu que estava com saudade do amigo. Decidiu por ir a La Push, poderia convidá-lo até mesmo para pular de penhasco, ou simplesmente andar pela praia e conversar assuntos inúteis, como faziam nos tempos bons de amizade.

Sentiu-se mais animada com o sábado e saiu da cama, enfiando roupas de banho no corpo e uma roupa mais fresca por cima, calçando os tênis logo depois. Arrumou uma mochila com uma toalha, caso precisasse mesmo pular de pedras e penhascos. Penteou os cabelos e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto.

Ao descer as escadas, Charlie parou de ler o jornal diário e a fitou de canto de olho. Bella sorriu para o pai e pegou uma fruta, mordiscando-a.

- Bom dia, Charlie.

Desejou a ele, que a olhou com olhos curiosos.

- Bom dia, Bells. Vai sair?

Charlie olhou para a mochila pendurada no ombro da filha. Bella mordeu mais uma vez a maçã e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vou para La Push, ver se Jake quer dar um pulo na praia.

Os olhos de Charlie brilharam. Há meses queria que a filha saísse da situação depressiva em que estava por causa do maldito namorado egoísta. Charlie apenas assentiu com animação, enquanto ela sorria e saía de casa, mochila no ombro e maçã na mão.

Entrou na picape e a ligou, pegando a estrada para La Push. Abriu o vidro para o vento quente bater em seu rosto. O silêncio a reconfortava agora, mas infelizmente ainda abria espaço para pensamentos que ela tentava evitar.

Não demorou muito a avistar as casas pequenas da vila Quileut. Bella pegou a rua que dava para a casa de Jacob e a pequena casa simples e vermelha apareceu por entre as árvores. Ela sentia falta do lugar, desde que Victoria não era mais um problema, ela não visitava Jacob, era sempre o amigo lobisomem que ia ao seu encontro.

Desligou a picape e rumou para a porta da casa vermelha, batendo. Um barulho diferente soou dentro da casa e ela apenas esperou, sabendo que era Billy que estava do outro lado. O pai de Jacob abriu a porta e pareceu surpreso ao vê-la ali.

- Bella.

Franziu o cenho e ela deu um sorriso contido.

- Jake está?

Billy começou a ficar inquieto, e ela o conhecia o suficiente para dizer que ele estava incomodado com algo. Bella o fulminou com os olhos, dizendo por meio desse gesto que não sairia dali enquanto não tivesse uma resposta honesta.

- Er... Jacob saiu com a Wolfpack, Bella. Estão longe. Eles estão procurando por novos rastros.

Bella não precisou de mais palavras, sabia perfeitamente quais tipos de rastros Sam e seus lacaios estavam procurando. A garota apenas assentiu para Billy, despedindo-se dele e virando as costas, a fim de caminhar para a picape.

Bateu a porta do veículo com força e ligou-o, voltando novamente para a estrada onde levava a Forks. Jacob estava perseguindo o vampiro que havia salvado sua vida, daquilo ela tinha certeza. E ela ficou com ainda mais raiva ao perceber que Jacob estava ignorando um pedido seu.

Mesmo que não visse o vampiro há mais ou menos uma semana, não queria que ele morresse por lobisomens, seria quase mal educado deixá-lo ser despedaçado. Afinal, era graças a ele que ela estava ali, dirigindo sua picape, sentindo o calor que a cidade estava.

Bella pensou seriamente em procurar a Wolfpack, sabia que Jacob era barulhento quando queria, e sabia que os lobos gigantescos não seriam algo difícil de identificar. Parou a picape na orla da floresta, perto de sua casa. O dia parecia mais quente do que quando havia saído.

Embrenhou-se por entre as árvores, dessa vez mais segura do que da última vez. Não havia Victoria para caçá-la e matá-la. Não havia vampiro desconhecido para confrontá-la. Bella estava só.

* * *

><p>Depois de quase quarenta minutos caminhando, ela se sentiu um pouco cansada. Não havia nenhum sinal dos lobos, e pela primeira vez ela acreditou em Billy lhe dizendo que eles estavam longe. Onde estariam? Na certa algumas cidades por perto não tinham tantas florestas como Forks ou La Push.<p>

Bella sentia a blusa colar-se ao seu corpo, e percebeu que a mochila que carregava parecia mais pesada do que quando a pegara no começo do dia. Queria descansar.

Um barulho de água lhe chamou a atenção. Avistou um pequeno riacho que corria calmo entre as árvores. O calor a sufocava, nunca havia presenciado um dia tão quente em Forks, desde que havia mudado. O que estava acontecendo com aquela cidade?

Não pensou muito, foi em direção ao riacho e aproveitou-se da solidão, retirando a roupa e ficando apenas com a roupa de banho, entrando no rio gelado e se arrepiando. A sensação reconfortante lhe envolveu em um segundo e ela fechou os olhos. Adorava a água, e os dias em que podia entrar em um riacho de Forks sem sofrer reações preocupantes eram quase raros.

Bella não soube contar quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas boiando e sentindo seu corpo flutuar, enquanto seu cérebro se desligava de tudo, até mesmo das piores preocupações. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que o céu parecia mais escuro. Estava na hora de ir embora, o tom cinzento do céu lhe indicava isso.

Saiu do rio e sentiu o vento gelado passar por seu corpo. Não iria colocar sua única muda de roupa com as roupas de banho encharcadas, então resolveu deitar-se na grama, estendendo a toalha ali e apoiando a cabeça na mochila. Fechou os olhos novamente, esperando secar. Bella entregou-se a um sono tranquilo sem ao menos perceber.

* * *

><p>Demetri observava Bella há quase uma hora. A garota estava entregue a um sono pesado, e não parecia nem um pouco com alguém que iria acordar por vontade própria antes do anoitecer. Ele revirou os olhos, pensando seriamente em como ela era burra.<p>

Se dependesse dela, ele teria realmente que ficar a vida inteira a protegendo. Como alguém conseguia dormir tão tranquilamente sozinha em meio a uma floresta? Será que ela não sabia quantos animais estavam ao seu redor?

Ele sabia, e podia escutar cada batimento de cada esquilo, urso, cervo e passarinho. Não estavam por perto, e o vampiro sabia que sua presença era o motivo disso. Os animais seguiam seus instintos, afastando-se claramente dos predadores mais perigosos.

Demetri suspirou, fazendo o cheiro doce da humana chegar ao seu nariz. Revirou os olhos e perdeu a paciência, a cutucando de leve com o pé.

Bella acordou assustada, olhando ao redor como se temesse que algum leão da montanha estivesse mexendo em seu corpo com o focinho. Mas não era nenhum animal, e sim o vampiro que a intrigava há mais de semanas.

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o vampiro que estava de pé a sua frente. Os olhos dele estavam mais claros do que da última vez em que o viu, mas ele sempre a olhava de modo indiferente, como se fosse superior a ela.

- Eu não salvei a sua vida para que você durma em meio a uma floresta como se estivesse dormindo na sua própria cama.

Demetri falou de forma rude. Bella apenas se levantou, o sangue fervendo dentro do corpo. Odiava o modo como ele falava com ela. Ela o olhou de forma quase violenta.

- Não preciso dar satisfação do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, vampiro. Você salvou a minha vida porque quis, e não porque eu implorei.

Bella sustentou o olhar de forma desafiadora. Ela não temia aquele vampiro, mesmo que ele possuísse olhos carmins, muito diferentes dos olhos dourados a qual ela estava acostumada. Os olhos castanhos correram de forma leve e rápida pelo homem, e ela percebeu que o vampiro finalmente estava vestido com roupas mais casuais, porém sempre negras. Calça jeans, blusa de manga, e tênis.

Demetri fez o mesmo que ela, não acreditando no que a garota havia lhe falado. Como humanos conseguiam ser ingratos! Se dependesse dele, o corpo dela estaria apodrecendo em meio à floresta. Mas não, ela estava na sua frente, o olhando de forma petulante, e com roupas de banhos, que deixavam bem à mostra as curvas que ele poderia jurar que não existiam.

Bella percebeu o modo como ele a olhou. Travou o maxilar e lembrou-se de que estava apenas com roupas de banho. Deu as costas para ele de forma corajosa e caminhou em direção à sua mochila, pegando as roupas e enfiando-as de qualquer maneira no corpo. Calçou os tênis e pegou a mochila, enfiando a toalha dentro dela e jogando-a no ombro. Ao virar-se novamente, surpreendeu-se ao constatar que ele ainda estava ali.

Ela mordeu a língua e caminhou com passos largos em direção a ele, apontando o dedo indicador no rosto perfeito de pedra.

- Escute aqui, seu vampiro imbecil. Você não tem o direito de me perseguir dessa maneira.

Esperou a reação dele, sabendo que havia passado dos limites. Não tinha ideia da origem daquele homem, e lembrou-se de que ele poderia ser perigoso. O fato de ele ter salvado sua vida não lhe daria a certeza de que ele não a drenaria ali mesmo. Bella estremeceu.

Mas ele não o fez, apenas sorriu, o mesmo sorriso torto que havia dado a ela no dia em que Bella o encontrara na árvore em frente à janela do seu quarto. A mão dele envolveu com calma o pulso dela e a garota sentiu pela primeira vez depois de meses o toque gelado ao qual estava habituada. Ele parecia mais frio do que Edward.

Ele abaixou o braço dela, e a garota não pôde deixar de observar que a sua mão estava em um local bastante íntimo do corpo dele, e bastante perigoso. Incomodou-se com isso, mas ele não a tirou a mão dela dali, apenas permaneceu imóvel.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Demetri sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela ficar mais forte e respirou fundo em um instinto. Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos negros dele. Alarmou-se com isso, sabendo exatamente o que a cor significava. Edward sempre sustentava olhos negros quando estava com sede.

Mas ele não se mexeu, apenas soltou o pulso dela. O hálito gelado e com aroma de canela invadiu os sentidos dela quando ele abriu a boca.

- Olha, garota, eu faço o que eu quiser. – Demetri aproximou-se um pouco mais dela – E se você se sente tão incomodada com isso, basta me impedir.

Ele se aproximou dela automaticamente, fazendo com ela se assustasse com aquilo. Não sabia quem era ele, e o que ele queria com ela, afinal. Não gostava do modo como ele falava com ela, como se fosse livre para ditar ordens e fazer o que tinha vontade. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas, obviamente, que ele nem se mexeu. Na verdade, Demetri nem havia sentido o toque dela, apenas visto que ela estava tentando afastá-lo.

Bella seguiu seus instintos, virando-se de costas para ele e caminhando até onde a trilha se encontrava. Era a única maneira de sair de perto dele. Virou-se para ele novamente.

- Não aguento mais esses malditos vampiros!

Gritou de forma rude, para depois perceber a burrice que havia cometido. Ficou estática por um momento. Estava mais que claro que a existência de vampiros era um segredo para os humanos, em tese. De qualquer maneira, não era para Bella saber que a raça dele existia, mesmo que quase estivesse sido morta por uma. E falar em voz alta que já havia convivido com vampiros poderia lhe causar problemas.

Mas o vampiro que estava a sua frente não parecia surpreso com o grito dela. Apenas enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e a esperou. Ela respirou fundo e deu as costas novamente, caminhando para a trilha.

Em menos de vinte minutos de descida, já havia alcançado sua picape. Entrou rapidamente e bateu a porta velha com força, ligando a picape e acelerando.

Bella não queria, mas não pôde deixar de observar que o vampiro estranho a estava seguindo, e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder aquilo.


	9. Olhos Negros

**Olhos Negros**

Bella entrou em sua casa tentando de todas as formas não fazer nenhum barulho adicional. A luz da cozinha estava apagada, e apenas a claridade do abajur e da televisão da sala iluminava o ambiente.

Mas é claro que Charlie Swan estava a esperando, acordado.

Seu pai a olhou de cima em baixo, parecendo procurar algum vestígio de que a provável saída havia deixado consequências físicas na garota. Mas ele parecia estar satisfeito depois que fez toda a vistoria.

- Onde estava?

Bella revirou os olhos, retirando a mochila pesada das costas e jogando-a no chão da sala.

- Estava com Jake, pai.

Charlie ficou satisfeito no mesmo segundo, sorrindo para a garota carinhosamente e voltando imediatamente sua atenção para o jogo que estava sendo transmitido na televisão.

Bella caminhou para a cozinha, percebendo que o seu estômago roncava em protesto devido às horas sem comida. Não havia levado um lanche para a caminhada, e mesmo se tivesse pensado nisso, não teria comido. Infelizmente havia dormido e perdido boa parte do seu dia, e infelizmente o vampiro que havia confrontado tinha conseguido tirar cada sensação de fome do seu corpo.

Ela travou o maxilar, percebendo que havia perdido de vista o vampiro. Poderia jurar que ele estava a seguindo pelo menos até o momento em que virou em sua rua. Mas depois que estacionou a picape e correu os olhos em volta de onde estava, não conseguira ver nada. Claro que ele não ficaria ali para que qualquer humano o visse, mas Bella se sentiu idiota procurando por ele entre as árvores, forçando a vista para tentar enxergar um vulto negro na escuridão da noite.

Ela comeu o que restou do almoço, sentindo o tempero diferente. Charlie nunca fora um bom cozinheiro, e ela sabia que seu pai estava tentando agradá-la ao fazer um macarrão gosmento. Não comentou nada sobre aquele assunto com ele, apenas o fato de não comer pizza fria já a deixava mais animada.

Sentiu o cansaço começar a dar os primeiros sinais em seu corpo. Não sentia sono. As horas que havia dormido na floresta foram o suficiente para que ela ficasse acordada por pelo menos até às duas da manhã, ela só não sabia como iria ocupar sua mente até que seu corpo lhe pedisse pelo descanso completo.

Terminou de comer o macarrão, jogando o prato na pia. Caminhou para a sala e pegou novamente a mochila, colocando-a no ombro. Charlie estava focado no jogo, e parecia mais com tédio do que animado por causa do resultado.

- Pai? Vou dormir. Estou cansada e com sono. Boa noite!

Desejou a Charlie e ele apenas assentiu, gesticulando com a mão e esquecendo-se completamente da presença da filha quando seu time atacou o time adversário. Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Subiu as escadas de forma lenta e cansada e entrou no quarto, jogando a mochila no chão e correndo os olhos atentamente por cada canto.

Ninguém estivera ali. A cama já estava arrumada, Bella sabia que chegaria tarde caso encontrasse Jacob. Os papéis dos exercícios de matemática estavam arrumados em cima da escrivaninha. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu apenas o cheiro característico do seu quarto. E um cheiro incômodo de grama úmida e terra.

Estava ficando paranoica com toda aquela história de perseguição de lobisomens e vampiros.

Foi em direção ao banheiro e tomou um banho lento e confortável. Saiu do banheiro e escutou o ronco de Charlie vindo do primeiro andar. Vestiu uma camisola um pouco mais curta do que o normal. Ainda não estava chovendo e a noite estava peculiarmente quente comparada às noites sempre frias de Forks.

De qualquer maneira, apenas por precaução, Bella fechou a janela. Não confiava no tempo de Forks, e sabia que a qualquer momento poderia voltar a chover. Enfiou-se debaixo da coberta, fechando os olhos e sentindo o seu corpo relaxar. Sabia que não dormiria, mas pelo menos queria descansar do dia estranho e tenso que tivera.

* * *

><p>Demetri voltou para seu apartamento logo quando viu o carro da humana estacionar em sua casa. Sabendo que ela estava segura, começou a correr em direção a Seattle. Queria tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.<p>

Chegou ao seu apartamento cerca de vinte minutos depois. Entrou pela porta da sala, caminhando diretamente para o quarto e retirando a roupa pelo caminho. A água quente da ducha correu pelo seu corpo, relaxando-o completamente. Demetri fechou os olhos e procurou pensar nos próximos passos a serem tomados.

Não aguentava mais aquilo, sempre perseguindo a humana a fim de ter certeza da sua segurança. Sempre fora bom em seu trabalho, e faria de tudo para não decepcionar Aro. Mas mantê-lo praticamente em cativeiro em Forks era quase como uma penitência.

Saiu do banho e caminhou nu para o quarto. Não se preocupava com a janela aberta. Mesmo que estivesse na cobertura do prédio, sabia que ninguém o veria ali. E mesmo se visse, Demetri nunca se incomodou com aquele tipo de vergonha.

Vestiu uma cueca boxer preta e uma calça jeans preta por cima, pegando o celular e digitando o número da pessoa com quem queria falar.

- Ciao.

- A humana já tem conhecimento da minha presença constante. Ordens?

Demetri perguntou um pouco esperançoso. Aro poderia achar aquele fato perturbador e pedir ao vampiro para que ele voltasse à Volterra, e mandasse outro guarda para fazer o serviço. Mas seu mestre não lhe deu a resposta que ele esperava. Demorou alguns segundos para que a voz do outro lado da linha soasse novamente.

- Eu andei pesquisando sobre essa humana, Demetri. E descobri muita coisa interessante a respeito dela...

Aro parecia divagar, e Demetri apenas engoliu em seco. Tal fato era novo para ele. A humana ter algo de interessante? Difícil de acreditar.

- Creio que Bella terá um potencial elevado caso se torne vampira. E preciso que você se aproxime dela para que isso aconteça.

A voz de Aro parecia calma, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritária. Demetri franziu o cenho. Sabia que o seu mestre estava lhe dando ordens diretas.

- Certo.

Disse monossilabicamente e Aro despediu-se, desligando o aparelho celular. Demetri não conseguia entender o que Aro havia lhe dito. Bella tinha potencial para ser uma vampira? E de onde Aro tirou aquela conclusão? Com base em quais fatos e estudos?

A curiosidade aflorou, mas Demetri apenas negou com a cabeça, sabendo que sua missão tinha acabado de se tornar mais complicada. Aproximar-se de um humano era quase como pedir para um tigre se aproximar de um gato e sentir-se animado com aquilo.

Mas Aro manda, Demetri faz.

Ele colocou uma blusa branca social no corpo e saiu do apartamento, seguindo novamente em direção a Forks.

* * *

><p>Bella estava deitada em sua cama, os olhos castanhos focados no teto do seu quarto. Apenas a leve luz do abajur iluminava o cômodo, a luz da lua fazia com que as árvores lá fora desenhassem formas estranhas nas paredes. Ela suspirou lentamente, fechando os olhos e tentando por meio disso buscar o sono que não queria vir ao seu encontro.<p>

Escutou um barulho leve de alguém batendo na janela e abriu os olhos, assustada. O que viu a deixou desconfiada. O vampiro que a perseguia por dias estava agachado junto à janela, os pés plantados de forma confortável no galho grosso da árvore, como se aquele lugar fosse chão concreto.

Ela saiu da cama, caminhando para a janela e abrindo o vidro. No momento em que o fez, sentiu a brisa mais fria bater em seu corpo quente, o aroma peculiar de canela do vampiro entrou em seu quarto, inebriando o ambiente. Ele esboçou um sorriso torto, antes de deslizar para dentro do quarto e ficar de pé.

Ela achou estranho aquilo. Definitivamente não estava acostumada com presenças masculinas que não fosse Charlie, Edward e Jacob em seu quarto, e ver um vampiro de olhos vermelhos e aparência perigosa fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco desconfortável. Sensação que o vampiro não parecia partilhar.

Os olhos vermelhos capturaram os olhos castanhos.

- Não devia abrir a janela para desconhecidos, garota.

Bella mordeu a língua para impedir sua boca de se abrir e xingar um palavrão alto. Charlie estava lá embaixo, e mesmo que ela estivesse escutando os roncos altos do pai, não queria correr o risco de acordá-lo. O vampiro ainda estava a fitando, um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. Estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca social que possuía alguns botões fora da casa, fazendo com que parte do seu peitoral definido ficasse à mostra. Bella engoliu em seco.

- Convivi com vampiros tempo o suficiente para saber que, se você quisesse me fazer mal, já teria feito.

A frase saiu de forma automática de seus lábios e Bella percebeu que ele não parecia surpreso com a revelação. Pelo contrário, o rosto perfeito não moveu um músculo depois do que ela havia acabado de falar.

- Você sabe que eu já tive contato com outros vampiros.

Não fora uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. Demetri continuou em silêncio, e isso foi a confirmação de que Bella estava certa. Ela começou a ficar inquieta, deu as costas para ele e se sentou na cama, procurando ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Demetri continuou parado em frente à cama. Sabia que Aro queria uma aproximação, e estava pensando no modo que iria fazer aquilo. Ser sincero e dizer quem ele era poderia ser o primeiro passo.

- Garota, eu sou um Volturi.

Bella reconheceu o nome. Edward havia lhe falado do clã de vampiros que moravam na Itália, e que controlavam todos da sua espécie. De repente ela começou a se perguntar novamente o porquê da presença dele ali, e pela primeira vez começou a temê-lo realmente.

Ele ainda estava em pé, de frente para a cama, imóvel. Bella percebeu que ele não fazia muita questão de ocultar que era um vampiro. Ela sabia que ele não precisava se sentar, mas já estava ficando aflita por causa da postura dele, como se ele estivesse fazendo um esforço para ficar tão aristocrático, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia relaxado, o que a deixava com raiva. Vampiros às vezes eram irritantes.

Odiava o modo como ele a olhava, odiava o modo como ele não fazia questão de se fingir de humano na presença dela, odiava quando ele a chamava de garota, como se ela fosse uma menina de doze anos. Odiava tudo no vampiro que estava ali, em pé no seu quarto, como se fosse um amigo.

- Por favor, você pode se sentar?

Ela pediu e ele fechou a boca, sendo cortado por Bella. Demetri olhou para ela e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Por quanto tempo ela havia convivido com vampiros?

- Eu não preciso me sentar, garota.

Bella respirou fundo.

- Por favor, pelo menos finja que é humano.

Demetri ficou impaciente com a insistência dela, mas sabia que ela não o deixaria concluir o que ele queria concluir se ele não fizesse o que ela estava pedindo. Sentou-se na cama, perto dela, e a olhou com os olhos atentos e vermelhos.

- Meu nome é Demetri. Fui enviado por Aro há alguns dias com uma missão. Aro é o líder dos Volturi. Eu precisava de todo modo que você ficasse em segurança. Fui enviado para que você possa ter uma vida tranquila.

Bella o olhou e franziu o cenho. Ele fora enviado por causa dela? Aquela informação a pegou desprevenida. Não conseguia entender o motivo para que um Volturi viajasse quilômetros de distância e viesse até Forks a fim de manter uma humana em segurança. Pior, uma humana que sabia do mundo deles, em segurança. A razão dos Volturi não era para que o segredo da existência deles ficasse oculto?

- Mas vocês não estão ocupados demais com o seu mundo para virem até aqui? Como sabiam que eu estava correndo perigo?

Muitas perguntas começaram a girar na mente de Bella. Demetri apenas respirou fundo, sentindo o leve e doce aroma do sangue da garota. Ele tinha sorte da janela estar aberta. Ele pensou seriamente nas perguntas dela. E uma das perguntas também girava na mente dele. Os Volturi precisavam mesmo que a humana ficasse em segurança, com tantos problemas para resolver no mundo dos vampiros?

Como iria explicar para ela o motivo de saber que ela corria perigo? Se Demetri tivesse que seguir as ordens de Aro, não poderia mentir para ela. Seu mestre parecia muito interessado em ver Bella em forma de vampira, e de qualquer maneira a garota iria descobrir. Decidiu por ser sincero.

- Edward Cullen veio até Volterra a fim de se matar. Aro me contou que o Cullen pensou que você tinha pulado de um penhasco. Ele achou que você estava morta, e queria ter o mesmo fim. Eu o impedi de fazê-lo. O Cullen nos contou sobre a vampira nômade chamada Victoria, e pediu para que nós a protegêssemos em troca de servidão.

Demetri terminou de falar, como se a notícia que estava dando para ela no momento fosse algo banal. Ao ouvir pela primeira vez depois de meses notícias de Edward, o coração de Bella começou a se acelerar.

- Por que ele pensou que eu havia pulado de um penhasco? Alice...

Bella pensava em voz alta, ignorando completamente a presença do vampiro a sua frente. As lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos olhos castanhos, embaçando sua visão. Edward ainda a amava, ele havia tentado se matar por causa dela. Ainda havia esperanças em vê-lo? Se ele estava servindo aos Volturi, ele ainda estava vivo. Bella concluiu aquilo tudo com expectativa, mas no mesmo momento a sentiu se esvair do seu corpo.

Se Edward estava em Volterra em servidão, não voltaria nunca mais.

As lágrimas agora desciam de forma livre pelo rosto, os batimentos cardíacos se acelerando cada vez mais à medida que a garota pensava nas possibilidades de rever Edward.

- Por favor, se acalme. Eu não tenho paciência para reações humanas.

Demetri falou de forma ríspida, fazendo com que Bella saísse de seu estado pensativo no mesmo momento. Ela o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos sem conseguir se conter, mas respirou fundo para se acalmar. Bella percebeu que o vampiro que estava na sua frente não era nem um pouco parecido com os vampiros que havia convivido. Ele era grosseiro e rude.

Demetri correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, percebendo que ela estava com uma camisola curta. Os seios subiam e desciam rapidamente, mas ela parecia estar mais calma. Ele examinou cada reação do corpo dela, observando que o coração já estava com batimentos tranquilos e estáveis, e as lágrimas haviam recuado.

Os seios agora subiam e desciam de forma compassada, e ele lembrou-se momentaneamente do toque daquela humana. Ela era quente, assim como todos os humanos, mas ele não conseguia entender o porquê do toque dela ter ficado marcado em sua memória. Já havia tocado em outros humanos, e sabia exatamente como eram. Ele fez sua conclusão, acreditando que quando os caçava, não se interessava muito por isso. Quando se está com sede, foca-se mais no sangue do que na temperatura.

Mas aquele toque era diferente, era real, era palpável. Sem pensar muito, Demetri estendeu o braço e plantou a mão direita no peito dela, fechando os olhos e sentindo o toque quente penetrar em cada espaço onde suas peles se encontravam.

O coração batia de forma calma, mas no momento em que ela percebeu o que o vampiro havia feito, sentiu-se ansiosa e surpresa. O fluxo de batimentos cardíacos voltou a se acelerar. Bella o fitou com interesse, ele parecia concentrado naquele órgão do seu corpo.

Mas quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos, ela se assustou. Os olhos dele estavam negros como a escuridão da noite, e a fitavam com uma fome inacreditável.

Bella engoliu em seco.


	10. Teste

**Teste**

Bella ficou imóvel, sentindo o seu coração bater mais rápido à medida que ela fitava aqueles olhos escuros. Não conseguia se mexer, e mesmo se conseguisse, não poderia. Ela não queria fazer movimentos bruscos perto de um Volturi com olhos negros.

Demetri ficou observando a garota, o braço estendido e a mão pousada no peito dela, sentindo o coração dela bater de forma descompassada. Mesmo que o fluxo sanguíneo fosse bem maior naquele lugar, e estivesse anormal devido à reação que ela tivera, ele tinha anos de experiência, e não se sentia tentado a ponto de ter que se afastar por medo. Ela estava corada, a boca travada, o corpo imóvel e endurecido, como se ela estivesse com receio do vampiro lhe fazer de jantar.

Bella esperou o vampiro tomar a primeira atitude depois daquilo, fixando os olhos castanhos nos olhos negros, sustentando o olhar que ele estava lhe dando. Ele não piscava, mas as orbes começaram a clarear, voltando à cor carmim habitual. Ela começou a relaxar o corpo, percebendo que ele não iria atacá-la ali mesmo. Ele estava controlado, por assim dizer. Odiava quando os olhos daquela espécie ficavam negros, Bella sempre temia ser a próxima refeição quando isso acontecia.

Claro que aquele tipo de sensação nunca ocorria com Edward. Mas o vampiro que agora estava na sua frente não era um Cullen vegetariano de olhos dourados, e sim um Volturi que bebia sangue humano, e ela poderia jurar que ele sentia prazer com aquilo.

Ela saiu da linha sanguinária de raciocínio, piscando algumas vezes para se situar novamente. Demetri ainda estava com a mão pousada no peito dela, o toque frio a lembrava de ficar parada, apenas esperando a reação dele. Ela percebeu que os dedos dele estavam perigosamente perto dos seus seios e se afastou automaticamente. A mão dele caiu nas pernas dela, e ela pôde sentir o toque frio dele naquele lugar do seu corpo. Mas o vampiro a retirou em um segundo.

O corpo de Bella começou a se esquentar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não pode simplesmente me tocar quando quiser!

Disse em um tom um pouco mais alto do que o normal e temeu que isso acordasse Charlie, mas o ronco do seu pai podia ser ouvido até mesmo com a porta fechada. Depois de um tempo, ela percebeu que havia levantado a voz para um Volturi, e engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se o que ele representava.

Demetri franziu o cenho, uma pequena parcela de raiva percorreu o seu corpo quando escutou o que a garota havia dito. Odiava o fato da humana não temê-lo, e odiava o fato dela ser petulante, como se ele não pudesse tirar a vida dela quando quisesse. Ele tinha centenas de anos, e apenas um vampiro dizia o que ele podia ou não fazer. E esse vampiro era Aro.

Demetri se aproximou da garota e fitou diretamente os olhos castanhos.

- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, garota.

O coração dela voltou a se acelerar automaticamente. Ele continuou a olhá-la, perguntando-se mentalmente como seria beijar uma humana. Seria quente? Seria anormal? Seria insignificante igual a ela?

Bella esperou o vampiro lhe dizer algo mais. Os olhos vermelhos vivos estavam cravados nos seus lábios, e ela temia o que ele podia fazer. A boca dele se abriu, o aroma de canela do seu hálito bateu no rosto quente dela. E depois disso, Bella percebeu o que ele pretendia.

Ela tentou se afastar novamente dele, mas ele foi mais rápido. Eles sempre eram mais rápidos. Antes que ela pudesse fugir e sair da cama, Demetri a enlaçou pela cintura, não fazendo nenhuma questão de ser delicado. Os braços dele eram fortes, e mesmo que estivessem cobertos pelo tecido da blusa social branca, Bella pôde sentir a temperatura baixa que possuíam.

No momento em que sentiu o corpo quente da humana bater de encontro ao seu, Demetri pôde perceber ondas elétricas passando pelo seu próprio corpo. A sensação de que ele era um predador invadiu cada célula do vampiro. Ela era a presa, tão frágil e sonsa...

Ele pensava seriamente se queria fazer aquilo, os olhos castanhos o fitavam de forma assustada. Infelizmente, Demetri era um vampiro, e por ser um vampiro, parte de si era um animal. Um animal que às vezes ganhava da parte racional. Racional, nunca humana. Demetri não tinha nenhuma parte humana.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a beijou.

Bella ficou imóvel, se odiando por causa das reações do seu corpo. Ela não queria beijá-lo, ela ainda amava Edward. Porém, o seu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro ao sentir a boca fria e carnuda do Volturi na sua, o oxigênio começou a faltar nos seus pulmões. E no momento em que ela ouviu um leve rosnado partir do vampiro, Bella sabia que não iria conseguir ficar irredutível.

Amava Edward, sim. Mas Edward havia a deixado. Ela conseguia guardar mágoa dele.

Demetri correu as mãos pela cintura da garota, sentindo cada poro da pele humana arrepiado. Sua mão direita encontrou os cabelos longos e castanhos, a mão esquerda estacionou nas costas para que ela não tentasse se afastar.

Ele fez força com os lábios, abrindo-os para que Bella fizesse o mesmo. Ela não relutou, sabia que seria inútil. Odiava se sentir fraca, odiava o poder que os vampiros tinham sobre ela. A língua dele deslizou de forma sedutora para dentro da boca dela, encontrando-a e começando uma dança luxuriosa.

Bella não conseguiu evitar as comparações. Demetri não era cauteloso como Edward, pelo contrário, seu jeito era rude e masculino. O gosto do seu beijo era compatível com o seu aroma; gosto de canela. Doce... inebriante... Ele parecia ter um controle de sua sede que nenhum vampiro conseguiria ter. A mantinha no lugar com as duas mãos firmes no corpo dela, mas Bella sabia que ele não precisaria disso, ela nunca iria se afastar.

E por mais que ela negasse a si mesma, Bella não podia deixar de pensar que estava gostando mais de beijar Demetri do que de beijar Edward. Edward era sempre cauteloso, até demais. Era exagerado. Demetri não. Fazia questão de demonstrar que a dominava e que poderia dominá-la à força se quisesse. Sua mão fria pegava os cabelos perto da nuca dela com força, um aperto masculino que Bella nunca vira em nenhum homem. Não que tivesse tido experiência com outros... mas definitivamente nenhum seria comparado ao vampiro que a beijava no momento.

Demetri se afastou, e ela pôde perceber que ele não a fitava diretamente nos olhos, pelo contrário, as orbes carmim escuras estavam focadas no cobertor de sua cama. Ele parecia calmo, enquanto ela arfava devido à falta de ar. Demetri lambeu os lábios e abriu a boca, parecendo pensar em voz alta.

- Doce... diferente... mais doce do que eu imaginava...

Bella não ousou interromper a análise do vampiro.

- Quente... diferente de beijar uma vampira...

Ele olhou para os lábios dela novamente, sentindo-se tentado a experimentar a sensação novamente. Nunca havia beijado uma humana. Bella apenas esperava as próximas ações dele, e levou um pequeno susto quando ele se aproximou novamente dela, e vagarosamente. Ele abriu um pouco a boca e ficou a centímetros da boca dela.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de canela invadir os seus sentidos, no mesmo momento em que ele terminava com a distância entre as bocas e fechava os lábios frios no lábio inferior dela, sugando-o.

Ela não conseguiu conter o gemido que saiu de sua boca, e assustou-se, quase gritando, quando Demetri saltou da cama, ficando perto da parede, perto da janela. Os olhos negros dele a fitavam como se ela fosse uma possível ameaça à espécie dele. Bella não entendeu a reação do Volturi.

Diversos pensamentos invadiram a mente rápida e eficaz de Demetri, mas ele não conseguia discerni-los, apenas uma coisa em seu corpo estava o deixando inquieto: ele estava excitado. A maldita humana havia o excitado com aquele gemido.

Ele caminhou para a janela e olhou para a garota uma última vez, antes de pegar o impulso necessário e pular para a grama lá fora, correndo de forma veloz e embrenhando-se na mata densa de Forks.

Bella não conseguiu reagir, apenas ficou esperando seu corpo voltar ao normal, sua respiração, seus batimentos cardíacos. Não sabia se iria vê-lo novamente, mesmo tendo consciência do motivo da presença constante dele. Sabia que se ele quisesse mantê-la a salvo sem sequer aparecer na frente dela, ele conseguiria.

Ela voltou a entrar por debaixo do cobertor e fitou o teto escuro do seu quarto, percebendo que estava sentindo um calor anormal. O que foi aquilo?

* * *

><p>Os dois vampiros de olhos dourados corriam livremente e silenciosamente pela floresta. Jasper sentia o perfume de Alice entrar por suas narinas, sendo às vezes substituído pelo aroma de sua próxima caça. Um cervo, o suficiente para deixá-lo satisfeito por mais alguns dias.<p>

De repente a vampira com fisionomia de fada estacou, os olhos dourados se desfocando. Jasper desacelerou, olhando para trás e vendo sua companheira tendo uma visão. A curiosidade e a surpresa saíram do corpo dela, fluindo por todo o ambiente. Jasper permaneceu imóvel, apenas esperando.

Alice sorriu de forma doce, mas depois de alguns segundos, seu sorriso morreu. Os olhos dourados voltaram ao normal e fitaram o vampiro loiro à sua frente.

- O que você viu?

Jasper perguntou sem rodeios. Alice mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para as árvores que os engoliam.

- Está quase chegando a hora, Jazz.

Ele apenas assentiu, pegando a mão de Alice e apertando-a levemente. Ela estava inquieta, e Jasper conhecia sua companheira a ponto de saber que ela estava travando uma batalha interior. Ela dividia os sentimentos que sua visão havia proporcionado a ela. Estava feliz por Bella. Mas a tristeza definitivamente era voltada para seu irmão, para Edward.

* * *

><p>Bella virava em sua cama pela décima quinta vez só naquela noite. Os lençóis já estavam embolados em suas pernas, deixando o colchão algo desconfortável para se deitar. Ela abriu os olhos, enfiando em sua cabeça que não iria conseguir dormir.<p>

Estava em fúria. Não pelo que havia acontecido, três horas atrás, mas estava com raiva do vampiro, e dela mesma.

- Ele é só um vampiro, Bella... um maldito vampiro.

Ela repetia para si mesma como um mantra, colocando um travesseiro por cima do rosto. Sabia que Demetri era um vampiro, e sabia que ao lado de um vampiro, Bella era fraca. Não tinha controle sobre suas atitudes.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela abriu os olhos e percebeu algo que a deixou chocada. Ela estava dedicando seus pensamentos para Demetri e não para Edward, sendo que o Volturi havia lhe dado as primeiras notícias do seu ex-namorado. Notícias que ela cobiçara por meses.

O que Edward estaria fazendo naquele momento? Como Volterra era? O que um Volturi realmente fazia?

Ela respirou fundo, finalmente saindo da cama e indo em direção ao computador para pesquisar mais sobre Volterra, e tentar ocupar sua mente com algo que não fosse o beijo divino que havia compartilhado com o Volturi.

* * *

><p>Três horas haviam se passado desde que Demetri tinha pulado aquela janela e entrado na floresta. Ele corria em uma velocidade anormal até mesmo para ele, como se a rapidez de seus passos fossem tirar todos os pensamentos que pairavam em sua mente.<p>

Demetri fechou os olhos, finalmente desacelerando e parando no meio das árvores. A claridade da lua iluminava parcialmente o seu corpo. Respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma peculiar das folhas úmidas, dos animais menores, e de um riacho que corria mais ao norte.

Ele tinha que admitir, beijar a humana fora a atitude mais tola que ele poderia ter tomado. Como imaginaria que sua reação seria aquela? Não que estivesse negando o que havia sentido, mas se excitar por uma humana praticamente sem nenhum potencial não era a sua culpa. Definitivamente não. Beijá-la foi... diferente. A temperatura mais elevada do que a temperatura das vampiras, o gosto diferente... doce.

Ele fechou os olhos e travou o maxilar. Seu lado animal estava falando mais alto no momento, e ele sabia que teria que se acalmar, afinal, outras perguntas mais importantes ainda pairavam em sua mente.

Aro aprovaria sua atitude?

Qual o potencial que Aro viu na humana? O que ela viraria ao se tornar vampira?

Pensar em seu mestre fez Demetri ficar inquieto. Ele sabia que mesmo se omitisse o acontecido daquela noite, no momento em que chegasse a Volterra e seu mestre o tocasse para saber como havia sido a missão, ele teria conhecimento de tudo.

E para melhorar sua noite, Demetri estava se odiando por perder seu tempo pensando em um maldito beijo insignificante com uma humana.

O vampiro respirou fundo novamente, pegando o celular do bolso e digitando o número já decorado.

-_ Ciao._

- Mestre? Peço permissão para ir embora de Forks.


	11. Confronto

**Confronto**

- Definitivamente não, Demetri. Já conseguiu ganhar a confiança da humana?

Aro proibiu Demetri de voltar em apenas três palavras, mudando o tópico da conversa e dizendo por meio disso que o assunto estava encerrado. Demetri não sabia responder a pergunta feita pelo seu mestre. Ele pensou na possibilidade de contar a Aro o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas optou por não contar. Ainda.

- Estou trabalhando nisso.

Aro não respondeu de imediato, mas Demetri conhecia o seu mestre o suficiente para saber que ele estava sorrindo do outro da linha, satisfeito. O que estava deixando Aro satisfeito já era outra questão.

- Como vou conseguir me aproximar de uma humana, mestre?

Demetri perguntou sem rodeios, realmente não conseguindo achar a resposta. Aro sabia perfeitamente que os humanos só serviam como alimento para Demetri, e o vampiro nunca havia tido contato o suficiente com um deles, nem mesmo com Gianna.

- Demetri, humanos são burros. Apenas finja que é amigo da garota.

Aro disse com uma voz que beirava ao tédio. Demetri não respondeu, apenas fechou o aparelho. Sabia que a conversa havia acabado. Aro era um vampiro muito ocupado para perder o seu tempo bolando planos para conquistar uma humana.

E Aro tinha Demetri para fazer isso por ele.

Demetri respirou fundo para tentar buscar a calma que havia se esvaído do seu corpo. Já estava amanhecendo. Sabia que o plano do seu mestre não daria certo. Por mais que soubesse que Aro era um dos vampiros mais inteligentes do mundo, ele não conhecia Bella.

Ela já era um ser humano quebrado emocionalmente, parte do teor da sua mente gritava para Demetri isso. Era uma pessoa que estava mais do que acostumada a ser machucada. Ele não ganharia a confiança da garota tão facilmente. Fingir ser amigo dela quando já havia demonstrado desprezo o suficiente para ela se afastar iria ser um desafio grande para ele. E para melhorar, ela não confiava mais em vampiros.

- Obrigado, Edward Cullen.

Demetri disse em voz alta com um tom sarcástico. Se o maldito leitor de mentes não tivesse se envolvido com a garota e tivesse se afastado, nada disso teria acontecido. Edward Cullen poderia ter sido um pouco menos imbecil e ter tido a inteligência de transformá-la. Mas não, ele a conquistou e depois a abandonou. Pior, ainda tentou se matar ao achar que ela havia morrido.

Definitivamente alguns vampiros manchavam a reputação de sua espécie.

Por mais que Demetri não quisesse continuar com a missão, ele sabia que Aro não iria gostar nem um pouco se ele não fizesse progresso. Ele teria que conquistar a confiança da garota. Ele não entendia muito o interesse súbito de Aro pela humana. Havia sido mandado para aquela cidade com um único intuito: deixá-la a salvo.

E agora ele precisava ser um amigo?

Ficar o dia inteiro atrás da garota esperando que alguma tragédia acontecesse, e impedindo isso, era fácil. Fazer amizade com uma humana não.

Um cheiro desconhecido chegou ao nariz poderoso de Demetri e ele ficou em alerta repentinamente, abrindo todos os sentidos aguçados que a imortalidade poderia proporcionar. Era um cheiro de vampiro, alguém de sua espécie. Mas não era isso que Demetri queria.

Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. O vampiro que andava mais ao norte, indo em direção à estrada principal, estava levando consigo diversão, sede e vingança. Uma combinação incomum, uma combinação que Demetri nunca captou em uma mente. Sede era algo normal para vampiros nômades, e poderia adicionar diversão quando se caçava, se o vampiro fosse realmente sanguinário. Mas vingança não. Algo estava errado.

Demetri passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos claros e começou a correr em direção ao teor da mente do nômade. Ele era silencioso demais para que algum vampiro o escutasse, mesmo tendo ouvidos poderosos, mas ele sabia que no momento em que se aproximasse, o nômade sentiria o seu cheiro.

Ficou cerca de vinte metros afastado e começou a subir nas árvores. O vento varria a floresta de forma vantajosa para ele, o cheiro do vampiro estranho chegava ao nariz de Demetri, mas o nômade não iria conseguir sentir o cheiro dele.

Ele se aproveitou disso e se aproximou. O vampiro era negro. Estava descalço como todo vampiro nômade; usava um casaco grande de couro claro e uma calça jeans. Mas não foram as vestimentas do vampiro que chamaram a atenção de Demetri.

Um fluxo de pensamentos atingiu os seus sentidos. Um fluxo conhecido.

O fluxo dela.

O negro estava indo em direção a casa dela. A vingança, a sede e diversão estavam voltadas para ela. Já estava mais que claro que o nômade queria a humana que ele estava protegendo. Um rosnado baixo saiu da garganta de Demetri e ele mostrou os dentes, acelerando o passo e correndo em direção ao vampiro.

* * *

><p>Bella estava tentando se aquecer dentro do espaço pequeno da Picape vermelha. Suas mãos estavam geladas. Ela já sabia que iria chover durante o dia. Mesmo que já tivesse amanhecido, o céu estava coberto por um grande manto acinzentado, e as nuvens estavam carregadas.<p>

E já não chovia há dois dias. Praticamente um recorde de meteorologia em Forks.

Os olhos de Bella estavam pesados, ela não havia dormido durante a noite, pesquisando inutilmente sobre Volterra. Apenas os festivais anuais da cidade e os dados geográficos estavam inseridos na rede, de forma que seu objetivo não havia sido alcançado.

Bella não fazia ideia de onde os Volturi moravam e o que eles realmente faziam.

Ela levou os dedos ao olho esquerdo, esfregando-o e tentando espantar o sono. Precisava estar desperta para estudar, o ano letivo estava acabando e o ritmo dos estudos estava mais intenso. Seus amigos e colegas de sala estavam achando as provas finais até mesmo tranquilas.

Mas felizmente eles não tinham um vampiro em suas vidas.

Um borrão no meio da estrada assustou-a e a garota virou o volante bruscamente. Os pneus da Picape derraparam na estrada que estava úmida devido ao sereno da noite anterior. O carro grande foi jogado para fora da rua, quase batendo de encontro a uma árvore de tronco largo.

O coração dela saltou de forma rápida e quase veio à boca. Havia atropelado alguém. Tinha certeza disso. Seus reflexos estavam lentos demais para que ela dirigisse. Não havia visto nem ao menos quem era. Mas sabia que era uma pessoa. Estava de pé. Não poderia ter sido um animal.

Ela saiu do carro, sentindo suas pernas tremerem ao andar de volta à estrada. Onde ela estava exatamente? Não fazia nem ideia de qual lugar era aquele. Não havia casas do outro lado da rua. Definitivamente o cansaço havia tomado conta do seu corpo. Estava mais do que claro que ela tinha tomado o caminho errado.

Ela andou um pouco pela rua, franzindo o cenho ao constatar que não havia ninguém na estrada. Estranho... poderia jurar que tinha atropelado alguém.

- Ora... se não é a humana.

Os pelos da nuca de Bella se eriçaram. A voz vinha do outro lado da rua, pelas suas costas. Ela não precisava virar para saber quem era, mas o fez mesmo assim.

Laurent a olhava com diversão, os olhos vermelhos vivos captando cada movimento da garota. Ela respirou fundo, apenas esperando uma nova reação do vampiro. Os olhos castanhos percorriam a rua de um lado para o outro, procurando de forma esperançosa alguma silhueta de automóvel. Mas parecia que ela não estava com sorte.

A rua estava deserta.

- Sabe... eu andei me perguntando sobre o sumiço da minha amiga...

Laurent se aproximou mais um passo, juntando os dedos compridos e olhando para o asfalto, fazendo o teatro que ele adorava fazer, como se estivesse realmente pensando em algo intrigante.

- Você a viu? – ele perguntou.

Bella travou o maxilar e fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Acho que ela finalmente está no lugar que merece.

A expressão no rosto de Laurent se modificou por completo. Os traços serenos deram espaço para os traços contraídos. Ele pareceu perigoso em dois segundos. E Bella se arrependeu amargamente de sua língua afiada. Laurent se aproximou mais dois

passos.

- O meu clã está morto por sua causa. E eu ainda não sei o que houve com Victoria, mas posso te garantir que farei justiça aos dois.

Laurent disse e os olhos começaram a ficar em um tom mais escuro. Ela engoliu em seco. Ele a olhou com fome e raiva, mas antes que pudesse concluir o seu objetivo, ele virou sua cabeça de forma rápida em direção às arvores.

Bella fez o mesmo por instinto.

Era ele. O Volturi estava a seguindo desde sempre? Bella não soube responder. Laurent não parecia considerar o vampiro uma possível ameaça, mas não acreditou quando ele caminhou lentamente em direção a ela e se postou ao lado dela, como se fosse um cão de guarda. A garota parecia ter mais amigos da sua espécie do que qualquer vampiro que ele conhecera.

- Posso lhe dizer o que aconteceu com Victoria.

A voz aveludada de Demetri ressoou pela estrada, que estava sendo coberta pela neblina da manhã. Bella começou a sentir frio. O cheiro de canela estava forte devido à presença do vampiro, e ela não pôde deixar de observar que ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Calça jeans escura e blusa social aberta. Felizmente os vampiros não sentiam as consequências do tempo.

- Creio que realmente ela está no lugar certo.

Demetri disse de forma arrastada, fazendo com que Laurent arqueasse, um rosnado mais defensivo saindo de sua garganta. O peito negro e forte tremia com a raiva que ele sentia.

- Onde ela está? – Laurent perguntou.

Bella sabia que Laurent estava a um passo de avançar em Demetri, e sentiu algo estranho dentro dela. Uma vontade de cutucá-lo nas costas e avisá-lo do possível perigo, ou de puxar a sua manga para que Demetri saísse da linha de ataque de Laurent. Mas claro que ela não fez nada, lembrando-se a tempo que o Volturi já devia ter visto a reação do nômade. Ela lembrou-se novamente de como Demetri havia matado Victoria sem dificuldade, e ficou um pouco mais aliviada com isso.

- Digamos que nas chamas. Em algum lugar do inferno? – Demetri respondeu, o corpo completamente relaxado. – Por favor, vá embora.

Pediu educadamente e ela quase o olhou com indignação. Por que ele era tão mal educado com ela e tão gentil com alguém que queria matá-la?

Laurent sorriu em descrença. Não sabia o que o vampiro era para a humana. Definitivamente ele não era nenhum Cullen, os olhos vermelhos confirmavam isso. Será que ele a queria apenas como uma refeição? Laurent sabia que o sangue de Bella era doce para qualquer vampiro, e poderia ser apetitoso a ponto de transformar uma conversa entre eles em uma possível disputa.

Mas algo estava errado. O vampiro ao lado da humana estava imóvel, e parecia falar sério. O rosto estava sem nenhuma expressão, como se ele estivesse apenas esperando a reação de Laurent. Os olhos do negro examinaram com mais atenção o outro, capturando de forma atrasada o colar que estava sobre parte do peito nu. O símbolo que ali brilhava deixou Laurent um pouco receoso, e pela primeira vez ele percebeu o risco real que estava correndo.

Demetri sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Pode, por favor, sumir? – pediu novamente.

Laurent engoliu em seco e olhou pela última vez Bella. Ela franziu o cenho, não entendendo o súbito medo dele.

- Ficarei longe. – o negro fez questão de avisar.

- É o melhor que pode fazer para poupar sua própria vida.

Demetri disse polidamente e Bella ficou surpresa com a frieza dele. Não havia conhecido esse lado sádico do Volturi. Ela não conseguia entender muito ainda o poder que ele tinha sobre os outros vampiros. Laurent virou-se sem pestanejar para o outro lado da rua, sumindo em um borrão.

Ela arfou. Não por ver o vampiro correr tão rápido. Mas pela tensão no ambiente. Seu corpo já estava cansado, e parecia levar uma pancada cada vez que aquele tipo de coisa acontecia. Os olhos piscaram vagarosamente e ela fez menção de desmaiar, mas ficou mais atenta ao sentir uma mão forte e fria lhe apertar o ombro.

- Vá para a escola, garota.

O corpo de Bella começou a esquentar, a raiva fluir por cada célula. Odiava o modo como ele a chamava. Odiava como ele simplesmente estava ignorando o ocorrido da última noite, falando com ela como se ela fosse uma humana estúpida.

Sem pensar muito, virou-se de costas, caminhando para a Picape que estava derrapada perto da rua e entrando, a fim de ir para a escola. Teria que pensar em uma bela desculpa para dar ao professor de biologia. Bella estava mais atrasada do que o normal.

* * *

><p>Bella entrou em sua casa, o corpo agradecendo o fato de finalmente estar em um lugar quente. Chovia muito, as roupas pesavam em seu corpo. Ela estava encharcada. Charlie via televisão, uma lata de cerveja na mão e o restante de um pedaço de pizza em outra.<p>

- Oi, pai.

Ele apenas acenou para ela, parecia mais concentrado no noticiário.

- Tem pizza em cima da mesa.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas agradeceu mentalmente a iniciativa de Charlie. Não estava com vontade de fazer comida e seu estômago roncava. Pegou um pedaço de pizza e desejou boa noite ao pai, dizendo que precisava estudar e que estava cansada. Charlie apenas sorriu. Ela sabia que seu pai adorava quando via que a filha estava voltando ao normal, saindo definitivamente do modo zumbi em que ficara por meses.

Subiu para o quarto enquanto mastigava a pizza, seus pensamentos giravam em torno do dever de geometria e a redação que precisava escrever para aquela mesma semana, uma tentativa inútil de tentar se desviar dos pensamentos que estavam em sua mente o dia inteiro.

O Volturi.

Bella tinha que admitir que tinha passado um tempo nada saudável pensando nele. O vampiro era um enigma. A salvava, a mandava embora. Parecia programado para isso. Estaria por perto a fim de se certificar de que ela realmente estava livre de Laurent? Ela não soube responder isso. Terminou de comer a pizza e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar um banho reconfortante.

Estava frio, e quando voltou ao quarto depois de alguns minutos relaxando debaixo da água quente, uma corrente gelada passou pelo seu corpo. Fechou a janela do quarto, não se dando o trabalho de olhar para as árvores onde ele poderia estar. Entrou debaixo da coberta, seus pensamentos estavam livres.

Ela começou a sentir os primeiros sinais de sono, no mesmo momento em que pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida desde que Edward Cullen havia entrado nela.


	12. Descoberta

**Descoberta**

**- Uma semana depois -**

Bella estava em seu quarto, sentindo o peso da semana que havia se passado. Era uma noite de sexta-feira, os dedos pálidos e ágeis corriam pelo teclado do computador ultrapassado, escrevendo finalmente uma mensagem para Renée, dizendo tudo o que havia acontecido com ela nas últimas semanas. Bella não podia questionar e rotular Renée. Qualquer mãe no lugar dela gostaria de ter notícias da filha, principalmente quando essa passava por um momento tão conturbado igual ao que Bella passava. A garota tinha quase certeza de que Charlie havia contado para sua mãe o estado físico e mental em que ela havia mergulhado. A mensagem mandada foi apenas para tranquilizar Renée de que tal época já tinha sido superada.

Bella suspirou quando desligou o computador, olhando para o teto e piscando os olhos de forma lenta. O barulho da máquina já havia cessado, mergulhando o quarto em um silêncio quase completo, apenas a respiração dela e o barulho da chuva eram ouvidos. Ela sabia que tinha muitos trabalhos finais da escola para fazer, mas se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não iria conseguir terminá-los. Seus pensamentos estavam focados em apenas um tópico: a falta do vampiro.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Bella o vira pela última vez, e ele simplesmente desaparecera. Ela não sabia até que ponto a proteção do vampiro era válida. Ainda estaria por perto? Por mais que ela quisesse se enganar, ela sabia que estava de certo modo sentindo falta dele, seu único contato com o mundo que um dia ela conhecera. Bella sentiu raiva de si no mesmo momento, se sentindo uma idiota. Estava mais do que claro que ele não iria voltar, nem aparecer.

Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou para o banheiro a fim de escovar os dentes. Era uma sexta feira à noite e ela preferia ficar em casa lendo a sair com Jéssica para fazer compras supérfluas.

* * *

><p>Demetri deslizou para dentro do quarto de Bella no momento em que a garota saiu pela porta. Por sorte a janela estava entreaberta. Chovia muito. Demetri retirou a capa com capuz do corpo e jogou-a em um cabideiro que tinha no quarto. Ele correu os olhos pelo cômodo, tentando encontrar algo de diferente. Nada. Era um simples quarto de uma simples humana. Nem mesmo o cheiro de cachorro molhado estava presente. Na verdade, a única coisa que se destacava em meio à decoração era o vampiro vestido de preto e com olhos extremamente vermelhos parado no meio do cômodo. Demetri havia acabado de se alimentar.<p>

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, sentindo o cheiro adocicado do sangue da garota muito forte no ambiente. Fez isso para se acostumar com o aroma dela, sabendo que teria que passar pelo menos a noite naquele lugar. Engoliu em seco, o seu plano não havia dado certo. Ficar sem ter contato direto com ela não a fez menos apetitosa. E Aro não iria gostar de saber que o Volturi não havia avançado em sua aproximação.

Demetri podia ouvir com clareza a garota escovando os dentes dentro do banheiro, e quando o barulho da água cessou, ele começou a coçar a cabeça em um gesto mais costumeiro do que necessário. Ele não sabia se ia ter paciência o suficiente para fazer o que Aro mandara. Ser amigo de uma humana.

Bella entrou no quarto e gritou.

* * *

><p>A primeira reação que Bella teve foi olhar instintivamente para a abertura da porta a fim de se certificar de que seu pai não havia escutado o grito. O ronco de Charlie apenas lhe confirmou de que ele estava mais interessado em seu sono do que no possível susto da filha.<p>

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta totalmente, trancando-a.

- Você ficou louco? Mas que merda... você não pode entrar no meu quarto sem pedir permissão.

Exclamou de forma rude, o rosto corando levemente. Estava vestida apenas de short e blusa curta, roupas que não seriam apropriadas para nenhuma ocasião acompanhada, mesmo que o interesse do vampiro por ela fosse nulo. Demetri não parecia surpreso com a reação dela, nem incomodado. Limitou-se a sorrir de forma jocosa e continuou em pé na mesma posição.

- Por onde esteve?

Ela perguntou sem conseguir se conter e ele desviou os olhos vermelhos do rosto da garota para uma prateleira perto da porta. A curiosidade dela vinha nas horas mais estranhas possíveis.

- Por aí... estive de olho no vampiro negro que a confrontou semana passada.

Bella não soube responder. É claro que ele estava mais interessado em Laurent do que na rotina de adolescente dela. Se ele estava ali para protegê-la realmente, ficar de sentinela esperando o vampiro nômade aparecer seria mais vantajoso do que segui-la por todos os cantos de Forks.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, cruzando as pernas em cima do colchão. Demetri virou-se de costas e caminhou para uma poltrona que tinha ali, sentando-se também. Sabia que a garota não gostava quando ele ficava imóvel, em pé. Então ele ficaria imóvel, sentado.

- Estou aqui apenas por precaução.

Avisou. Demetri queria que aquilo fosse verdade, mas sabia que não era. Ele precisava estar ali, porque o seu mestre havia o mandado ter uma maldita amizade com uma humana.

Bella o observou por alguns minutos e franziu o cenho. Ele parecia uma estátua sentada. Uma bela estátua sentada. Estava com uma calça jeans pretas e blusa de malha da mesma cor. Os sapatos eram sociais. Ela não sabia como ele não estava molhado por causa da chuva. O colar com o símbolo dos Volturi nunca deixava o seu pescoço.

De repente a mente da garota foi assaltada por uma curiosidade estranha.

- Você já teve contato com outros humanos?

Demetri estava olhando para a janela entreaberta, podia contar cada pingo de chuva que caía no vidro, mas focou seus olhos vermelhos no rosto da garota novamente ao escutar a pergunta.

- Apenas por refeição.

Respondeu monotonamente. Bella mordeu a língua para não responder. Sentia-se um pedaço de carne quando o vampiro falava naquele tom. Ele dirigiu os seus olhos vermelhos novamente para a janela, parecendo mais interessado na chuva que caía lá fora do que na conversa.

- Nenhum humano tem algo de atrativo... apenas o sangue. São seres sem graça.

- É claro que não.

Bella respondeu antes mesmo de pensar nas consequências de sua resposta. O vampiro a olhou novamente, um pouco mais interessado do que antes. Mas ela viu algo nas íris vermelhas que a intrigou, o olhar de desafio. Ele estava a desafiando sem dizer uma palavra. Ele era algo intrigante, muito cheio de si, muito confiante...

E o vampiro que a olhava em desafio era o mesmo que havia a beijado dias atrás.

- Então por que me beijou?

Ela perguntou de forma confiante, aceitando o desafio imposto. Demetri a olhou mais intensamente e não se mexeu, apenas abriu a boca para responder.

- Curiosidade.

Ele a encarou e ela sorriu ironicamente para ele. Estava cansada de vampiros e suas mentiras. Com a beleza que ele possuía, ele poderia beijar qualquer humana sem fazer nenhum esforço. Não, aquela resposta foi apenas para ocultar o real motivo de ele ter tido vontade de beijá-la.

Bella se levantou da cama e o olhou novamente.

- Mesmo que você seja um vampiro insuportável, eu prefiro você aqui a você desaparecido.

Foi sincera no que disse. Demetri viu ali a brecha que precisava. Enfim a garota queria alguma amizade com ele. Ele direcionou um sorriso a ela, mas pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Forks, surpreendeu-se com a garota. Ela caminhou em direção ao vampiro, se apoiando nos braços da poltrona e se inclinando para frente. Os olhos vermelhos cravaram-se no decote dela instintivamente. Ela sorriu, percebendo para onde o vampiro olhava. Afinal, ele era homem. Um homem que possuía uma força descomunal e bebia sangue. Mas era apenas um homem.

Bella se aproximou e Demetri lambeu os lábios carnudos sem conseguir se conter, como se por meio desse gesto conseguisse sentir o gosto dela. Não precisou fazer mais isso, logo ela tinha se aproximado e tomado os seus lábios, beijando-o de forma macia, sem aprofundar as carícias, apenas experimentando o lábio inferior do vampiro.

Demetri percebeu que cada poro do corpo dela havia se arrepiado com o contato, e xingou-se mentalmente ao sentir seu próprio corpo dar os primeiros sinais de excitação. Ele sabia que a tendência agora era apenas piorar, e odiava-se também ao perceber que estava dando o que aquela garota queria. O objetivo dela era deixá-lo excitado. O que estava acontecendo.

Ele ficou imóvel e ela sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que isso significava. O vampiro estava com receio. Ela se afastou da poltrona, deitando-se na cama de bruços e apagando a luz do abajur. O quarto foi mergulhado em escuridão. Se ele estava ali por precaução, Bella poderia ir dormir tranquila, não?

- Boa noite... hã... Demetri.

Disse o nome dele pela primeira vez, no mesmo momento em que fechava os olhos.

* * *

><p>Dez minutos se passaram até Bella sentir lábios extremamente frios encostarem em seu ombro nu. Ela estava acordada, mas não se mexeu. Demetri sabia que a garota não estava dormindo, e sabia que o que pretendia fazer lhe traria consequências desagradáveis mais tarde. E ele iria se odiar pelo resto da imortalidade por isso.<p>

Mas o Volturi se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não iria conseguir parar o que estava querendo fazer. Controlar seu desejo nunca fora o forte dele, e ele não tinha planos de tentar fazer aquilo no momento.

Os lábios frios começaram a correr de forma livre pelo corpo da garota, sentindo a textura fina da pele dela, a temperatura elevada e o gosto adocicado que ela possuía. Demetri já imaginava como o gosto dela seria; normalmente o gosto dos humanos era compatível com o aroma do seu sangue. E se o cheiro do sangue dela era doce, a pele só poderia ser adocicada também.

Demetri havia tirado a sorte grande.

As mãos frias dele pegaram a blusa dela, levantando-a um pouco para expor mais a pele. Era branca. Não branca igual à pele das vampiras que ele estava acostumado. Era um branco em um tom... vivo.

O Volturi sugou as costas dela, sentindo o fluxo de sangue através da camada fina de pele. Era uma tentação. Felizmente o que ele queria no momento nada tinha a ver com o sangue dela.

- Eu sei que você está acordada... e vou fazê-la parar de fingir.

Bella sorriu, mas não se mexeu. Demetri continuou a percorrer com os lábios o corpo dela, tentando-a de todas as formas possíveis. O cheiro da excitação dela agora era mais evidente, e ele começou a perder um pouco o controle.

Demetri subiu mais um pouco a blusa da garota, lambendo a pele quente das costas. Bella corou, percebendo pela primeira vez a situação em que estava. Ela sabia o rumo que aquilo ia tomar. E ela era apenas uma garota despreparada, enquanto ele era um vampiro muito experiente. Um vampiro que estava explorando o seu corpo de uma forma que ninguém havia explorado.

Ela sentiu o corpo forte dele apoiar-se por cima do seu corpo. Era óbvio que ele não estava totalmente jogado ali, ela não aguentaria o peso completo dele. Mas o contato que os corpos faziam foi o suficiente para que ela sentisse a excitação dele lhe prensar. Bella ficou imóvel e duas mãos frias envolveram sua cintura, enquanto lábios carnudos sugavam o seu pescoço. Ela respirou fundo, um gemido contido saindo de sua boca. Aquele som, mesmo que quase inaudível, foi o suficiente para ele.

O vampiro sorriu e virou bruscamente a garota no colchão da cama, sem nenhum esforço, como se o corpo dela fosse feito de plumas. Os olhos dele estavam negros quando ele a encarou. Bella estava corada.

- Eu sabia que você não estava dormindo.

Bella não respondeu, apenas sentiu o peso dele entre suas pernas e mordeu os lábios. Demetri finalmente terminou com a distância entre eles, beijando-a de forma completa pela segunda vez. Os lábios carnudos do vampiro era uma tentação e ela abriu a boca para facilitar tudo para ele. A língua aveludada de Demetri deslizou para dentro da boca da humana, sentindo o gosto adocicado ainda mais forte.

As mãos masculinas e experientes rasgaram a blusa de malha fina que ela estava vestindo. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o pano que cobria seu corpo lhe deixar, caindo na cama de forma morta. Demetri observou com mais atenção os seios da garota, aproximando-se e beijando cada um. Bella gemeu novamente ao senti-lo fazer aquilo. Estava envergonhada. Nunca imaginaria que um vampiro como aquele fosse tomar os seus seios com a boca, mas ela estava disposta a largar a vergonha de lado e aproveitar o momento.

Ele rasgou o short e a lingerie que ela estava vestindo com a mesma facilidade. Não estava com paciência para aquilo que os humanos chamavam de preliminares. Queria saciar o seu desejo, e se possível o desejo dela. O vampiro estimulou-a um pouco com os dedos, sentindo a lubrificação da garota. Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Demetri se levantou, deixando Bella totalmente nua em cima da cama. Os olhos castanhos dela não deixavam o corpo dele. Os olhos negros dele não deixavam os olhos castanhos dela. Bella gravava em sua mente cada pedaço do corpo que ele exibia ao tirar uma parte da roupa. O vampiro desabotoava a blusa e a jogava no chão. Ela arfou ao ver o físico que ele possuía. Definitivamente era mais forte do que ela imaginara. O tórax era definido, o abdômen trabalhado. Uma linha marcava os lados do seu quadril, e sumiam em um local que ela já imaginava onde seria.

Ele estava apenas com uma boxer preta, em frente a sua cama. Em menos de dois segundos Demetri havia tirado a sua roupa. Bella pôde ver o volume prensar o pano negro, e engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se aproximar do colchão. Ele tirou o restante da roupa, ficando completamente nu em frente a ela. Bella desviou os olhos, não estava preparada para vê-lo daquela maneira. Nunca havia visto nenhum homem assim, para falar a verdade.

Demetri sorriu maliciosamente e puxou-a pelos tornozelos, fazendo os corpos quase se encontrarem. Ele olhou-a pela última vez, antes de penetrá-la com apenas um movimento de quadril.

Ela mordeu os lábios com força para não gritar. Ele fechou os olhos ao senti-la apertada em volta do seu membro. Bella respirou fundo, tentando por meio desse gesto fazer a dor parar. Parecia estar sendo rasgada por dentro, a sensação de ser partida ao meio a incomodava.

Demetri sentiu o veneno começar a acumular em sua boca, no mesmo momento em que iniciava as estocadas. Bella fechou os olhos ao sentir o vampiro lhe invadir. Seu primeiro homem. E infelizmente ele era bem dotado a ponto de deixá-la machucada depois daquilo.

Ele jogou um pouco mais o seu peso em cima do corpo frágil da humana, tomando o devido cuidado para não esmagá-la. Era como penetrar uma escultura de cristal fino, mas a sensação de ter um corpo quente colado ao seu mostrava algo inédito para o vampiro.

Mas algo estava errado.

Ele sentia cheiro de sangue.

Demetri respirou fundo. Não era o sangue normal, que estava acostumado a drenar. Definitivamente não. Ele cessou os movimentos, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para a garota com intensidade. Ela parecia receosa.

- Você era virgem? – ele perguntou.

Bella mordeu os lábios. Sentia-o pulsar dentro de si, e estava um pouco aliviada com isso, pois antes ele estava a machucando. Ela travava uma luta interior. Não queria continuar por causa da dor que estava sentindo, mas ainda queria senti-lo.

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

Demetri ficou um pouco irritado com aquilo. Sabia o motivo do receio da garota. Ela estava sentindo dor. Toda mulher virgem sentia dor. Havia tirado virgindades o suficiente para saber isso. Felizmente isso não afetava o prazer do homem, apenas aumentava.

- Você vai parar?

Ela lhe perguntou de forma envergonhada e relutante. Demetri esboçou um sorriso jocoso nos lábios e começou a estocar, dessa vez com mais lentidão.

- Garota, eu não vou parar enquanto eu não estiver satisfeito.

Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu o quadril do vampiro começar a bater em seu corpo, de forma cada vez mais rude. Bella buscava o prazer, mas apenas uma dor aguda estava instalada em seus sentidos.

Por outro lado, ele estava sentindo algo que nunca havia sentido. Ela era quente, e apertada de uma forma que apenas uma virgem poderia ser. Como não havia desconfiado disso? Não importava. O coração dela batia de forma rápida, o cheiro adocicado de sua lubrificação chegava ao nariz poderoso dele. O corpo exalava um calor que poderia deixar qualquer vampiro louco.

Demetri canalizou a vontade de mordê-la na força de sua última estocada, derramando-se dentro dela e sentindo o prazer inenarrável de um orgasmo forte. Bella viu o corpo forte do vampiro relaxar por completo, e ele a deixou, sentando-se no colchão da cama, ao lado dela.

Bella não havia sentido o mesmo que ele. Apenas uma sensação de vazio invadia o seu corpo, e ela buscava a resposta do motivo daquilo. Não sabia se a sensação era pelo fato de ter perdido a virgindade com alguém que ela nem havia tido uma relação, ou se a sensação de algo faltando era justamente ele dentro dela novamente. Não sabia de nada.

Demetri olhava a garota com atenção. Os olhos castanhos estavam focados em uma parte do teto. Ele não falou nada a ela, mas sabia que ela não havia sentido prazer. Ele também não se preocupou com isso, ela havia o provocado, e agora colhia as consequências.

Ele continuou a olhá-la por minutos e minutos, até que a garota fechou os olhos, sucumbindo ao cansaço e ao sono. Uma lágrima cintilante riscou o seu rosto antes que ela caísse na inconsciência.


	13. Retorno

**Retorno**

**- Algum tempo depois -**

Demetri corria em uma direção que estava acostumado a correr. Em direção à casa dela. Já conhecia o trajeto mais fácil de cor. Nenhum cheiro estranho entrou pelo seu nariz, indicando que o vampiro estava só. Nenhuma presença de lobisomem, nem mesmo de algum animal silvestre.

Ele parou quando viu a casa dela emergir das árvores. Já estava de noite. O céu estava coberto por uma fina camada leitosa de neblina, e Demetri já sabia que não ia demorar a chover.

Atravessou a rua rapidamente, sempre se certificando se algum carro estava passando por ali. Para sua sorte, a rua onde Bella Swan morava era tranquila, praticamente morta. Subiu a árvore que havia subido diversas vezes, olhando a garota através do vidro fechado da janela.

Estava calma, e parecia distraída com algo no computador. Demetri não pôde deixar de observar que o rosto havia entristecido, como se ela estivesse novamente machucada. Tentou ignorar que talvez o motivo disso fosse ele.

Desde que tivera Bella na cama, Demetri se afastou definitivamente. O que tinham feito com certeza trariam consequências para ele e para ela. Não sabia as regras para isso, mas certamente Aro não iria gostar de saber que um membro da sua guarda principal havia passado uma noite com uma humana.

Respirou fundo, de repente ficando grato pela janela fechada. Ela não tinha se dado conta de sua presença, e o cheiro adocicado do sangue dela estava mais fraco por causa da barragem do vidro.

Demetri pulou da árvore, correndo de volta para as árvores densas da floresta. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando eventualmente a mão nos cabelos castanhos claros. Pensava em como explicaria aquela noite para Aro.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que teria que fazer aquilo de qualquer maneira.

Pegou o aparelho celular e esperou o barulho comum da chamada.

- _Ciao_.

A voz do seu mestre estava clara do outro lado da linha, mas Demetri teve dificuldade em achar a sua própria.

- Mestre?

Uma palavra. Bastou uma palavra para que Aro percebesse a estranheza do tom de Demetri.

- Demetri, o que aconteceu?

- Acho que tenho problemas em Forks.

- Volte para Volterra.

A voz saiu dura e fria através do aparelho. Logo depois Aro desligou. Demetri respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro úmido da grama da floresta. Sem pensar duas vezes, virou-se para a direção oeste e começou a correr.

Voltaria para Volterra. Voltaria para sua casa.

* * *

><p>Demetri andava pelos corredores de Volterra em velocidade humana. Estava em casa, mas por mais que estivesse acostumado com os muros daquele lugar, as paredes de pedra não o deixavam confortável no momento. Pelo contrário, pareciam sufocá-lo.<p>

Sabia que um desses motivos era o receio que tinha em ver Aro. Não em relação à sua missão, que ele tinha certeza de que fora cumprida com êxito. Mas pelo o que seu mestre poderia ver ao tocá-lo. E se Demetri o conhecesse tão bem igual conhecia, tinha certeza de que Aro iria revirar e vasculhar cada pensamento que ele havia tido nos dias em que ficara fora.

E isso incluía Bella Swan e ele na mesma cama.

Aro pedira sua presença imediata na sala branca e Demetri estava obedecendo a isso. Se fosse um humano, poderia arranjar aquelas desculpas patéticas de cansaço, ou até mesmo fome. Mas Demetri era um vampiro, e não se cansava. Não estava nem ao menos com sede, seus olhos carmins claros indicavam isso. Havia se alimentado assim que pousara na Itália.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. De nada adiantaria ficar nervoso. O ar de Volterra lhe engolfou. A brisa leve e fresca entrava pelas janelas grandes do lugar, balançando as cortinas de tecido plumoso. Mesmo que Demetri tivesse uma audição aguçada, não escutava nada além de murmúrios baixos.

Heidi já devia ter passado com o jantar do dia, presumiu.

Quando estava pensando sobre isso, ouviu dessa vez com mais nitidez sons de passos reverberando pelo corredor. O cheiro do Cullen chegou ao seu nariz rápido demais e Demetri apenas seguiu o seu caminho.

Logo o vampiro vegetariano entrou em seu campo de visão. O Volturi o ignorou, fechando seus pensamentos no mesmo momento. Mesmo que Edward Cullen fosse o único vampiro conhecido com o dom da leitura de mentes, Aro havia treinado muito bem a sua guarda principal para que essa conseguisse manter os seus pensamentos guardados.

Edward percebeu isso. Via apenas escuridão na mente de Demetri, e não gostou nem um pouco disso. Estava acostumado a obter informações rápidas e no momento que quisesse. E a informação que tentava descobrir era particularmente desejada.

Demetri observou que ele se aproximava, e quando o vegetariano ficou ao seu lado, percebeu que não poderia mais ignorá-lo. Olhou-o com rapidez, e pelos olhos do Cullen, já sabia o motivo de sua curiosidade.

- Como Bella está?

Perguntou quase eufórico. Parecia um humano preocupado. Demetri esforçou-se para não revirar os olhos ali mesmo. Edward Cullen era ridículo.

Mas o Volturi não respondeu. Ficou apenas fitando o outro vampiro. O contraste era absurdo. Um possuía cabelos bronze e meticulosamente penteados, usava roupas casuais, o tipo de roupa que um adolescente no colegial usaria. Os olhos eram de um dourado vivo, ouro líquido. O outro tinha os cabelos mais bagunçados, castanhos claros. Vestia roupas sociais negras. As únicas cores que sobressaíam era o tom prateado do seu pingente e os olhos carmins vivos.

Mas o que irritava Edward não era a falta de resposta, mas o modo como Demetri o olhou, como se soubesse de algo e estivesse determinado a não compartilhar. O vegetariano conseguia até mesmo farejar isso. A pose do outro vampiro também lhe irritava. Pose de superioridade. O Cullen já estava mais habituado a essa pose por parte dos vampiros de Volterra. Mas a dele lhe irritou de uma forma particular.

Demetri passou por Edward sem lhe dirigir a palavra, caminhando em direção à porta da sala branca. As mãos envolveram as maçanetas grandes e douradas e ele a abriu. O clarão da sala o engolfou, o ar ali estava gelado. O piso era o responsável por isso. Mármore puro.

Havia poucos vampiros na sala. Jane e Alec não estavam presentes, apenas Felix. Caius e Marcus estavam sentados nas cadeiras suntuosas, um degrau acima de todos. Aro estava em pé ao lado dos vampiros mestres, com uma fisionomia neutra. Mas quando viu o seu guarda entrar, abriu um sorriso.

- Demetri!

Exclamou, como se fosse um pai com saudade do filho. E de alguma forma era, mas Demetri sabia perfeitamente que Aro já havia passado dessa fase. Ele queria apenas o interessante. Ele queria informações.

Sem relutar e pedir licença, Aro flutuou em sua direção, pegando a sua mão delicadamente. Os olhos vermelhos leitosos saíram de foco, e foram se alargando à medida que o tempo passava.

O silêncio da sala começou a incomodar Demetri. A tensão do vampiro era quase palpável, e ver Aro vasculhando seus pensamentos estava apenas piorando isso. De repente o mestre deixou a mão de Demetri cair, pousando a sua própria no queixo. Parecia pensativo. O vampiro esperou.

Depois do que pareciam anos, mesmo que tivesse sido alguns minutos, Aro fitou Demetri.

- Como consegue rastrear a garota Bella?

Uma pergunta simples, mas uma pergunta que Demetri não conseguia responder. Sabia que a humana às vezes bloqueava certos vampiros, como o Cullen, mas nunca entendeu o porquê do seu dom funcionar corretamente nela. Nunca tivera dificuldade em rastreá-la. Pelo contrário, o fluxo de pensamentos de Bella parecia gritar para ele toda vez que ele tentava achá-la em algum lugar. Deu de ombros com sinceridade.

Edward fitou o Volturi com certo interesse, mas não parecia surpreso. Sabia que Bella não barrava todos os vampiros. Jasper conseguia manipular as emoções de Bella com facilidade e Alice conseguia ver o futuro dela. A questão era: por que Bella só barrava certos dons?

O Cullen percebeu que o Volturi estava com a guarda baixa, os pensamentos começavam a sair em um fluxo cada vez mais contínuo. Aproveitou o momento de desatenção dele para vasculhar sua mente. E o que viu não o deixou nada satisfeito. Muito pelo contrário – deixou-o furioso.

- Seu...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward avançou em alta velocidade em direção a Demetri, mas antes que pudesse alcançar o vampiro, foi impedido por braços fortes e determinados. Felix o pegara e agora ele se debatia, tentando chegar ao seu objetivo, em vão. Felix era muito mais forte do que ele. Demetri se limitou a olhar para ele, não dando muita importância a um possível ataque.

Para falar a verdade, torcia para que o Cullen saísse do aperto de Felix. Estava tenso, e a vontade de matar alguém apenas aumentava. Rasgaria alguns membros do vampiro de bom grado e ainda o agradeceria por isso.

- Você não tem permissão para atacar ninguém sem que eu ordene, Edward.

Aro comentou com enfado, as mãos ainda pousadas no queixo, os olhos vermelhos leitosos cravados no chão de mármore branco.

Caius e Marcus observavam tudo com visível curiosidade, mas não ousaram interromper nada. Sabiam que, de qualquer maneira, Aro lhes contaria tudo em uma hora mais apropriada.

Edward sentia o veneno se acumular em sua boca, mas sabia que teria que se acalmar se não quisesse ser morto. Parou de se debater, e quando Felix viu que o vampiro havia desistido, soltou-o.

- Você é um monstro. – Edward disse.

Demetri o olhou mais intensamente dessa vez, vendo a cólera gravada no rosto dele. Esboçou um sorriso maldoso e deu de ombros.

- Não, sou um vampiro. – ele respondeu.

Edward começou a rosnar para Demetri e dessa vez Aro tirou os olhos do chão de mármore.

- Vocês querem parar com isso?

Perguntou de forma um pouco mais irritada. Todos se alarmaram. Aro irritado era algo que ninguém naquela sala gostaria de ver.

- Ele não tinha o direito de tocar em Bella!

Edward falou entredentes. Demetri poderia até dizer que quase vira um esboço de um sorriso no rosto de Caius, mas fora algo tão rápido que ele não poderia ter certeza. Aro olhou para Edward de forma decidida, e bastou isso para que o Cullen recuasse. O mestre Volturi olhou para Demetri.

- Bella está em segurança?

Era sempre objetivo. A pergunta principal era aquela. Edward estava ali por causa da segurança da humana.

- Sim. É cercada por lobisomens dia e noite. Afugentei um vampiro chamado Laurent. Matei a nômade Victoria.

Aro assentiu e voltou aos seus pensamentos particulares. Edward franziu o cenho. Havia lobisomens em Forks novamente? Isso com certeza tinha influência de La Push... será...?

Tentou ler a mente de Demetri novamente, mas essa voltara a ser um vazio. Uma imensa escuridão. Aro percebeu o que Edward estava tentando fazer e fitou Demetri.

- Demetri, queira me acompanhar na sala privada.

O Volturi assentiu, seguindo o seu mestre, saindo da sala branca e deixando Edward Cullen curioso e cheio de perguntas.

* * *

><p>Aro entrou na sala privada, um local isolado de todo o castelo de Volterra. Ninguém poderia ouvir, nem mesmo um vampiro. Havia paredes e paredes logo depois da porta. Demetri o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.<p>

Aro estava em silêncio, e ficou de costas para Demetri. Parecia observar os livros com uma atenção verdadeira, mas Demetri o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava apenas escolhendo os assuntos que iria tratar naquele momento. Ficou quieto e esperando, não ousando interromper as reflexões do seu mestre.

De repente Aro virou-se para Demetri, juntando as mãos pálidas em frente ao corpo, demonstrando um gesto muito característico dele.

- Demetri, o que houve em Forks?

Demetri sabia perfeitamente sobre o que Aro estava se referindo. Remexeu-se inquieto, buscando uma resposta clara e apropriada para aquela pergunta. Mas não achou. Então respondeu o que sabia.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Aquela humana pode ser intrigante quando quer. Pela primeira vez perdi o controle das minhas ações e decisões.

Tentou soar calmo para que Aro soubesse que ele realmente não tivera culpa. Aro permaneceu fitando o chão, imerso em seus pensamentos. Demetri o aguardou ansiosamente. De repente o rosto de Aro foi preenchido com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso doentio que ele sempre dava quando traçava um plano particular para seus guardas. Demetri não gostou muito daquilo.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso!

Demetri definitivamente não gostou nada daquilo. A reação de Aro não foi a esperada, e ironicamente ele temeu mais aquilo do que uma provável pena ou punição.

- Depois do que houve entre Bella Swan e Edward Cullen, achei que a humana nunca se interessaria por ninguém... acredite, os sentimentos foram intensos para uma garota daquela idade...

Aro começou a andar de um lado para o outro, gesticulando rapidamente e falando palavras desconexas.

- Mas você conseguiu quebrar esse escudo dela. _Mais _esse escudo.

Aro sorriu, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando um passaporte que Demetri reconheceu na mesma hora. Era o passaporte que ele havia deixado com Gianna quando tinha voltado para a Itália. Aro exigia aquilo para se certificar de que seus guardas estavam cumprindo com as obrigações dadas. Claro que ele poderia se certificar lendo os pensamentos deles, mas Demetri duvidava de que Aro teria tempo e paciência para vasculhar um por um.

Mas nada naquilo interessava no momento, apenas o fato de Aro estender o passaporte para Demetri com um pouco de entusiasmo fazia com que o guarda sentisse calafrios.

- Não vê? Você conseguiu chegar até Bella de uma maneira única! Demetri, quero que você volte para Forks e seduza a humana novamente.

A expectativa de Demetri se esvaiu no mesmo momento. Não era possível. Achava que Aro lhe daria uma punição, mas aquilo? Aquilo era castigo absoluto. Preferia plantar alface nos quintais de Volterra e acompanhar o crescimento delas a ter que voltar para aquele lugar.

Mas Demetri era um guarda, que havia sido chamado para uma missão. Então assentiu para Aro, não deixando seu desapontamento aparecer, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que seu mestre poderia até mesmo farejá-lo. Pegou o passaporte e virou-se, caminhando em direção a porta da sala privada.

No momento em que sua mão envolveu a maçaneta, escutou a voz de Aro o chamando novamente.

- Demetri? Eu quero Bella em forma vampira. Você sabe disso, não é?

Aro confiava no controle de Demetri para mandá-lo com _mais_ essa missão. Ele assentiu, percebendo que sua missão não seria chata no todo. Teria alguma diversão, afinal.

- Quando?

Perguntou, e Aro apenas lhe deu aquele sorriso enigmático, juntando as mãos novamente em frente ao corpo.

- Isso você saberá.

Demetri sorriu em expectativa, antes de virar a maçaneta escura da porta e abri-la, para sair da sala e pegar novamente as suas malas, que nem foram ao menos desfeitas.

Voltaria para a pacata e entediante cidade de Forks.


	14. Abandono

**Abandono**

**- Uma semana depois -**

O alarme soou por todo o colégio, indicando que a aula havia acabado. Mas não era qualquer aula que tinha se encerrado. Era a última. A última do semestre. Os alunos saíram das mesas, eufóricos com a possibilidade de férias. Algumas meninas comentavam as viagens que iriam fazer para outras partes do estado, procurando por sol, e quem sabe, alguma praia. Mas Bella sabia perfeitamente o que elas iriam procurar naquele tipo de lugar – garotos.

Em um momento mínimo, Bella pensou que seria mais feliz se fosse igual a todas as meninas daquela escola: felizes porque estavam com dias sem nada para fazer, apenas para serem preenchidos com tudo o que uma mulher gostava de fazer. Viajar, fazer compras supérfluas, procurar possíveis namorados. Viver romances...

Suspirou, demorando-se para pegar a mochila. Jéssica falava em voz alta tudo o que iria fazer durante as férias. Ben tentava convencer Ângela a ir acampar, e Mike olhava para Bella com expectativa. Aquilo estava a apavorando.

Porque Bella Swan não era parecida com ninguém ali.

Não estava vendo as férias com bons olhos. Pelo contrário. Dias livres significavam dias dentro de casa, e isso consequentemente seria um veneno para seu cérebro. Pois quando não tinha obrigações, pensava demais. E pensar demais sempre lhe fazia mal.

Esperou todos saírem da sala, jogando a mochila pesada no ombro e saindo depois de alguns minutos. Os corredores ainda estavam cheios. Bella se desviou de todos ali, e quando saiu para o estacionamento, quase suspirou de alívio quando viu sua velha picape parada no lugar isolado de sempre.

Caminhou a passos largos para o automóvel, mas quando estava a centímetros de distância, uma voz rouca e conhecida lhe chamou.

- Bells!

Não precisava se virar para saber quem era. Apenas duas pessoas lhe chamavam assim, e Bella duvidava de que seu pai estaria esperando-a no seu último dia de aula. Virou-se, vendo o menino-homem correndo em sua direção. Algumas meninas olhavam para Jacob com fascínio, mas ele não parecia perceber isso.

Pegou-a em um abraço forte. Forte demais, até. Os ossos do corpo frágil de Bella estalaram e ele a soltou, ouvindo o barulho. O corpo de Jacob era quente, e ele parecia ter crescido mais um pouco.

_Como isso era possível?_

Jacob deu aquele sorriso para Bella, que sempre iluminava os dias da garota. Mas o sorriso que ela lhe deu de volta não animou Jacob. Ele conseguia ver as olheiras profundas no rosto dela, ela parecia novamente... semimorta. Não gostou daquilo. Parecia que estava vendo uma regressão. Temia que Bella voltasse a ficar daquele modo, depressiva.

- Bella, você está bem?

A pergunta que Bella sempre temia. Por que todos insistiam em perguntar como ela estava? Não conseguiam perceber que ela só precisava de um descanso? Jogou a mochila dentro do carro pela janela já aberta, fitando Jake e sorrindo dessa vez com mais convicção.

- Sim. Só estou um pouco cansada.

Ele ponderou se aquilo soara verdadeiro. Percebeu que não, mas não insistiu no assunto. Pensou até mesmo em desistir de contar o que viera contar a ela, mas sabia que ele que teria que dar a notícia. Resolveu deixar a notícia por último. Mudou de assunto.

- Pode ficar tranquila, Bells. Não encontramos nenhum rastro de sanguessuga há pelo menos uma semana!

Sorriu novamente para ela e Bella dessa vez desviou os olhos, parecendo muito interessada no grupo de estudantes que saía do colégio. Ela sabia por que a Wolf Pack não havia achado nenhum rastro de vampiros. Porque agora o vampiro que a seguia tinha desaparecido. E ela sabia exatamente o motivo disso.

Ele tinha sumido desde que ela havia se entregado para ele. Onde Bella estava com a cabeça de perder sua virgindade com alguém que nem ao menos conhecia? Pior, que era um vampiro desconhecido? Muito pior, um Volturi desconhecido? O que realmente a faz se entregar?

Ela sabia a resposta da última pergunta - isso e o motivo de ele ter sumido logo depois da entrega dela fez seu rosto se esquentar, sendo percorrido por um rubor fraco, mas perceptível aos olhos atentos de Jacob.

- Por que está vermelha?

Ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de socá-lo. Se existia algum lobisomem com o dom da delicadeza, Jacob não era ele. Sentiu seu rosto queimar dessa vez com mais intensidade e desviou-o para dentro da picape, abrindo a porta.

- Não é nada. Preciso ir para casa.

Entrou na picape, enfiando a chave ao lado do volante e ligando o motor, que fez o seu barulho estridente habitual. Edward odiava aquela picape...

Só queria ir para casa, descansar um pouco. O final do semestre e seus múltiplos trabalhos e provas haviam esgotado os resquícios de força que ainda restavam nela. Precisava de um momento só, apenas para pensar. Pensar em _nada_.

- Bella, preciso conversar com você. É... é importante.

Jacob pousou a mão grande na porta da picape e ela respirou fundo, olhando-o.

- Pode me dizer.

Ele correu os olhos amendoados pelo estacionamento. Algumas garotas ainda olhavam para os dois. Não se sentiu à vontade ali. Não gostava das estudantes daquele colégio. Estava acostumado com o seu na reserva. Sentia-se mais... comum. Ali ele era completamente deslocado. Olhou para Bella novamente.

- Eu prefiro falar em algum lugar mais apropriado.

Ela ficou alguns segundos parada, mas depois respirou fundo, gesticulando com a cabeça para que ele subisse no banco de passageiros. Ele deu a volta na picape, enquanto ela tirava a mochila pesada e a jogava no banco de trás.

Deu a partida, sentindo-se estranha. O que Jacob tinha de tão importante para lhe contar?

* * *

><p>Quando Bella estava na cozinha, virou-se para Jacob. A casa estava vazia. Charlie só chegaria no final do dia. Precisava fazer o jantar para seu pai.<p>

Jacob fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para ela com um pouco de receio. Ela estava com os braços cruzados, esperando-o começar a falar. Ele tentou ser o mais direto possível.

- Bella, lembra de quando lhe contei sobre a nossa espécie?

Ela demorou alguns segundos para assentir com a cabeça, mas não lhe disse mais nada. Jacob respirou fundo.

- Lembra sobre o _imprinting_?

O coração de Bella começou a sentir um aperto estranho. Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa não seria tão amigável e tranquila. Mas não disse nada, temeu que Jacob já tivesse escutado os batimentos se alterarem. Assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

- Eu tive um _imprinting_, Bella.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu controlar o coração. Sentiu-se triste no mesmo momento. Por mais que não quisesse, ver Jacob se apaixonar magicamente por outra lhe dava ciúmes. Era estranho. Não pôde deixar de observar que o seu único vínculo afetivo havia se desprendido dela sem pedir permissão.

Mas era egoísmo de sua parte sentir raiva. Afinal, ela havia deixado bem claro para o amigo que não poderia proporcionar a ele o que ele buscava nela. E quando Jacob se apaixona, ela sente raiva? Sim, era isso o que Bella era. Uma egoísta.

Controlou-se o máximo possível.

- Quem é ela?

Perguntou e ele respirou fundo. Parecia aliviado. E estava. O pior já havia passado. Tinha dado a notícia para Bella e até que a garota reagira de forma tranquila. O medo dele era os dias seguintes.

- Uma garota da reserva. Você um dia irá conhecê-la.

_Eu duvido muito._

Bella pensou no mesmo momento, mas se repreendeu por isso, se sentindo idiota. Mas sim, sua última preocupação era conhecer a garota por quem Jacob estava apaixonado. Engoliu o orgulho ferido e deu um sorriso mínimo, assentindo com a cabeça.

Jacob sorriu, interpretando aquilo como um sinal verde. Aproximou-se dela e a envolveu com braços fortes e quentes, beijando sua testa logo em seguida. Um sinal de carinho, mas ela pôde sentir o toque diferente. Até o carinho era diferente. Era mais um carinho de... amigo.

- Eu preciso ir. Fique bem.

Ele se afastou, saindo logo em seguida pela porta, abaixando-se para não bater a cabeça no batente. Fechou-a e deixou Bella sozinha.

Ela ficou olhando para a porta durante alguns minutos, não tirando da cabeça que se fosse em outros tempos, ele ficaria. Mas agora tudo mudara. Jacob estava apaixonado. E ela sabia por que ele tinha que ir embora. Cada minuto de tempo estando longe da menina da reserva era um minuto perdido. Teria que se acostumar com a ausência contínua de Jake agora. Porque ele estaria apenas ao lado dela, do seu _imprinting_. Ele estaria ao lado do seu novo amor.

_Mais um._

Pensou.

* * *

><p>Bella estava deitada em sua cama, olhando com desatenção as formas que as sombras projetavam no teto do seu quarto por causa da lua. Havia anoitecido rapidamente. Ela tinha feito o jantar para Charlie, que comera com entusiasmo e agora estava deitado no sofá, vendo televisão.<p>

Sempre que seu pai a fitava com aquele olhar analisador, Bella fazia sua melhor expressão no rosto, sorrindo de uma forma possivelmente verdadeira. Ele ficava satisfeito com aquilo. Respirou fundo, se sentindo culpada por isso. Mas gostava de ver Charlie mais calmo. Decidiu por tomar um banho e se deitar. Já estava com sono.

Levantou-se da cama, saindo do quarto e caminhando para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira, fazendo a água quente correr, embaçando aos poucos os vidros do box do banheiro e o espelho em cima da pia. Bella entrou no chuveiro, a água lhe proporcionava uma sensação falsa de tranquilidade.

Respirou fundo, pensando em tudo o que estava vivendo. Não pôde deixar de observar que a cada dia que se passava, ela estava mais só. Edward a abandonara, e nada - nem servidão nenhuma - a faria perdoá-lo. Se ele estava trancado em um maldito castelo do Conde Drácula, a culpa era inteiramente dele. Se Edward não a tivesse deixado em Forks, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Jacob agora tinha um novo amor. O vampiro que a perseguia havia sumido. Os amigos estavam viajando...

Sentiu-se irritada. O que estava fazendo com a sua própria vida?

Decidiu viajar naquelas férias. Ainda tinha algumas economias. Precisava esquecer todas as dores, o dia que se sentiu abandonada, o dia em que se entregou para um desconhecido. Poderia alugar uma pousada por alguns dias e ficar sozinha, ler alguns livros que sempre falava que iria ler. Poderia até mesmo conhecer alguém...

Fechou a torneira do chuveiro, saindo do box e enrolando-se na toalha. Abriu a porta, sentindo o vento frio percorrer seu corpo quente pelo banho. Praguejou baixinho, entrando no quarto rapidamente, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si. Jogou a toalha na cama e abriu o armário, procurando um pijama confortável.

Demetri a observava com extrema atenção. Os pés estavam pousados na árvore em frente à janela dela, o vidro barrava a sua entrada. Ela estava nua, e parecia procurar alguma roupa. Vê-la nua deixou-o pensativo. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, intrigado.

Não conseguia entender o motivo de alguém como ela – que se dizia apaixonada – ter se entregado a ele, alguém desconhecido e possivelmente perigoso. Cada momento da noite fatídica que passara com ela estava gravado na memória sobrenatural e poderosa dele.

Pior, ela era virgem.

Sabia que a virgindade era valorizada por uma humana da idade dela. E realmente, não queria se sentir responsável por ter sido o primeiro. Demetri tinha medo da garota se dedicar muito tempo pensando nisso.

De repente ela se virou, já vestida. Os olhos castanhos de Bella perfuraram os olhos vermelhos dele por alguns segundos, mas ela não tomou nenhuma atitude em relação a ele parado do lado de fora da janela. Virou-se de costas, ignorando-o completamente e deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se e desligando a luz do abajur.

Ele revirou os olhos, irritado. Esperava que ela abrisse a janela. Não queria quebrar o vidro. Esperou alguns segundos e quando não a viu se mexer, respirou fundo e agarrou a borda da janela, fazendo uma pequena força. A tranca fez um estalo, quebrando audivelmente. Ele subiu o vidro, entrando no quarto dela.

Bella sentiu o vento frio percorrer seu corpo, sendo seguido pelo cheiro inconfundível e delicioso de canela. Virou-se, indignada.

O vampiro estava em pé no meio do seu quarto, a janela com certeza estava quebrada, não tinha como ele entrar sem fazê-lo. Saiu da cama, caminhando em direção a ele, e no momento que abriu a boca para xingá-lo, sentiu a mão fria do vampiro lhe barrar.

Ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de mordê-lo, ou fazer qualquer coisa que lhe causasse dor, mas sabia que ele nem ao menos sentiria nada. Demetri se aproximou dela.

- Grite se quiser acordar seu pai.

Ela ponderou o que ele pedira, tentando se concentrar. Vê-lo assim novamente de perto não estava ajudando. O aroma de canela lhe deixava com água na boca, a respiração gelada dele batia contra sua pele. Perguntou-se o que ele estaria fazendo ali depois de tantos dias, mas não colocou sua dúvida em voz alta, limitou-se a assentir. Ele tirou a mão da boca dela.

Bella deu as costas para ele no mesmo momento, voltando para a cama e deitando-se no colchão. Puxou o cobertor para seu corpo. Demetri achou tal atitude no mínimo estranha. A garota havia puxado o lençol como se estivesse se protegendo de algo.

Lembrou-se da sua missão e da conversa que tivera com Aro. Precisava começar a tecer a teia. Aproximou-se dela, sentando-se na cama, e quando ela puxou o cobertor mais rente ao corpo, ele percebeu que o que ele temia havia se tornado realidade.

Ela tinha medo dele.

Ele quase riu com aquilo, mas controlou-se para não assustá-la. O destino era irônico. Quando Demetri mais queria que ela tivesse medo dele, a garota parecia não sentir nada. Mas agora que ele precisava que ela se mostrasse aberta, ela o temia.

E isso poderia tornar tudo mais difícil.

- O que você tem, garota?

Bella não respondeu, apenas continuou o fitando. Demetri estendeu o braço, correndo o dedo indicador pelo braço dela que não estava coberto. Ela o recolheu no mesmo segundo. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Tem medo de mim?

- Não. Nunca mais vou ter medo de você.

Bella respondeu imediatamente dessa vez, mas a resposta soou falsa. Demetri sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se mais dela. Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele tomou os lábios dela com delicadeza, sentindo a maciez e a temperatura elevada. O gosto era... divino.

Ela estava estática, mas sentir os lábios dela novamente fez com que Demetri começasse a sentir o formigamento no baixo ventre. Estava excitado. Perguntou-se o que aquela maldita humana tinha, mas não conseguiu achar a resposta para aquilo.

Afastou-se dela, abrindo e fechando a boca, saboreando o gosto dela. Bella não fez nada em relação àquilo, apenas deitou-se, focando os olhos castanhos no abajur agora aceso.

- Vá embora.

Pediu um pouco irritada. Demetri não se mexeu.

- Não vou embora enquanto você não responder uma pergunta minha.

Ela travou o maxilar. Percebeu que o vampiro continuava imóvel, e sabia que ele era capaz de permanecer daquele modo por dias. Irritou-se, olhando para ele com cautela. Demetri viu isso como um sinal verde.

- Afinal, por que você se entregou para mim?


	15. Entrega

**Entrega**

Bella ficou imóvel por algum tempo, apenas processando a pergunta que Demetri havia lhe feito. Na verdade, não estava acreditando que aquele maldito a questionava sobre tal assunto. Engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu.

O vampiro travou o maxilar, olhando-a dessa vez com mais intensidade. Ela não gostava daquilo. Ver aqueles olhos vermelhos vivos praticamente decorando cada movimento do seu rosto não lhe passava uma sensação boa. E ela poderia jurar que ele já tinha conhecimento disso.

- Garota, eu posso ficar aqui por dias, ou até meses, esperando uma resposta.

Ele insistiu. Ela começou a pensar em diversas desculpas para dar a ele. Não queria dizer o real motivo de ter se entregado a ele tão facilmente. Sentiu-se como uma mosca em uma teia de aranha. Remexeu-se inquieta na cama.

- Se ficar aqui por meses, morrerá de sede.

Blefou, e no momento em que o fez, se arrependeu. Viu o vampiro fechar os olhos, demonstrando claramente que já estava perdendo um pouco de paciência. Não era inteligente irritar um Volturi, Bella sabia disso.

- Você sabe que não há possibilidades de eu morrer de sede.

- Você não pode me matar.

- Não. Mas o seu pai tem um aroma bem encantador.

Demetri ouviu o coração dela começar a se acelerar com as palavras. Bella arfou, e percebeu o rosto pálido dele ser percorrido por um sorriso maldoso e cruel. Ele se levantou, retirando o casaco comprido do corpo e jogando-o em uma poltrona.

Estava vestido como ela se lembrava que se vestia sempre. Calça social preta e blusa também social da mesma cor. O pingente dos Volturi brilhava levemente por causa da luz do abajur.

Ele se sentou na cama novamente.

- E então... ?

Ele recomeçou, olhando para a porta, e ela pensou em Charlie imediatamente. Odiou o vampiro por aquilo. Era jogo sujo, mas sabia que alguém como ele não seria honesto nem correto em suas ações. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto esquentar levemente. Começou a torcer a coberta.

- Eu queria me sentir... desejada... pelo menos uma vez...

Demetri permanecia calado, não entendendo de imediato o que aquela humana estava lhe contando de fato. Mas deixou-a continuar.

- Eu... eu não pensei nas consequências...

_Nós não pensamos_. Demetri quase disse em voz alta, mas conteve-se. Se não fosse por aquele ato impensado, ele não estaria ali, com uma missão ridícula nas mãos. Uma missão de repetir exatamente o que haviam feito.

- Eu... achei que seria algo... bom.

As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto cansado da garota e Demetri quase entrou em pânico. Definitivamente não estava acostumado com reações humanas, muito menos com reações de humanas adolescentes e emocionalmente quebradas. Revirou os olhos. Bella Swan não se diferenciava de nenhuma garota de dezoito anos que teve o corpo corrompido ou uma decepção amorosa. Estava machucada, e ele percebeu que era ele o culpado disso, e aquele maldito vegetariano que estava trancado em Volterra. Mas reconhecia que o golpe mais doloroso fora culpa dele próprio.

Ela se deitou novamente, olhando vagamente para algum canto do quarto. As lágrimas faziam uma trilha cintilante na pele clara. Os olhos possuíam mais brilho por causa disso. Demetri lembrou-se de sua missão. Aquilo seria difícil depois da cena que ela havia acabado de montar.

Aproximou-se.

- Sexo é algo prazeroso.

Bella soltou uma risada de descrença sem conseguir se conter. Definitivamente ele estava mentindo. Lembrou-se da dor que havia sentido e de como se sentira violada naquele momento. Não como se estivesse sido estuprada, mas como se ele não tivesse respeitado as reações do corpo dela. Virou-se de costas para ele, tentando encerrar a conversa.

Ele percebeu a resistência dela, mas não desistiu. Nunca desistiria. Não podia. _Se eu pudesse, desistiria?_ Perguntou-se, mas não conseguiu achar a resposta. Aquilo o deixou intrigado. Inclinou-se em direção a ela, quase colando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha da garota.

- Quer saber como sexo pode ser prazeroso, garota?

Perguntou. Bella sentiu o hálito gelado bater de encontro à sua nuca e conteve cada reação do seu corpo, não deixando nada transparecer. Mas sentiu que ele não havia se afastado. O dedo dele foi em direção à curva do pescoço dela, indo ao ombro e descendo pelo braço fino e delicado.

- Eu posso fazer você sentir um prazer enorme. E posso fazer você se sentir a mulher mais desejada desse mundo.

_Mulher._ Bella escutou a palavra com atenção. _Não garota_. Não conseguiu conter as reações de seu corpo naquele momento. Demetri percebeu que a pele dela havia se arrepiado. Sentiu-se excitado com isso, e não gostou da rapidez como isso aconteceu, mas ignorou. Ele concluiu que com apenas as palavras e estímulos certos, ela o deixaria tocá-la novamente.

Saiu da cama, fazendo-a se virar no colchão para fitá-lo, curiosa com o gesto repentino dele. Demetri foi em direção ao começo da cama, ajoelhando-se no colchão ali. Os braços se estenderam e as mãos frias e fortes pousaram nas pernas quentes.

Ele acariciou a pele daquele lugar, sentindo a palma de sua mão deslizar com facilidade ali, traçando um rastro gelado por onde corriam. Ela estava trêmula, mas Demetri não deixou de observar que em momento algum ela havia o impedido.

- Me deixe mostrar a você como sexo pode ser realmente prazeroso.

Escutar aquelas palavras vindas dele fez com que Bella se arrepiasse por inteiro, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de sentir medo. O vampiro que agora a acariciava, era o mesmo que a machucara dias atrás.

- Você vai me machucar.

Ele apertou levemente as coxas dela.

- Eu prometo que não.

Demetri prometeu, mas duvidou um pouco de suas palavras. Ela parecia ser feita de vidro, mas ele estava acostumado a moderar a sua força. Era só canalizá-la de outros modos. Não poderia mordê-la, mas poderia tocá-la de outras formas. Querendo ou não, ele sentia necessidade de dar prazer a ela, como se Bella estivesse o desafiando a isso.

E por esse motivo, ele se odiou.

Bella viu o vampiro se aproximar mais. Ele começou a beijar as pernas dela, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente com aquilo. Ela esperou mais reações de seu corpo, e quando o sentiu sugar a parte interna de sua coxa, mordeu o lábio, contendo visivelmente um gemido.

Ela odiou-se por sentir prazer com as carícias dele. Sabia que começava assim, e depois piorava. Os momentos daquela noite ainda estavam gravados na mente dela, e ela temia que tais momentos se repetissem.

Demetri abriu com delicadeza as pernas da garota, sentindo-a estremecer com isso. Mas ela não o impediu em momento algum. Ele correu as mãos pelas coxas dela, até chegar ao seu objetivo. Começou a acariciar o sexo dela através do pano da roupa íntima, sentindo-o ficar úmido à medida que ele estendia o trabalho de seus dedos.

Bella fechou os olhos, apreciando o contato gelado que a pele dele fazia ali, estimulando-a com experiência. Sentiu cada parte do seu corpo se acender, já não conseguia mais fingir que não queria mais.

O cheiro da lubrificação dela começou a ser capturado com facilidade pelo olfato poderoso dele, e ele sentiu sua calça se apertar de forma alarmante. Perguntou-se o motivo daquilo. _Como aquela humana conseguia excitá-lo tão rapidamente?_

Tentou ser mais ousado, colocando a roupa íntima dela para o lado, e no momento em que o fez, sentiu a garota fechar as pernas, visivelmente temerosa com aquilo.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, mas ela apenas permaneceu com as pernas fechadas. De repente não sabia se realmente queria aquilo, ou se estava fazendo aquilo por uma curiosidade egoísta.

- Fique calma.

Ele praticamente ordenou a ela. O coração da humana batia de forma frenética, o cheiro do sangue doce dela estava misturado ao cheiro mais doce da lubrificação e ele estava realmente tentando se controlar. Se ela demorasse a ceder, seria ele que teria que ficar calmo. _O que ele estava pensando?_

Bella cedeu, relaxando as pernas novamente. Com cuidado, Demetri afastou-as novamente, deixando a roupa íntima de lado, vendo o que queria dessa vez diretamente.

Ela percebeu o vampiro respirar fundo, e sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo temerosa e atraída com aquilo. Sabia que a espécie dele sentia aromas de modo diferente. Ele deitou-se no meio de suas pernas, e no momento em que o fez, ela sentiu a língua gelada dele lhe lamber.

Arfou, tentando fechar as pernas por instinto, mas ele segurava-as com força, impedindo-a. Demetri continuou o que estava fazendo, girando a língua no sexo dela, sugando os pontos certos. O coração dela estava acelerado, a respiração também. As pernas tremiam sob seu toque de mãos e ele sentia o gosto divino da essência dela lhe invadir a boca.

Bella percebeu que ele a experimentava como se ela fosse um sorvete. Tentou focar-se nos movimentos dele, mas seu corpo começou a formigar de uma forma diferente, o prazer aumentando gradativamente, e no momento em que ele ia atingir o seu ponto máximo, o vampiro parou.

Ela gemeu em protesto e decepção. Ele ajoelhou-se no meio de suas pernas e lambeu os lábios, dando um sorriso maldoso. Bella sentiu seu rosto enrubescer.

- Conseguiu sentir prazer? – ele perguntou.

Ela travou o maxilar, começando a perder a paciência. Demetri quase riu, mas conteve-se.

- Pare de ser cínico, você sabe que eu senti.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso torto que ela apreciou mais no rosto dele do que no rosto de Edward. Deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado, não queria pensar no vampiro que havia a abandonado. Demetri apenas esperou a pergunta que ele tinha certeza que seria feita.

- Por que você parou?

Ela perguntou, fazendo o sorriso dele se alargar. Ele saiu da cama.

- Quero que você atinja seu máximo por minha causa.

- Mas eu quase atingi por sua causa.

Ele a olhou, e no momento em que o fez, começou a desabotoar a blusa social. O peito largo e estruturado ficava visível à medida que ele retirava os botões das casas. Bella se concentrou ali automaticamente, um pouco hipnotizada com o que ele revelava.

- Quero que você atinja seu máximo comigo. Dentro de você.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas sentiu seu corpo em combustão. Não queria parar agora. Sabia que aquilo tinha uma probabilidade muito grande de doer, mas queria tentar novamente. O motivo? Ela não sabia. Podia ser teimosia. Podia ser autodestruição. Ou podia ser a visão do vampiro retirando a blusa e jogando-a na poltrona, em cima do casaco que ele deixara ali minutos atrás.

Assentiu com cabeça, ávida por mais do corpo dele. Demetri sorriu maliciosamente e começou a retirar o cinto, fazendo a calça abaixar-se um pouco, revelando mais do lugar onde as marcas do quadril levavam. Bella olhava tudo com atenção, e quando o viu apenas com a boxer negra, a mesma cor de suas roupas, percebeu que ele era a criatura mais bonita que ela já havia posto seus olhos.

Sentiu-se nervosa, mas não pararia. Demetri retirou a única peça de roupa que estava em seu corpo e ela desviou os olhos. Parecia estupidez, mas não queria olhá-lo por inteiro. Sentia vergonha. Ele percebeu isso, mas nada disse e nem demonstrou.

Subiu na cama, pegando o tecido da roupa íntima dela e o deslizando pelas pernas com facilidade. Fez um gesto com o dedo para ela se levantar, e ela o obedeceu, sentindo-se ridícula. Parecia uma boneca sendo manipulada. Mas não conseguia evitar.

Ele retirou a camisola dela, e no momento em que o fez, Bella tampou os pequenos seios. Demetri se conteve para não revirar os olhos, retirou as mãos dela do lugar e apoiou uma no colo dela, forçando-a a se deitar novamente.

- Não há nada aí que eu não tenha visto.

_E aprecio muito ao ver_. Quase completou. Bella se sentiu idiota. Não sabia se interpretava aquilo como um aviso ou um insulto.

Ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e a olhou. A garota observou aqueles olhos negros a fitando com intensidade e percebeu que ele esperava um sinal verde dela. Gesticulou com a cabeça, e no momento em que o fez, Demetri a penetrou calmamente.

À medida que ele a invadia, ela infelizmente sentia a tão temida dor aparecer aos poucos. Arfou quando ele a penetrou completamente, tentando fechar as pernas, mas ele estava posicionado de um jeito que era impossível fazê-lo. O vampiro percebeu aquilo.

- Se você não relaxar, a dor não irá passar.

Ele disse calmamente, ela ponderou e chegou à conclusão de que não tinha nada a perder. Seguiu os comandos dele novamente, relaxando pouco a pouco. Sentia-o agora melhor, palpitando dentro de si. Demetri sentiu-a relaxar e começou a estocar com lentidão.

Bella apreciou mais o contato. Ele abaixou a cabeça, os lábios roçando levemente o pescoço dela, o nariz inalando o cheiro divino do sangue que corria por debaixo da pele dela. Ela gostou daquilo também, e depois percebeu que suas pernas haviam laçado o vampiro pela cintura, apertando-o inconscientemente. 

Demetri movimentou-se de forma mais rude e com mais velocidade, beijando com mais violência a pele onde seus lábios estavam pousados. Abriu a boca automaticamente, mas conteve-se para não mordê-la ali. Aro queria a garota em forma de vampira. Conseguiria parar? Não... sentiu que aquele não era o momento. Ele só não entendeu como conseguia saber tal fato peculiar. Ele fechou a boca e ela escutou o barulho dos dentes.

Ele canalizou seu desejo nos seios dela, sugando-os vez ou outra. Percebeu a garota começar a arfar. Ela sentia prazer, finalmente. Um prazer muito grande, melhor do que o anterior. Sentir o vampiro invadi-la lhe passava uma sensação divina, como se ela fosse dele. Mas Bella sabia que ela não era. Afinal, o Volturi era apenas um vampiro com desejo, e ela uma humana nos mesmos aspectos.

De repente o formigamento voltou, mas ele não interrompeu nada igual da última vez. Pelo contrário, pareceu perceber que ela estava chegando ao seu máximo e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, enfiando o braço forte por debaixo do corpo leve dela e levantando assim o quadril da garota. O prazer aumentou e ela sentiu cada parte do seu corpo explodir em um clímax absurdo. Gemeu dessa vez alto, abraçando-o automaticamente.

Demetri derramou-se dentro dela com uma última estocada mais violenta e sentiu o corpo dela tremer ligeiramente por debaixo do seu. Olhou-a, e ficou um pouco surpreso ao vê-la o fitando com o que parecia... satisfação. _Como felicidade?_

Afastou-se ligeiramente dela e deitou-se ao lado da garota. A cama era pequena, então os corpos ainda se tocavam minimamente. Bella o observou, os olhos negros voltavam à cor habitual carmim. Ele passou a mão fria pelo rosto quente dela e ela fechou os olhos ao contato.

- Quando quiser se sentir assim, vou estar aqui, garota.

Bella deixou aquilo anotado em sua mente. Isso significaria que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado? Que ele não sumiria novamente? Não sabia o que ele realmente quis dizer com aquilo, mas apenas assentiu com lentidão, o sono a tomando de repente.

- Agora vá dormir.

Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo castanho do colo dela, acariciando-o em seguida. Bella apreciou o gesto, e antes que pudesse correr os olhos por aquela escultura que estava ao seu lado, entregou-se ao sono.


	16. Proposta

**Proposta**

Bella abriu as pálpebras vagarosamente, a claridade do dia invadiu as íris e ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. A cortina da janela estava totalmente aberta, fazendo a luz entrar com facilidade por todo o quarto. Praguejou baixinho, xingando-se mentalmente por ter se esquecido de fechá-la. Não queria ter acordado daquela forma no seu primeiro dia de férias.

Espreguiçou-se, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo protestar devido à dor. Arfou. Não pensara exatamente na dor que iria sentir após a noite anterior, apenas na dor que sentiria naquele momento. Mas seu corpo estava todo dolorido. Lembrou-se do que tinha feito e sentiu um pequeno calor passar pelo seu rosto, mas logo aquilo foi apagado por uma sensação boa, de satisfação.

Olhou para o lado. O vampiro que antes estava no colchão quando ela dormira já não estava mais lá. Apenas um leve cheiro de canela havia ficado nos lençóis, dando uma certeza para Bella: ele esteve ali, e tudo aquilo que preenchia sua mente fora real. Por quanto tempo ficou depois que ela caiu no sono? Teria ficado muito? Não soube responder... e para falar a verdade, temia a resposta. Imaginara que ele ainda estaria ali quando acordasse, mas é claro que ele nunca faria isso. Bella estava mal acostumada. Edward a deixou daquela maneira. O Volturi era um vampiro completamente diferente do Cullen.

Retirou a coberta do corpo, sentindo o ar gelado do dia encontrar sua pele. Arrepiou-se e respirou fundo, fazendo o aroma dele invadir mais uma vez seus sentidos.

- Meu primeiro dia de férias.

Disse para si mesma, pensando realmente no que faria naquele dia. Poderia ir para La Push para ver Jake e os meninos. Sentia saudade daquele lugar. O ar da praia a deixava calma, como se seu subconsciente soubesse que ali era seu porto seguro, e que se ela sofresse novamente, poderia voltar para as areias daquele lugar.

Mas logo seus pensamentos foram cortados. Esqueceu-se completamente de um fato. Jacob havia tido um _imprinting_. Bella sabia a força que aquela ligação tinha, e não estava muito preparada para ver Jacob dando atenção exacerbada a uma menina que ele nem conhecia direito. Sentiu-se tola e egoísta por pensar assim, mas infelizmente era a verdade.

Desistiu de ir a La Push.

Pensou seriamente no tempo que estava lá fora. As nuvens cinzentas cobriam quase totalmente o céu de Forks. Bella sabia que iria chover, com alguma sorte, no final do dia. Já estava ficando um pouco enjoada do clima sempre fechado e úmido do local. Pensou seriamente na possibilidade de tomar sol, mas sabia que apenas um lugar teria aquilo que ela ansiava.

A colina que Edward sempre a levava.

Valeria a pena subir até aquele lugar? Estaria completamente curada para voltar ao local onde Edward a levava quando queria passar um tempo junto dela? Bella pensou seriamente nas perguntas, mas não conseguiu achar as respostas.

Começou a retirar a roupa, pegando sua calça jeans e uma blusa de malha com mangas compridas. Estava um dia frio. Em Forks sempre fazia frio. Isso conseguia ser muito irritante. Colocou as botas de fazer trilha e pegou a mochila, enchendo-a com um casaco mais pesado caso o tempo piorasse ou chovesse. Colocou um livro que estava lendo e uma muda de roupa, fechando a mochila e jogando-a por cima do ombro.

Foi até o banheiro, lavando o rosto e retirando os resquícios de sono que haviam permanecido. Escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e jogou-os para trás de forma displicente igual fazia.

Desceu as escadas fazendo barulho propositalmente para que Charlie soubesse que ela estava acordada. Seu pai já se preparava para ir trabalhar, carregando a arma que ele fazia questão de descarregar quando chegava em casa na parte da noite. Charlie olhou para a filha.

- Aonde vai?

Perguntou, visivelmente surpreso.

- Estou de férias. Vou fazer trilha com Jacob.

A última informação era falsa, e Bella sabia que não demoraria muito para que Charlie descobrisse isso. Infelizmente o pai de seu melhor amigo era o melhor amigo dele, e tudo o que envolvia Jacob e uma possível saída, Charlie ficava sabendo.

Bella começou a colocar algumas frutas dentro da mochila e fechou-a. Viu que seu pai tinha ficado satisfeito. Não pôde deixar de perceber que parecia que Jacob tinha uma torcida a seu favor quando se tratava de Charlie. Isso acabou um pouco com seu bom humor. Pegou uma maçã, mordendo-a e despedindo-se do seu pai.

Entrou na picape, ligando-a e saindo da rua de sua casa. Poderia entrar pela mata por ela, mas seria suspeito, já que Charlie esperava que Bella encontrasse Jacob em La Push. Dirigiu por alguns quilômetros antes de achar um lugar vago em meio às arvores. Percebia ali uma abertura visível, um lugar por onde as pessoas costumavam entrar quando queriam se embrenhar na mata. Algumas pegadas de botas estavam visíveis. Bella desligou a picape e saiu do veículo, respirando fundo e entrando no meio das árvores de troncos largos. Aquela floresta lhe dava arrepios, só não sabia o motivo disso.

A causa possivelmente seria as coisas que havia passado ali. Afinal, seus melhores momentos com Edward tinham sido ali, e seus piores também. Poderia encher uma mão se contasse nos dedos quantas vezes tinha se perdido ali. Tinha achado lobisomens naquele lugar, e vampiros que desejavam sua morte também.

Estremeceu, mas logo tratou de ignorar as reações do seu corpo.

Queria tomar sol e ficar um pouco sozinha de tudo, e se tivesse que caminhar durante o dia para chegar ao seu objetivo, caminharia.

* * *

><p>Chegou à colina pelo meio da tarde. Sentia suas pernas trêmulas e suas roupas um pouco úmidas pelo esforço. Bella olhou em volta para se certificar de que estava só. Retirou a blusa de malha, abrindo a mochila e colocando uma blusa mais solta ao corpo. Pegou o livro e o abriu, deitando-se na grama do local. O sol batia de encontro à sua pele, lhe dando uma sensação que há tempos não sentia.<p>

Fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando a pele se aquecer levemente por causa dos raios solares. Deixou o livro em cima da barriga. Poderia ficar ali por um tempo ainda, apenas pensando em assuntos inúteis, curtindo um pouco as férias e os intermináveis dias que teria só para si. Poderia ler um pouco antes de descer a colina. De qualquer maneira, a volta era sempre mais rápida do que a ida.

Seus pensamentos vagaram um pouco em torno da viagem que planejara depois que se formasse. Queria conhecer alguns lugares que não havia conhecido em suas viagens com Renée, queria sair um pouco da rotina que tinha lhe envolvido quase que completamente em Forks. Queria mudança.

Sentiu os raios solares deixarem o seu corpo e franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados. Não era possível que já ia chover. Poderia jurar que a chuva só chegaria no final do dia. Esperou um pouco o sol voltar, mas quando sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de canela chegar ao seu nariz, abriu os olhos.

Assustou-se com o que viu. O sol não havia sumido, mas a silhueta grande do vampiro estava tampando boa parte dos raios que antes chegavam ao corpo de Bella. Mas o lugar ainda estava claro, e seus olhos lacrimejaram quando ela olhou diretamente para o sol. Praguejou baixinho e se sentou na grama, sentindo as costas um pouco doloridas pelo tempo em que ficou deitada.

- Você poderia ao menos fazer barulho quando se aproximasse.

Ela resmungou. Não estava acreditando que ele estava ali. Não era possível que não tinha escutado nem ao menos o barulho da grama em que ele havia pisado ao se aproximar. O vampiro esboçou um sorriso genuíno, demonstrando diversão ao vê-la daquele jeito. Os cabelos de Bella estavam um pouco bagunçados, o rosto corado devido ao sol ao qual não estava habituada. Os lábios ficavam mais rosados com aquilo, ela fechava um pouco os olhos para fitá-lo diretamente.

Demetri estava de pé. Bella correu os olhos pela criatura que estava a sua frente. O vampiro estava apenas com uma calça jeans no corpo. O torso trabalhado estava completamente nu, e ele estava descalço. Os olhos vermelhos ficavam mais claros com a luz do sol, e fitavam a garota com uma intensidade inacreditável. O peitoral subia e descia de forma calma, mostrando que ele respirava, mesmo que não precisasse disso, a pele extremamente branca cintilava um pouco devido os raios solares, os cabelos estavam bagunçados de uma forma harmoniosa.

Bella meneou a cabeça para sair do seu estado de torpor e percebeu tarde demais que o vampiro sorria para ela, já tendo o conhecimento de sua admiração pelo corpo dele. Ela lembrou-se que a criatura bela que a olhava naquele momento era a mesma criatura que esteve entre suas pernas na noite anterior, lhe proporcionando um prazer que ela já ansiava em sentir novamente. Sentiu um calor perpassar sua face.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E sem blusa?

Perguntou sem conseguir conter a curiosidade. Demetri estava achando aquilo tudo divertido. Os olhos vermelhos finalmente se desviaram do rosto dela e focaram-se nas árvores que engoliam a colina. Deu de ombros.

- Estava por perto, senti sua mente e resolvi ver o que estava acontecendo.

Disse a verdade. Demetri surpreendeu-se ao sentir a garota em um ponto isolado da floresta, e se surpreendeu mais ainda ao constatar que o teor da mente dela estava... tranquilo. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, apoiando as mãos na grama fofa do lugar e inclinando o corpo um pouco para trás. Bella não disse nada, apenas vagou os olhos pelo peitoral delineado. Demetri revirou os olhos.

- Estou sem blusa porque gosto de sentir o sol diretamente na pele... – ele olhou para cima, a linha do maxilar quadrado ficando mais visível – em Volterra não posso fazer isso.

Voltou a olhar para Bella, sentindo a curiosidade da garota por trás das orbes castanhas. Apenas esperou, tendo a certeza de que ela começaria a fazer perguntas.

- O que você faz em Volterra? O que realmente significa ser um Volturi?

Demetri sorriu, mas sabia que as perguntas que ela havia feito eram muito particulares, e as respostas para aquelas perguntas eram valiosas. Mas ele também sabia que aquela garota que estava na sua frente, o olhando com expectativa, um dia se tornaria uma Volturi, e que seu mestre a cobiçava. Decidiu por ser sincero.

- Sou um dos membros da guarda principal de Aro, meu mestre. Faço o que ele manda e sou enviado para missões. Há outros vampiros em Volterra que tem como intuito proteger o segredo de nossa espécie, mas eu acho que o seu Cullen já lhe contou algo sobre isso...

Bella não gostou de como ele citara Edward. Não sentia que o seu ex namorado era _dela_ no momento. Também não sentia que Demetri poderia um dia ser dela... Bella não tinha nada, e nem teria. Ele continuou.

- O significado de ser um Volturi é muito amplo.

_Mas isso um dia você saberá_. Quis completar. Mas não o fez. Ela continuou calada, claramente ávida por mais informações.

- Minha função é rastrear as pessoas e vampiros que andam por esse mundo. Posso rastrear qualquer um, e sou mandado para isso por diversos motivos. Posso ser mandado para matar alguém que burlou a regra criada por Aro, posso ser mandado para um aviso. Já até fui mandado para proteger alguém...

Demetri a olhou, as duas sobrancelhas erguendo-se. Bella sentiu o rosto arder, mas nada disse. Pensou seriamente no que o Volturi havia lhe contado. Estava mais do que claro que ser um Volturi seria muito mais excitante do que ser um vampiro vegetariano.

- As pessoas têm medo de vocês.

Ela afirmou, fazendo Demetri sorrir.

- Os vampiros. As pessoas não têm conhecimento sobre nossa existência.

- Apenas você possui um dom?

- Todos possuem algum dom. É um pré-requisito para ser um Volturi.

Bella assentiu. Ficou excitada com tudo aquilo. Ser um Volturi era como se você fosse parte da nata dos vampiros, e isso significava muita coisa. A cada dia você era mandado para fazer algo, cada vampiro ali tinha um dom especial. Era melhor do que ficar em escolas o resto da vida, passando-se por humanos comuns. Afinal, um vampiro não dormia e nem sentia cansaço, passar o resto do tempo estudando matérias repetidas e tentando levar uma vida normal deveria ser entediante.

Demetri percebeu o fascínio gravado nos olhos da garota e viu ali sua chance para fazer a pergunta que poderia abrir muitas portas.

- Tem vontade de se tornar uma vampira, garota?

Perguntou, não conseguindo agora ignorar sua própria curiosidade pela resposta dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo o vampiro desviar os olhos carmim para aquele local do rosto dela.

- Sempre tive vontade de me tornar vampira... mas agora me sinto insegura com isso sem os Cullen ao meu lado...

Demetri esforçou-se para não revirar os olhos.

- Minha única chance se foi junto com aquela família... no dia do meu aniversário.

Ela juntou as mãos, rasgando algumas gramas que havia arrancado do chão fofo. Demetri quis perguntar o que o aniversário dela tinha a ver com aquilo tudo, mas decidiu perguntar para Aro quando voltasse para Volterra. Não queria fazer a garota lembrar-se de situações ruins, precisava dela de bom humor e aberta a conversas.

- Eu posso te transformar a hora que quiser.

Ela o olhou visivelmente surpresa. Demetri achou no mínimo estranho dizer isso a alguém, mas também se surpreendeu com a sua própria reação. Pensar na possibilidade de fazer dela sua cria deixou-o animado. E aquela animação estava se transformando em uma excitação física que ele nunca imaginaria que teria. Nunca tinha transformado alguém, seria sua primeira vez. Sua cria. Aquela garota vulnerável que estava ali seria sua cria.

Bella olhava o vampiro, observando um pouco inquieta que os olhos de cor carmim estavam começando a escurecer. Aquilo não era nada bom. Ela se remexeu impaciente, visivelmente temerosa. Demetri percebeu isso.

- Quando perderá o medo de mim?

Ele perguntou e Bella fez menção de se levantar, mas parecia que algum peso sobrenatural igual a ele a mantinha no lugar, estática e vulnerável.

- Seus olhos estão negros.

Ela respondeu, esquecendo-se completamente de que havia falado com ele que nunca mais teria medo dele. O vampiro esboçou aquele sorriso malicioso que sempre esboçava quando ela dizia algo óbvio.

- É você que faz meus olhos ficarem negros.

- Não tenho culpa se o cheiro do meu sangue é mais doce do que o cheiro do sangue de outros humanos.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Demetri se aproximou de Bella, respirando fundo o doce aroma do líquido vermelho que ela falara, definitivamente era mais doce do que dos outros. E definitivamente ela não entendeu a insinuação dele. Mas o vampiro estava disposto a deixar aquilo claro.

- Seu aroma é adocicado sim... mas não é o meu principal interesse... – ele se aproximou mais, os olhos negros correndo pelo corpo dela e voltando a fitá-la diretamente. – O meu interesse está um pouco mais abaixo da sua jugular. Mais precisamente entre as pernas.

Ele sussurrou a última frase, e quando Bella a ouviu, seu corpo arrepiou-se. Sentiu o rubor se intensificar, sentiu a atmosfera do lugar começar a ficar quente. A proximidade do corpo dele parecia envolver um campo magnético fora do comum. Demetri observou o fluxo de sangue do rosto dela ficar maior.

- Isso é me testar demais, garota.

Plantou sua mão no colo dela, sentindo o coração bater fortemente dentro do corpo dela. Empurrou-a para a grama de um jeito brusco, com uma força humana. Antes que Bella pudesse falar algo, o vampiro já tinha coberto o corpo dela com o dele, jogando um pouco o peso dele sobre ela. Ela sentiu a pele fria do torso dele, o aroma de canela inebriante...

Tudo voltou à tona. O desejo por ele se intensificou, e ela apenas abriu os lábios ao sentir que o desejo era recíproco. A excitação do vampiro lhe prensava, os olhos negros dele invadiam até mesmo os pensamentos dela. Ele se inclinou, forçando-a a abrir as pernas, e no momento em que se encaixou entre elas, Demetri a beijou.

Sentir o gosto dela fora algo sobrenatural para ele. Estava começando a se acostumar com aquele beijo adocicado. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela, buscando-a de forma lasciva. Bella cedeu a tudo aquilo, querendo senti-lo de todos os jeitos. O beijo era divino, compatível de uma forma que deixava ambos arfando. O peso dele deixou-a excitada, as mãos trêmulas correram pelas costas geladas, sentindo-o rosnar à medida que ela percorria com as unhas a pele daquele lugar.

De repente Demetri terminou o beijo, sugando o lábio inferior dela. Bella ia protestar quando ele a deixou só na grama, mas percebeu que as mãos do vampiro iam em direção ao botão de sua calça, abrindo-a e deslizando a peça de roupa para baixo. Chutou-a. A roupa de baixo era branca, quase no tom de sua pele, mas Demetri a retirou no mesmo segundo, e pela primeira vez ela teve a coragem de olhá-lo por inteiro. E não se arrependeu de fazê-lo. Ele era perfeito, todas as linhas que esculpiam o seu corpo eram delineadas de uma forma extremamente correta para deixar tudo no lugar.

Ele voltou a ficar por cima dela, as mãos frias correram pela cintura, levantando a blusa com cuidado. Bella deixou-o despi-la do modo que ele queria, sabendo que se relutasse, ele rasgaria aquela roupa. Ele jogou as peças de roupa dela na grama. Deslizou a roupa íntima dela pelas pernas, dando fim ao único pano que os separavam.

Demetri começou a estimulá-la com os dedos, sentindo a lubrificação aumentar. Bella arqueava o quadril em direção a ele sem perceber. Queria senti-lo, queria mais do prazer que obteve na noite anterior. Ele pegou o pulso frágil dela e direcionou-o para seu membro. Ela engoliu em seco, respirou um pouco ruidosamente antes de envolver os dedos nele. Demetri fechou os olhos, rosnando dessa vez mais alto. Bella gostou do som saindo da garganta dele, se sentiu desejada, sentiu que não era inútil naquele momento.

Começou a mover sua mão e Demetri fechou as dele, arrancando a grama que estava ali. Senti-la daquela maneira provou ser algo vicioso, a temperatura elevada da mão dela em torno do seu membro, o modo como ela fazia os movimentos... quase inocente. Visivelmente inexperiente. Era divino.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e parou-a, segurando o pulso da garota. Se ela continuasse com aquilo, ele terminaria antes mesmo de começarem. Puxou-a de encontro ao seu colo. Bella se sentou, sentindo o membro dele agora direto em sua entrada. Instintivamente começou a se mover ali e percebeu que o vampiro mostrava os dentes.

Os cabelos dela estavam jogados sobre o corpo magro, ele escutava o coração dela cada vez mais acelerado. Sabia que conseguia manipulá-la naquele quesito em que estavam. E se Bella Swan seria sua cria, ela teria que aprender o que os vampiros faziam de melhor: sexo.

Sentou-se rapidamente, fazendo-a deslizar um pouco para suas pernas. Demetri envolveu os cabelos lisos com sua mão forte e delicadamente empurrou a cabeça em direção ao seu membro. Bella era inexperiente, mas soube perfeitamente o que ele queria. Olhou-o com um pouco de receio.

- Não posso...

- Tente.

Ele disse, tentando soar calmo. Mas ver aqueles lábios rosados trêmulos estava deixando-o louco. Queria senti-los nele. Bella engoliu em seco, abaixando-se. Fechou os olhos e tomou-o com a boca. O rosnado do vampiro foi dessa vez mais gutural, selvagem. Ele tinha gosto de... canela.

Movimentou-se um pouco, sugando-o levemente. Aquilo deixou Demetri louco, não queria que acabasse, mas também não era o suficiente. Ele puxou os cabelos dela para trás, fazendo-a parar com aquilo tudo. Pegou a cintura fina e delicada e com facilidade, montou-a sobre ele. E antes que Bella piscasse, ele a soltou. Demetri penetrou-a com apenas aquele movimento. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer, sentindo-o preenchê-la.

Ele conduziu o corpo dela com mastreia, puxando-a para ele e fazendo-a movimentar-se. Bella abraçou-o e depois percebeu o que havia feito, esperando a reação dele. Sabia que um abraço naquelas circunstâncias parecia ser mais pessoal e sentimental. Mas Demetri não teve uma reação negativa, pelo contrário, abraçou o corpo frágil dela, enfiando nariz poderoso na curva do pescoço da garota enquanto os dois corpos movimentavam-se em sincronia.

Demetri percebeu que ela não demoraria a chegar ao seu prazer, e pensando melhor, ele também. E não demoraram. Ambos atingiram o clímax no mesmo momento. Ela apertando-o de encontro ao seu corpo frágil, enquanto gemia em sua entrega completa. Ele tomando o cuidado de não mordê-la enquanto rosnava, derramando-se dentro dela.

Quando terminaram, Bella relutou em deixá-lo. Não queria fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, afinal, estava abraçada a ele como uma pessoa que nutria sentimentos, e não como uma pessoa que apenas estava fazendo sexo. Mas sabia que teria que tomar alguma atitude. Deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e se afastou, evitando o contato dos olhos dele.

- Olhe para mim, garota.

Ele pediu, e quando ela o olhou, percebeu que os olhos vermelhos estavam tão confusos quanto os olhos castanhos. Ambos sabiam que algo havia acontecido ali. Eles só não tinham descoberto ainda o que havia sido.

* * *

><p>Alice olhava para as montanhas cobertas de gelo que decoravam a paisagem onde viviam. Carlisle estava no hospital. Podia escutar Esme cantarolando uma música dos anos sessenta. Rose e Emmett haviam saído para caçar. Sentia-se inquieta. A visão que havia tido não fora muito convidativa.<p>

Jasper captou o que a companheira estava sentindo. Aproximou-se com cautela. Esme havia deixado de cantar. Algo naquela vampira a fazia sempre sentir as tensões dos membros da família.

- Alice, o que está acontecendo?

O loiro perguntou de forma direta. A minúscula vampira virou-se, os olhos castanhos fitando o companheiro com atenção. Esme havia se aproximado dos dois, visivelmente preocupada.

- As visões... mudaram... completamente.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para outro, passando a mão pequena pelos cabelos espetados.

- Edward não irá gostar muito disso...

Ela virou-se para Esme, acenando para ela. A matriarca da família entendeu. Pegou um celular na gaveta e começou a discar um número. A voz de Carlisle foi ouvida antes mesmo de sua mulher colocar no viva-voz.

- Carlisle? Você está no viva-voz. Teremos que voltar para Forks.

Alice disse com convicção. Percebeu que Carlisle estava em um lugar barulhento, mas sabia que o vampiro havia escutado.

- Por quê?

Ele perguntou. Alice olhou para Jasper e Esme antes de responder.

- Bella decidiu se tornar vampira.


	17. Barganha

**Barganha**

Bella desceu as escadas de forma trôpega, ainda sentindo o sono tomar conta do seu corpo. Havia dormido tarde. Não que não estivesse acostumada com isso, mas o Volturi havia ficado no seu quarto boa parte da noite. Não tinham conversado muito, de qualquer maneira. Ela apenas percebeu que ele queria estar ali, pela primeira vez, de forma espontânea. Olhava-a com atenção e estava tão estático que ela não ousara lhe dirigir a palavra. Ele parecia pensativo naquela noite, e Bella diria que quase incomodado com algo.

Ela não estava se sentindo diferente, havia acordado sozinha, como o esperado. Não sabia quando o vampiro tinha saído do seu quarto, mas definitivamente tinha dormido na presença dele. Ela compartilhava do seu desassossego. A última vez que se tocaram, algo havia acontecido, e Bella sentia perguntas martelando sua mente de segundo em segundo. O que fora aquele olhar? Por que o vampiro havia ficado no seu quarto apenas lhe fitando? Por que ele parecia tão imerso em pensamentos?

Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.

- Bom dia, pai.

Bella desejou a Charlie no momento em que o viu sentado na mesa da cozinha. Estava com o jornal em mãos e o uniforme no corpo. Não a olhou, pelo contrário, parecia evitar o contato dos olhos. Fingiu ler uma reportagem do jornal, mas Bella percebeu que as orbes nem se mexiam. Achou aquilo no mínimo estranho.

- Bom dia, Bells.

A voz saiu cansada, mas Bella conhecia-o bem para saber que Charlie estava preocupado. A última vez que vira seu pai daquela maneira foi quando Forks estava tendo vários casos de desaparecimentos por causa de animais nas florestas, que no caso eram vampiros. Algo que ele nunca iria saber.

- O que você tem? Aconteceu algo?

Ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente e pareceu se concentrar ainda mais no jornal que visivelmente não estava lendo. Bella franziu o cenho, sentando-se ao lado dele e colocando café em uma xícara lascada. Pegou um pedaço de pão e encheu a boca com ele. Charlie respirou fundo, abaixando o jornal e pousando-o na mesa, ao lado do prato.

- Tem visto os seus amigos da escola?

Ele perguntou seriamente. Bella logo achou que algo de ruim havia acontecido aos seus colegas. Perguntou-se mentalmente se alguém havia sofrido algum acidente. Mas sabia que se algo tivesse acontecido, ela já teria sabido. Forks não era uma cidade grande. Porém, pensando melhor, havia passado mais tempo com aquele vampiro do que precisamente no mundo de Forks...

- Não.

- Você tem andado por Forks?

- Ando por Forks quando necessário. Por quê?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente irritada. Odiava quando Charlie começava a fazer perguntas sem sentido e não explicava o que de fato estava acontecendo. Ele soltou o ar pela boca, coçando a cabeça. Olhou-a com atenção.

- As pessoas andam comentando que os Cullen voltaram.

Bella engasgou-se com o café que estava tomando e Charlie fez uma careta de raiva. _Aquilo não poderia ser verdade, poderia?_ Edward jurara a ela que nunca voltaria...

- Isso não pode ser verdade.

Disse, mas percebeu que sua convicção era praticamente nula.

- Já vi Carlisle andando nas ruas do centro da cidade.

Ele deu de ombros, levantando-se da mesa com relutância. Não queria deixá-la sozinha ali, sabia como Bella ficava vulnerável quando se tratava daquela família, mas também sabia que ele fora a pessoa correta para dar a notícia. A última coisa que precisava era ver a sua filha esbarrando com alguém daquela família estranha.

Despediu-se dela, dizendo para que ela aproveitasse o dia e tomasse cuidado. Bella sabia perfeitamente o cuidado que ele queria que ela tomasse.

Ela escutou a porta se fechar e ficou ali parada por alguns segundos, acompanhando inconscientemente o som da viatura do pai diminuir à medida que ele se distanciava da casa. Perguntava-se a todo o momento o que iria fazer com aquela informação que ele acabara de dar.

Decidiu ver com os próprios olhos se tal informação era verdadeira. Os Cullen não poderiam ter voltado. Não agora. Não depois de tudo...

Saiu da mesa, pegando a chave da picape.

Iria voltar ao lugar que evitara a todo custo reavivar em sua mente, enfim.

* * *

><p>- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer o que está pedindo. Estou seguindo ordens, Carlisle.<p>

O patriarca da família Cullen olhou para Demetri com uma visível derrota estampada no rosto. Demetri não disse nada mesmo observando a expressão no rosto do outro. O que Carlisle estava lhe pedindo era absurdo. Aro queria Bella Swan de forma vampira, e ele iria transformá-la, mesmo a família Cullen objetando. Claro que seria mais fácil Demetri não ter que lidar com um bando de vampiros vegetarianos.

- Não transforme Bella... – Alice retomou o pedido. – Isso irá matar Edward.

Ela quase suplicou o pedido a Demetri, estava com as duas pequenas mãos unidas e parecia prestes a cair de joelhos. Seu companheiro Jasper estava por perto. Ele sempre estava por perto. Todos ali olhavam para Demetri, mas o Volturi percebeu que faltava um casal. Onde estaria aquela loira e aquele vampiro imenso?

Não pensou muito sobre isso, apenas sorriu para a vampira de nome Alice, não sentindo pena nenhuma de sua careta de dor.

- Aro não mudará de ideia.

Os olhos dourados dela desviaram-se para o chão. Demetri viu Jasper se remexer perto da vampira. O ex-major procurou o rosto do Volturi, aproximando-se milimetricamente do outro.

- E como pretende transformar Bella em vampira?

Demetri deu de ombros, andando um pouco pela sala extremamente arrumada. Era alto, o mais alto ali, já que Emmett não estava presente. Mas não era burro o suficiente para tentar uma briga com quatro vampiros, principalmente um deles sendo Jasper Withlock. Demetri olhou para aquele vampiro.

- Bella está disposta a se transformar em vampira. Sempre esteve. Vocês estão cansados de saber disso. Eu apenas vou dar a ela o que ela tanto almeja.

- E quanto ao sangue dela?

Jasper perguntou, visivelmente curioso.

- Eu estou acostumado com sangue humano.

- O sangue de Bella é mais adocicado que o normal, todos sabemos disso. Mesmo um vampiro como você se sentiria tentado a terminá-lo ao sentir o gosto.

Alice interferiu, olhando para Demetri com preocupação. O Volturi não respondeu, sabia que ela estava com a razão. O sangue daquela garota era adocicado demais, e até para um vampiro que bebia constantemente o sangue humano, aquilo era uma tentação. Alice olhou para Carlisle, os olhos transmitindo sua visível preocupação.

- Os Volturi são convictos em todas as decisões, Alice. É melhor não interferir. – Carlisle disse, derrotado.

- Então dê a mordida que irá transformá-la.

Ela pediu ao patriarca e Demetri sentiu que dessa vez ele precisava fazer uma intervenção mais autoritária. Mexeu minimamente a cabeça, mas para todos ali, vampiros, o gesto foi o suficiente. Todos o olharam.

- Eu que terei que dar a mordida.

Alice respirou fundo e Carlisle pediu gentilmente para que Demetri ligasse para Aro. Demetri conhecia o médico há décadas, ele era sempre gentil, e por isso ousou discar o número do seu mestre, sabendo que Aro não se sentiria tão incomodado em falar com um velho amigo. Ele entregou o aparelho para Carlisle, que olhou para todos significamente e deixou a sala.

Mesmo que todos os ouvidos fossem capazes de captar cada palavra dita por Carlisle e até mesmo por Aro do outro lado da linha, ninguém o fez. Todos os presentes estavam imersos em pensamentos. Demetri não estava diferente, pensava em tudo o que lhe havia acontecido no dia anterior.

Parecia surreal pensar no futuro de alguém como ele estava pensando no dela, dedicar-se a isso, e preocupar-se com isso. Ele queria de todo jeito enfiar em sua cabeça que estava apenas sendo um bom criado, cumprindo sua missão. Mas seu subconsciente sabia que era algo mais.

O modo como ela o abraçou no dia anterior... aquilo estava deixando-o louco. Por que ele havia correspondido àquele abraço? Por que ela se demonstrara tão frágil e suscetível a dores naquele momento? E por que ele estava pensando nisso agora?

Por que se incomodava em pensar que a família Cullen iria interferir na transformação de Bella Swan?

Ele não sabia nenhuma resposta para aquelas perguntas, e, na verdade, temia que elas aparecessem. Ele estava apto a transformá-la. Ela seria uma vampira, uma Volturi. E apenas isso.

Não percebeu quando o celular foi desligado, e também não percebeu que estava olhando para o jardim da casa, e a grama e a mata que eram visíveis, agora já não eram cobertas por tanta claridade. Estava anoitecendo. Demetri havia ficado um bom tempo pensando naquelas bobagens. Saiu daquela linha de pensamento quando finalmente escutou passos atrás de si. Virou-se.

Todos esperavam o que Carlisle ia falar. Ele devolveu o celular a Demetri e esse o guardou no bolso.

- Aro deixou claro que será Demetri a dar a mordida para transformar Bella.

Demetri tentou ignorar a sensação de triunfo que passou pelo seu corpo. Jasper olhou-o com interesse e ele quase se xingou, lembrando-se de repente do dom do companheiro de Alice. Carlisle limpou a garganta.

- Mas Aro permitiu que a nossa família fique ao lado de Bella no momento da transformação.

A tensão no ambiente diminuiu. Jasper continuava a olhar para Demetri, subitamente interessado por todo aquele redemoinho de emoções que fluíam do vampiro de olhos vermelhos. Alice respirou fundo, visivelmente aliviada. Demetri não disse mais nada, apenas assentiu para Carlisle, gesticulando minimamente para o restante dos vampiros presentes.

Deu meia volta e saiu da grande casa, correndo rapidamente em direção à mata.

* * *

><p>Bella olhava a casa dos Cullen com atenção. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, sentia seus lábios ressecados devido ao nervosismo que tomava o seu corpo. Sentia-se assim porque fitava o lar daqueles vampiros que um dia foram seus amigos, mas infelizmente foram embora da cidade sem dar explicações plausíveis, deixando-a sozinha em Forks.<p>

Aproximou-se, percebendo que tudo o que Charlie lhe falara de certa forma era real. As luzes estavam acesas. Poucas luzes. Bella sabia que eles não precisavam de luzes para enxergar perfeitamente, mas os conhecia o suficiente também para saber da mania deles de tentar parecer humanos, parecerem normais, como Edward costumava dizer.

Uma brisa leve passou pelo corpo dela, carregando consigo um leve aroma de canela. A reação do corpo de Bella foi automática. Seu coração disparou. Conhecia aquele cheiro, seu cérebro o identificou em apenas um segundo, e apenas a imagem de um vampiro agora tomava a sua mente: Demetri Volturi.

Ele estaria ali? Se estivesse, o que ele pretendia fazer ao visitar os Cullen?

No fundo, Bella temia que Demetri afugentasse os outros vampiros, e se perguntou mentalmente o porquê disso. Não fazia sentido esse medo, pois se pensasse melhor em tudo, o Volturi estava lhe fazendo companhia desde que fora abandonada, e os Cullen nem ao menos avisaram para ela que haviam retornado para Forks.

Deu um passo incerto em direção à casa e seu estômago revirou, sua visão ficando turva. Sentia-se mal apenas em se aproximar daquela casa. Percebeu que não aguentaria seguir em frente, temia a dor, temia o abandono, temia as respostas que iria encontrar, e principalmente, temia a indiferença que eles possivelmente iriam tratá-la quando ela exigisse uma justificativa de tudo o que haviam feito.

Virou-se, sentindo as pernas ainda trêmulas. Passaria ali outro dia, quem sabe. Entrou na picape, ligando-a e dirigindo até a saída. E sentiu-se terrivelmente aliviada quando se distanciou daquele lugar.

* * *

><p>- Ela está indo embora.<p>

Jasper disse em um sussurro, seus olhos atentos focando-se naquele veículo horrendo que Isabella Swan possuía. Alice gemeu, mas Carlisle apenas gesticulou com as mãos.

- Bella precisa de um tempo para assimilar a nossa volta, Alice. Ela guarda ressentimentos.

- Eu os sinto daqui.

Jasper disse, sorrindo para sua companheira. Alice fez uma careta para o companheiro, sentando-se na poltrona fofa da sala.

- O que você tem, Jazz?

Ela perguntou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Minha vampira não precisa de um dom como o meu para saber o que sinto.

Logo após fazer a brincadeira, o sorriso dele morreu e ele olhou para Carlisle, para depois desviar os olhos para a janela. Esme estava calada desde que haviam chegado em Forks, preferindo escutar tudo a dar opiniões. Jasper suspirou.

- Não gostei do modo como Demetri reagiu à notícia da transformação de Bella. Observei-o esse tempo todo. Captei um sentimento de possessão vindo dele quando se trata dela. E insegurança. Ele está confuso com esse sentimento em relação a ela.

Jasper olhou para Carlisle e Esme, voltando sua atenção para Alice.

- Acho que suas primeiras visões ainda seguem o mesmo curso, independente da decisão de Bella se tornar vampira ou permanecer humana.

Ele disse, e sua companheira entendeu perfeitamente, sabia exatamente sobre quais visões Jasper se referia.

* * *

><p>Demetri terminou de sugar o corpo feminino, jogando-o com violência na rua. Nem daria o trabalho de tentar escondê-lo. Uma pessoa achada daquela forma era mais que normal em uma cidade como Seattle, principalmente após uma madrugada de sábado.<p>

Tentava se acalmar, mas a visão de Carlisle lhe dizendo que a família Cullen estaria por perto quando ele transformasse Bella invadia sua mente a todo o momento. O que aquele bando de vampiros vegetarianos pensava que era? Não queria ninguém por perto quando Bella estivesse no processo de transformação. E achou estranho tal sentimento.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e pegou-o, percebendo que era Aro lhe ligando. Tentou se acalmar quando abriu o aparelho e atendeu.

- Demetri?

- Sim.

- Liguei para lhe fazer um pedido. Quando der a mordida em Bella para transformá-la, se afaste definitivamente.

- Como?

Demetri perguntou, sem conseguir se conter. Já não estava gostando da ideia de ter a família Cullen ao lado de Bella durante a transformação, sair de perto dela naquele momento crucial não parecia uma ideia sensata.

- Bella não será uma vampira comum, Demetri. No momento certo você irá procurá-la para fazer o convite para que ela se junte a nós.

- Sim...

Ele disse, quase engasgado. A linha ficou muda e Demetri sentiu uma necessidade absurda de jogar aquele aparelho na parede e espatifá-lo com a sua força anormal. Não concordou com aquele pedido, mas sabia que teria que acatar as ordens de Aro. E pela primeira vez aquilo o incomodava. Uma vampira diferente? _O que seu mestre queria dizer com aquilo?_


	18. Inquietação

**Inquietação**

Bella comia silenciosamente a lasanha que havia preparado para o almoço, já Charlie devorava o seu pedaço. Apenas os sons dos talhares riscando os pratos cortava o silêncio da cozinha. Ela fitou o pai, percebendo que ele a olhava com uma atenção diferente, uma mescla de curiosidade e preocupação. Ela conhecia perfeitamente aquela fisionomia dele.

- Posso lhe perguntar algo? – Charlie perguntou, ela assentiu, dando mais uma garfada na lasanha. - Você foi atrás dos Cullen?

Charlie estava curioso, e observou a reação dela quando fez a pergunta. Ela apenas parou de mastigar, engolindo calmamente a lasanha que estava em sua boca, tomou um longo gole de suco e deu de ombros, desviando os olhos dos dele e focando-os em uma parte da parede.

- Sim... Cheguei a ir à casa deles, mas não entrei. Desisti depois de um tempo. Eles não me viram...

Bella não tinha certeza quanto aquilo. Sabia que os Cullen conseguiam farejar um humano mesmo esse estando longe, e seus olhos eram poderosos demais para que não tenham visto a garota relutante no jardim. Sem contar que sua picape fazia mais barulho do que qualquer caminhão de Forks. Mas Charlie não sabia disso. Para ele, os Cullen eram apenas uma família feliz e estranha, não vampiros com sentidos aguçados.

- Acho... acho que seria melhor eu me afastar.

Ela completou. Ele ficou surpreso com aquela decisão. Realmente surpreso. Mas não poderia deixar de ignorar o alívio e a felicidade que tomou seu peito quando escutou as palavras da filha. Bella pegou o garfo e remexeu a comida, pensando seriamente no que havia falado.

Poderia se afastar definitivamente daquele lugar. No fundo sabia que era o certo a se fazer. Não queria ficar no mesmo local que os Cullen. Queria sair daquele estilo de vida, obcecado por uma família sobrenatural. Forks era uma fonte de lembranças tristes para ela, e parecia uma cidade apta a sempre lhe causar confusão. Podia sair dali, tinha algumas economias, podia guardá-las mais um pouco e, em vez de fazer a viagem que planejava no final do ano, podia mudar-se para algum lugar bem longe daquele. Talvez um lugar que tivesse constantemente a presença da luz do sol...

- Pai?

Charlie a olhou no momento em que enfiava o último pedaço de lasanha na boca. Bella engoliu em seco. Sabia que quando colocasse a ideia em voz alta, estaria dando o primeiro passo para uma mudança radical em sua vida.

- Sim?

- O que você acha de eu sair de Forks... por um tempo?

Charlie fez uma careta. Bella sabia como aquele assunto o deixava alterado. A última vez em que Bella saiu daquela casa com o intuito de deixar definitivamente a cidade foi quando James estava a seguindo. Ela teve que falar grosserias para seu pai. Pensar naquilo fazia o peito de Bella doer. Tanta coisa que tivera que fazer por Edward...

- Eu não sei, Bells... acho que seria bom... para você.

_Para mim._ Bella percebeu que ele deixou bem claro isso. Charlie não a queria longe dele. Acostumou-se com a filha andando no andar de cima, estudando com o quarto fechado, fazendo o jantar quando ele estava chegando do trabalho. Acostumou-se até mesmo a descarregar a arma sempre quando entrava em casa.

Mas sabia que aquela decisão era a melhor para ela. Ele temia por ela. Sabia que a tentação de procurar os Cullen, para ela, era muito grande. E ele temia também que ao cair nessa tentação, Bella descobrisse que Edward Cullen na verdade não havia voltado junto com a família. Pelo menos isso era o que as pessoas comentavam...

Suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Bells. Apenas ligue para sua mãe para dizer isso a ela.

- Eu vou ligar.

Ela disse, sorrindo. Charlie passou a mão no cabelo. Odiava aquele tipo de conversa tensa.

- Vou sair para pescar com Billy e os outros. Volto em dois dias. Você ficará bem? Estou deixando dinheiro para uma pizza e...

- Eu ficarei bem, pai.

Ela disse, tentando acalmá-lo. Sempre quando Charlie saía para pescar, ele parecia envergonhado de ter que deixá-la sozinha. Aquilo era um absurdo. Bella adorava ficar sozinha. E parecia que Charlie sentia-se obrigado a ser um pai normal. Um pai normal levaria sua filha para pescar, junto com a esposa. Mas Bella não tinha um pai normal, nem uma família normal. Bella não tinha nem mesmo uma vida normal.

Observou Charlie pegar a pequena mala e o equipamento para a pescaria, ele a olhou e acenou com a cabeça, apontando para o potinho da mesa que continha as notas de dinheiro. Bella sorriu, despedindo-se dele com um aceno de mão. Escutou a porta se fechar.

Soltou a respiração, passando a mão no cabelo.

Estava sozinha, em casa e de férias. A família Cullen havia voltado, o Volturi havia sumido e Bella tinha todo o tempo para si. _Tempo demais_. Se pensasse mais um pouco, ficaria louca. Tentava achar algo para fazer, para ocupar sua mente que estava sendo soterrada de perguntas e incertezas. E não queria cair na tentação de tentar visitar a casa dos Cullen novamente. Poderia começar arrumando o seu quarto, que mais parecia um quarto de menino. Precisava lavar roupas e separar algumas se ainda mantivesse sua decisão de sair daquele lugar. Estremeceu apenas com a expectativa da ideia.

Levantou-se da mesa e jogou os pratos na pia, decidindo lavá-los depois. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, indo ao banheiro e escovando os dentes. Ao se fitar no espelho, percebeu que suas olheiras haviam sumido. Seu cabelo estava maior. Ainda estava pálida, o tipo de pele comum para um morador de Forks. Se ela se mudasse dali, poderia pegar sol todos os dias. Sentia falta do sol.

Saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, pegando as roupas do chão e jogando-as na poltrona para dobrá-las. Jogou as roupas que iria lavar no cestinho de roupa suja que ficava em um canto do quarto.

- Achei que nunca mais as pegaria.

A voz masculina chegou aos ouvidos dela e Bella arfou, virando-se rapidamente e sentindo-se tonta com o gesto. O Volturi estava atrás de si, apoiado casualmente no batente da porta, os braços fortes cruzados. Os olhos estavam mais claros, indicando sua alimentação recente. Bella travou o maxilar.

- Você podia parar de me assustar assim.

Ela disse com raiva. Ele quase sorriu. Quase. Se não tivesse com milhares de pensamentos inquietos em mente, ele poderia ter apreciado o susto dela. Ela estava levemente ruborizada, as roupas nos braços eram as roupas que ele havia tirado do corpo dela dias antes, jogando-as no chão. E ele poderia jurar que ela só havia percebido isso com o comentário dele.

- Como você entrou aqui, afinal?

Ela perguntou e Demetri revirou os olhos, descruzando os braços e se desencostando do batente da porta. Ele entrou no quarto em passos calmos, observando tudo ali, cada objeto, cada parte do lugar.

- Vocês deixam todas as janelas do primeiro andar abertas.

Bella não gostou daquilo. Não gostou mesmo. Apenas em pensar que ele poderia entrar com tanta facilidade em sua casa lhe deu calafrios. Não que não estivesse acostumada com a presença dele. Mas não o conhecia realmente. E todos os vampiros que ela um dia julgara conhecer, haviam a surpreendido no final.

Ele parou no meio do quarto e virou-se, fitando-a com casualidade.

- Escutei você e seu pai conversando.

Bella bufou, indo em direção à poltrona e começando a dobrar as roupas limpas, tentando ocupar a sua mente e principalmente as suas mãos. Queria tocá-lo, queria senti-lo, queria correr a pele com temperatura gelada, escutá-lo rosnar. Mas não podia. Nunca sabia quando podia ou não.

- Você poderia parar de escutar minhas conversas e de entrar na minha casa sem pedir permissão.

Vampiros sabiam que aquilo era considerado falta de educação? Bella tinha a perfeita ciência de que se aquele vampiro soubesse, não iria dar muita importância a isso. Terminou de dobrar as roupas e começou a guardá-las na cômoda alta.

- E principalmente, gostaria que você parasse de me vigiar!

O tom de sua voz alterou apenas um nível. Demetri pôde captar isso. Bella não. Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela novamente. O cheiro de canela a engolfou e Bella esforçou-se para não fechar os olhos. Apenas esperou o que ele ia fazer, mas ele nada fez, apenas falou.

- Vou ter que pedir para que você não ligue para sua mãe.

- E eu posso saber o porquê disso?

- Você não percebe que achou a desculpa perfeita para a sua transformação?

Bella franziu o cenho, seu cérebro de repente tornando-se lento. Ele estava próximo demais, aquilo definitivamente estava tirando a sua concentração.

- Como?

- Garota, pense um pouco. Você pode dizer a todos que voltou a morar com sua mãe, enquanto a sua transformação acontece.

Transformação. Aquela palavra fez calafrios tomar o corpo de Bella. Demetri percebeu a pele dela se arrepiar. Perguntou-se se ela realmente estava preparada para aquilo, mas sabia que independente da decisão dela, ela iria ser transformada. Por ele.

- Charlie irá manter contato com minha mãe. Ele saberá.

- Tenho certeza de que você irá dar um jeito nisso.

Bella pensou em tudo. Era informação demais. Muita coisa para planejar. Mentiras para contar... Estaria mesmo preparada para aquilo tudo? De repente se sentiu cansada. O dia nem ao menos havia começado e ela já tinha tomado duas decisões importantes para sua vida. Estaria saindo de Forks e se transformando em uma vampira. No caso da segunda decisão, iria colher as consequências dela por toda a eternidade.

Estranhamente, aquilo tudo não a incomodava, apenas uma pergunta importava no momento, e ela perguntou-se o motivo daquilo, mas desistiu de achar a resposta e fazer a pergunta do mesmo jeito.

- Você vai estar ao meu lado quando acontecer?

Demetri sentiu-se inquieto, quase triste, sensação que não sentia desde que era humano. Achou estranho. Sua garganta travou e seu corpo começou a repelir tudo o que ele pensava em responder. Teria que mentir para ela. Bella Swan não o deixaria transformá-la se soubesse que ele a abandonaria no momento em que desse a mordida, deixando-a sob os cuidados da família Cullen. A família que a magoara. A família que o fez ir até ali, de um jeito ou de outro.

Incrível como tudo parecia interligado.

- Sim, vou estar ao seu lado.

Mentiu, e viu Bella abaixar a cabeça, as linhas de expressão do rosto feminino se desanuviando.

- Tudo bem. Irei arrumar tudo. Charlie e Renée não desconfiarão.

Demetri se sentiu horrível. Ela havia acredita em sua palavra tão rapidamente... Nem ao menos tinha o questionado. Queria que ela desconfiasse e insistisse, retirando a verdade dele. Perguntou-se o porquê de estar sentindo tudo aquilo. Odiava aquele tipo de sentimento, não estava habituado àquilo.

De repente sentiu uma atração irritante por aquela humana que estava a sua frente, olhando para o chão, tão vulnerável...

Terminou com a distância entre eles, pegando-a no colo com facilidade. Era leve, frágil. Mais frágil emocionalmente do que fisicamente, mas Demetri podia lidar com a fragilidade física, porém, com a emocional, estava tendo dificuldades.

Ela correspondeu ao abraço, jogando os braços no pescoço dele para não se desequilibrar. Os olhos se encontraram, os vermelhos brigando com os olhos castanhos escuros. Demetri não pensou em nada antes de beijá-la, de sentir a boca leve e macia sob a sua. Andou até a cama, colocando-a delicadamente sobre o colchão. A língua dele a invadiu, o gosto adocicado de canela tomando cada sentido humano. Bella sentiu-se completa quando ele estava perto dela, quando ele a tocava.

As mãos frias de Demetri correram pelo corpo magro, rasgando cada tecido que estava ao seu alcance. As calças de malha foram embora com a mesma facilidade que a blusa. As roupas íntimas pareciam feitas de papel quando ele as tocou, retirando-as do mesmo modo violento que tirou as roupas dela.

Bella sentiu a pele fria dele em contato com a sua, o vampiro retirou a blusa rapidamente. Enquanto ela o observava se despir, percebeu que quando ele estava por perto, apenas ele ocupava sua mente. Não havia problemas, ela não precisava tomar decisões, só precisava seguir seu extinto humano e se entregar sempre quando ele a tocava, a manejava com facilidade.

Demetri cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, postando-se entre as pernas femininas. O calor do centro dela deixava-o louco. Ele a olhou, não conseguindo se conter. Bella não tinha medo dele. Não mais. Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso, não poderia ignorar que aquele vampiro nunca havia a machucado. Não emocionalmente.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade, o corpo dela já o aceitando com naturalidade, como se fosse criado para aguentar as estocadas rudes que ele dava. Bella sentiu-o movimentar os quadris com lentidão e fechou os olhos. Não pensava em Edward, não pensava nos Cullen e nem mesmo no seu futuro como vampira. Apenas nele. Aquele homem misterioso que proporcionava um prazer a ela inigualável.

- Demetri...

Ela sussurrou, o nome dito como um mantra. Um nome bonito, que saía de sua boca com facilidade e sensualidade, principalmente quando ela o dizia, arqueando-se de encontro ao corpo dele, os seios pequenos encontrando levemente o peitoral forte. Demetri quase se descontrolou. Ela, o sangue quente e doce dela, o corpo perfeito dela, encaixando-se ao seu. Bella sentiu o rosnado sair da garganta dele mais severamente, perigoso. Mas não se importou muito com isso, aquilo a excitava ainda mais.

Ela enfiou as mãos no cabelo dele, bagunçando-os mais do que o normal. Ele aumentou o ritmo dos quadris, sentindo-a corresponder aos movimentos.

- Bom... muito bom...

Coordenou-o automaticamente. Demetri perguntou-se o motivo de se sentir satisfeito com isso. Gostava do prazer que ela proporcionava a ele, mas também gostava de dar prazer a ela, algo que nunca aconteceu com ele. Gostava de vê-la de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto ele a tocava. Passou a mão entre eles, estimulando-a ainda mais, e quando sentiu as paredes do sexo dela o apertarem, percebeu que ela havia alcançado seu prazer.

Derramou-se dentro dela, apertando a carne de sua cintura fina com uma força maior do que o normal. Ela gemeu de dor, mas não se importou muito com isso. Relaxou por completo por debaixo dele. Depois de algum tempo, ele deixou-a, ficando ao seu lado como sempre ficava.

Bella se afastou um pouco, perdendo o contato com o corpo frio. Já ia sair da cama quando sentiu o braço gelado a envolver na cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. Bella descansou o rosto no peitoral forte, o cheiro de canela a deixando calma. Parecia tudo certo. Por que se sentia tão protegida ao lado dele se sua vida estava uma confusão? Por que sentia que nada lhe aconteceria com ele ali? Ela percebeu que o vampiro a apertava com um pouco mais de força, e parecia temeroso com algo, como se ela fosse deixá-lo sozinho na cama. Fugir.

Demetri a apertava de encontro a si, sentindo algo estranho tomar o seu corpo. Não conseguia acreditar que iria deixá-la na sua fase mais difícil como imortal. Não conseguia crer que a abandonaria com aquela família. Mas Aro deu a ordem, e de que qualquer modo, Demetri iria reencontrá-la. Isso fazia a inquietação diminuir, mesmo que momentaneamente. Apertou-a mais um pouco, percebendo que a garota havia dormido em seus braços. Jogou as cobertas por cima do corpo nu dela, sentindo-a se aconchegar mais um pouco e respirar mais profundamente, exalando aquele cheiro doce e característico dela.

- Isabella Swan... minha vampira. Minha cria.


	19. Despedida

**Despedida**

Bella observava Charlie fitá-la com olhos úmidos. Não conseguia acreditar que Charlie Swan estava quase chorando ao saber que sua filha querida ia sair da cidade, mesmo que por um tempo relativamente curto. Claro que ela havia deixado esperanças para ele, alegando que estava saindo apenas por uma temporada, pois não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que _aqueles_. _Aqueles_, no caso, eram a família Cullen, e Bella estava contando com o ódio de Charlie para que ele aceitasse sua saída com mais felicidade.

Estava tudo combinado. Ligara para Renée dizendo que ia visitá-la, permanecendo na casa dela por umas duas semanas, e logo depois faria um intercâmbio na Europa. Disse uma história diferente para Charlie. Para seu pai, contou apenas que iria passar alguns meses na casa de sua mãe. Quando chegasse o momento certo, ligaria para Renée, dizendo que a faculdade onde estudaria a chamou antes da hora. Com isso, pediria para que sua mãe ligasse para Charlie lhe dizendo sobre o intercâmbio. Assim, estaria longe dos dois, e os dois não cairiam em controversas, caso se falassem. Para os dois, sua filha estaria na Europa estudando. Iriam até mesmo se sentir orgulhosos.

Enquanto ela estaria queimando por dentro se transformando em um ser imortal.

Meneou a cabeça, retirando tais pensamentos da mente. Voltou a olhar uma última vez a casa onde morara, tentando não guardar muitas memórias ruins. Charlie ainda a fitava com a mesma fisionomia.

- Pronta?

Perguntou e ela assentiu. Ele pegou a mala grande e saiu da casa, caminhando até a viatura e abrindo o porta-malas. Alguns meses atrás, Bella se sentiu envergonhada por andar naquele carro, hoje aquilo só lhe passava uma tranquilidade incomum e uma dose de nostalgia. Trancou a casa, sabendo que mesmo se não trancasse nada iria ocorrer. Colocou a chave que era sua debaixo do tapete.

Respirou fundo, caminhando até a viatura e entrando no carro, no momento em que Charlie dava a partida. Ia deixá-la na rodoviária de Forks. Ele sugeriu que a levasse até Seattle para que ela pegasse o avião, mas Bella discordou no mesmo momento alegando que ele teria que trabalhar e que não precisava viajar aquilo tudo de carro.

Claro que Charlie nunca saberia o motivo da recusa do convite.

Bella iria para Seattle, sim. Mas não pegaria nenhum avião no mesmo dia. Ligaria para sua mãe da cidade mesmo, dizendo que viajaria para a Europa. Encontraria o Volturi em um hotel. Respirou fundo, de repente se sentindo ansiosa. Sua mão suava e ela começou a torcer a manga da blusa de frio.

Seria naquela noite.

Combinara tudo com ele. Iriam para um hotel e lá ela seria transformada. Bella não entendeu o porquê dele escolher um hotel tão específico, até o momento em que ele lhe dissera que era o único hotel cinco estrelas em Seattle que era à prova de som, e que caso ela gritasse muito, não geraria suspeitas. O corpo de Bella gelou quando ele falou isso, mas agora a garota tentava ignorar tal fato com empenho. Nem mesmo sabia se a mala cheia de roupas seria de alguma utilidade.

Charlie fez a última curva e o estômago de Bella começou a embrulhar. Sentiu-se tonta.

- Você está bem?

Ele perguntou e ela apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Só estou um pouco nervosa.

Ele não disse mais nada, parou o carro em um estacionamento especial. Tinha esse direito por ser policial da cidade. Saiu do carro no mesmo momento que Bella, e pegou a mala pesada com facilidade. Os dois foram em direção à plataforma. O ônibus para Seattle já estava ligado e pronto para sair. Ela já estava com a passagem na mão.

Charlie entregou a mala para o homem responsável guardá-la.

- Bom...

Ele começou, mas Bella se aproximou logo e o abraçou com força, sentindo as lágrimas deixarem seus olhos. Ele ficou desconcertado por um momento, mas depois a abraçou de volta. As lágrimas não paravam de sair, e ela se odiou por isso. Mas no fundo sabia que ia sentir falta dele. Não sabia ao certo quando o veria novamente, nem se ao menos o veria novamente.

Afastou-se, limpando o choro na manga. Charlie beliscou a bochecha dela e Bella abriu a bolsa, retirando dali um envelope.

- Quero que entregue para Jake... é... é particular.

Charlie assentiu e colocou o envelope dentro da jaqueta.

- Fique bem, Bells.

Ela assentiu e antes de entrar no ônibus, virou-se.

- Eu ligo para você!

Ele acenou e Bella sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, mas virou o rosto antes que Charlie visse, subindo as escadas do ônibus, escutando a porta do veículo fechar atrás de si.

* * *

><p>Estava exausta. Sua cabeça doía, seu estômago parecia ser habitado por inúmeras borboletas. Sentiu-as voarem quando o ônibus manobrava para a plataforma. Não sabia como o tempo estava lá fora, mas estava agasalhada o suficiente para aguentar um possível frio.<p>

Quando uma voz anunciou a chegada a Seattle, Bella saiu da poltrona e pegou a bolsa, seguindo o fluxo de pessoas. Desceu as escadas. A cidade estava gelada como Forks. Fechou o zíper da jaqueta e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Seus olhos procuraram apenas uma pessoa quando ela colocou os pés no chão, finalmente.

Ele estava a esperando, como prometido. Todas as pessoas o olhavam com interesse, até mesmo os homens. Uma áurea sobrenatural pairava em volta dele; algo inexplicável. O crepúsculo habitava o céu, o sol já estava dando espaço para a escuridão, enfraquecendo aos poucos. Demetri vestia uma calça social preta e sapatos também sociais. Sua blusa cinza tinha a gola alta, tampando seu pescoço. O colar dos Volturi estava visível, descansando em seu peito.

Bella se aproximou cautelosamente, mas ele a puxou para um abraço, plantando um beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo possessivo nos lábios dela. As mulheres a olharam de forma invejosa. E ela ficou um pouco desconcertada, não sabia se tal atitude era um teatro ou era verdadeira. Olhou-o. Ele não usava óculos escuros, mas Bella duvidava de que as mulheres se importariam com os olhos vermelhos claros. Havia se alimentado há pouco tempo. Ela sabia o motivo disso. Afinal, naquela noite, ele experimentaria o sangue dela. Estremeceu.

- Vamos pegar sua mala.

Ele disse, passando o braço forte pela cintura dela e conduzindo-a. O cheiro de canela a envolveu, e Bella tolamente se sentiu segura no mesmo momento.

* * *

><p>Ele dirigia com mais facilidade e rapidez que Edward. Vampiros pareciam uma ameaça à sociedade quando tinham um carro importado em mãos. Demetri estava calado, seus olhos vermelhos estavam focados na rua, mesmo que Bella soubesse que ele não precisaria precisamente olhar para onde estava indo.<p>

- Sabe como é um recém-criado, garota?

Perguntou de repente. Bella pensou seriamente na pergunta.

- Não.

Demetri apertou o volante do carro, lembrando-se depois de que poderia quebrá-lo caso fizesse mais alguma força. De repente sentiu uma vontade maligna de matar todos da família Cullen. Jasper Withlock lhe daria um pouco de trabalho, mas o restante seria fácil. Não acreditava que aqueles malditos vampiros vegetarianos cogitaram a possibilidade de transformá-la sem nem ao menos explicar à garota o que era ser um recém-criado.

- Você terá uma sede fora do normal.

Olhou-a, esperando uma reação por parte dela. Bella se sentiu incomodada com isso, mas tentou não pensar muito no assunto, assentiu, abaixando a cabeça e fitando as próprias pernas, abrindo espaço para ele continuar.

- Sua força também será anormal, maior do que a força de qualquer vampiro mais antigo. Mas isso é passageiro, à medida que meu veneno for saindo do seu corpo, sua força irá diminuir e se igualar à nossa. Com a sede de sangue fora do normal e sua força elevada, você possivelmente representará um perigo para a sociedade.

Demetri sorriu e Bella quase o esmurrou. Era incrível as reações que ele tinha ante esse tipo de notícia e informação. Ele parecia quase... divertido.

- Suas emoções estarão alteradas. Você sentirá tudo duplicado, ou até mesmo triplicado. Agonia, confusão, desejo...

Ele olhou para ela de canto de olho e percebeu que a garota havia ruborizado. Sentiu-se endurecer apenas com aquilo, mas controlou-se.

- Um vampiro precisa aprender a administrar suas emoções. A tristeza é algo difícil entre nossa espécie. Nos fechamos para sentimentos muito... humanos.

Ele parou o carro e Bella percebeu que haviam chegado ao hotel. Tentou digerir a última frase dele. Demetri saiu do veículo e entregou a chave para o manobrista, dando instruções e dizendo o número do quarto que era para levar a mala. Logo depois caminhou para abrir a porta para ela.

Bella saiu do carro e o acompanhou, o braço dele nunca a deixando no processo. Algumas pessoas o cumprimentaram com respeito, mas Demetri apenas gesticulou com a cabeça para todos, apertando o botão do elevador quando se postou diante dele. Bella aproveitou que estavam sozinhos.

- Sentimentos humanos... você quer dizer... amor?

Ela percebeu que o corpo dele enrijecera com a pergunta. As portas do elevador se abriram e eles entraram. Demetri esperou as portas se fecharem para responder.

- Não. Quando falo sentimentos humanos, eu digo tristeza... culpa... medo. Entre outros. O amor existe entre nossa espécie... mas é algo muito... raro.

Merda, não queria falar sobre aquele assunto com ela. Como iria explicar para a garota que o amor acontecia apenas uma vez na espécie na qual ela se transformaria? Como iria explicar que vampiros eram seres totalmente sexuais e que quando escolhiam uma pessoa especial, normalmente era por interesse e compatibilidade? Companheiros de espécie eram quase impossíveis.

Ele caminhou até o quarto e passou o cartão. Uma porta de madeira negra se abriu e ele entrou no quarto do hotel. A mala dela já estava lá. Demetri gostou da eficiência do hotel. Acendeu a luz e Bella observou com espanto o quarto em que estavam.

Era enorme, a mobília era escura e moderna. Havia um tapete persa por debaixo de um piano de cauda. O sofá era grande e possuía várias almofadas de veludo jogadas por cima. A janela tomava a parede inteira, a vista de Seattle era linda, inúmeras luzes indicando que a cidade ainda estava viva.

Demetri se postou atrás de Bella, observando a garota pensativa e de olhos focados na paisagem do quarto. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele, e quando ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, arrepiou-se.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou.

- Sim.

Não sabia se ele havia perguntado sobre o quarto ou sobre o toque, mas a resposta era a mesma para ambos. As mãos de Demetri deslizaram pelos ombros dela, chegando ao zíper da jaqueta e descendo-o. Ele a retirou do corpo dela. O quarto estava quente, Demetri havia mandado ligarem o aquecedor assim que ele entrasse no hall do hotel.

As mãos masculinas foram em direção aos seios dela, apertando-os com delicadeza.

- O quanto você gosta?

- Muito.

Ele riu, o hálito frio batendo de encontro à nuca dela. As mãos enfiaram-se por debaixo da blusa, e com um leve puxão, ele a retirou. O fecho do sutiã foi algo fácil. Logo os seios pequenos estavam expostos. Demetri podia vê-los pelo reflexo da janela. Estavam em um dos prédios mais altos da cidade, o que podia ser um privilégio, e uma vantagem, caso as pessoas quisessem fazer o que ele pretendia.

Ele a virou com rapidez, e prensou-a no vidro frio da janela. A pele dela se arrepiou com o contato. Demetri desabotoou a calça dela, abaixando-a até que se livrasse de tudo e a tivesse nua a sua frente. A queria assim sempre, se pudesse. Sua boca encheu-se de veneno, mas ele não iria mordê-la. Não naquele momento. Algo lhe dizia que não era a hora.

Ele a pegou no colo e Bella enlaçou-o pela cintura, temendo cair. Suas costas pressionavam o vidro frio e grosso da janela, seus seios roçavam no tecido áspero da blusa dele. Ele não se despiu, apenas abriu o zíper da calça e a penetrou.

Bella arqueou-se em direção ao corpo dele, o pressionando ainda mais com as pernas, o sentindo no fundo do seu corpo. Ele a abraçou, os lábios frios roçando levemente a pele do ombro dela enquanto ele a penetrava com força e determinação. Ela não demorou muito a chegar ao seu prazer. Ele também não.

Ela estremeceu nos braços dele, e depois relaxou. Demetri a pegou no colo como uma noiva, saindo da sala e entrando no quarto de casal, colocando-a na cama. Bella apenas o olhou, desconfiada. Não sabia quando ele daria a mordida. Bocejou.

- Sente fome?

- Não.

- Descanse um pouco.

Ele disse, e jogou um cobertor fino por cima dela. O quarto estava ainda mais quente que o restante da suíte. Ela estava grata a isso, a temperatura lá fora estava baixa. Não demorou muito a adormecer, e quando Demetri percebeu isso, saiu do quarto, encostando a porta e pegando o celular.

Discou um número e esperou dois toques antes de Carlisle atender.

- Ela já está comigo, no hotel. Anote o endereço.

Passou o endereço do hotel e disse que teriam passe livre para entrar no quarto. Detestou-se por isso. Carlisle agradeceu-o.

- No momento em que eu der a mordida, eu ligo para vocês.

- Estaremos aí em vinte minutos. O lugar em que estamos não fica longe.

- Carlisle?

- Sim.

- Qual a comida preferida de Bella?

* * *

><p>Bella acordou preguiçosamente, sentindo-se grata pelas horas de sono e pelo quarto quente. Estava nua, e esse fato lhe incomodava quando se tinha um vampiro a fitando como havia no momento.<p>

- Por quanto tempo dormi?

- Apenas três horas.

Ele respondeu, sorrindo. Bella assentiu, sentindo seu corpo protestar pela falta de banho.

- Preciso tomar um banho.

- Eu já enchi a banheira.

Ela percebeu que ele estava sempre um passo a frente de tudo. Ele gesticulou para ela e a conduziu até o banheiro. Era enorme, seguindo o estilo do quarto. Bella entrou na banheira grande, a água quente lhe engolindo e desatando todos os nós de tensão que estavam nos seus músculos. Sorriu.

Ela olhou para ele. Demetri estava com uma roupa diferente. Dessa vez usava calça jeans e uma blusa de gola alta, porém branca. O colar dos Volturi nunca deixava o seu pescoço. Usava sapatos sociais. Ele a fitava com uma atenção estranha.

- Demetri?

- Sim.

- Quando eu me transformar... e sentir tudo o que um recém-criado sente... você estará ao meu lado, certo?

Ele quase a matou ali mesmo. Não poderia imaginar que ela faria novamente essa pergunta. Assentiu, sentindo-se horrível. Ela continuou.

- Quanto à minha sede de sangue... você me ajudará nisso?

- Claro.

Ele respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não estaria ao seu lado. Não participaria da sua primeira caçada. Possivelmente nem veria seu tempo de recém-criada, que durava no máximo um ano. A veria novamente nesse espaço de tempo? Queria gritar para ela que a família Cullen que estaria ao seu lado, que já havia tomado banho e estava com aquelas roupas para pegar o primeiro avião para a Itália. Que sua mala estava fechada e arrumada, dentro do armário, escondida aos olhos dela.

Mas não podia.

Ela se levantou, a água cristalina correndo por seu corpo, deixando a pele com um brilho encantador. Demetri controlou-se para não tomá-la novamente.

_Que ondas de sentimentos eram aquela? O que estava acontecendo?_

Ela se enrolou em um roupão e saiu do banheiro, sentindo o quarto quente. Não sentia frio. Percebeu ali um carrinho. Sentiu seu estômago vibrar.

- Pedi algo para você comer. Será sua última refeição.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou da bandeja. Panquecas. Seu prato preferido. Bella sorriu ao sentir o cheiro. Lembrava-se de Jake quando comia aquilo. Nas tardes em La Push, quando Emily fazia inúmeras panquecas. Ela só conseguia comer uma ou duas, as outras cinquenta eram para os lobisomens famintos.

Começou a comer, perguntando-se mentalmente como o Volturi havia adivinhado seu prato preferido. Saboreou cada pedacinho, de repente percebendo que nunca mais comeria aquilo. Estremeceu, mas ignorou. Estaria com ele, ele estaria ao seu lado no momento mais difícil da sua transformação.

* * *

><p>Já era madrugada. Bella estava nervosa. Muito. Sabia que chegara a hora. Estava sentada na cama e ele a fitava com calma. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos em cada movimento do corpo dela. Mas ele parecia habituado a isso, como se transformar pessoas em seres imortais fizesse parte da sua rotina.<p>

Ele se aproximou, percebendo que nunca havia feito aquilo. Conseguiria parar? Não poderia ter certeza. _Tinha_ que parar. Aro a queria em forma imortal. E ele... ele não sabia o que queria, mas sabia que não queria pensar naquilo.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão nos cabelos sedosos e já secos.

- Está pronta?

Ela assentiu. Demetri retirou uma mecha do colo dela, expondo o pescoço levemente pálido. Olhou-a atentamente e sorriu. Simplesmente sorriu.

- Por que está sorrindo?

Ela perguntou e o sorriso dele alargou.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer algo, sentiu os dentes feitos de navalha se afundarem em seu pescoço, rasgando a carne daquele lugar com facilidade. O sangue jorrou para dentro da boca dele, escorrendo pela garganta. Demetri quase enlouqueceu. Poderia dizer que havia experimentando um sangue daquele tipo uma ou duas vezes durante sua vida imortal. Mas havia sugado tudo das vítimas com prazer. Com ela, ele não podia fazer aquilo. Precisava dela viva. Sua cria. Sua vampira

Aquele sentimento grande de possessão o tomou novamente, dessa vez com mais força, e foi apenas esse sentimento que lhe deu forças para retirar os dentes do pescoço dela, parando de tomar o líquido divino. Ele a olhou uma última vez, antes que a pousasse no colchão macio da cama.

Ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o veneno começar a tomar seu corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos estavam fechados, as mãos também fechadas, em punho. O grito veio lancinante, tomando o ambiente inteiro. Demetri fechou os olhos, levantando-se e pegando o celular.

Dois toques novamente e Carlisle atendera.

- Vocês podem vir. Bella está em processo de transformação.

* * *

><p>Esme foi a última a entrar na suíte. E Demetri pôde escutar os gritos uma última vez antes que a matriarca o olhasse.<p>

- Obrigada.

Fechou a porta. Ele sabia que não poderiam deixá-la aberta por muito tempo. Os gritos iriam chamar a atenção. Mas no momento que a porta de madeira fechou, os gritos cessaram. Até mesmo os ouvidos poderosos de Demetri não conseguiam captar nada. O sistema à prova de som do hotel era bom, afinal.

Pegou a mala e andou dois passos, apertou o botão do elevador, mas não conseguiu esperá-lo.

Foi em direção às escadas. Sua cabeça iria explodir. Pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e nunca se sentira como estava se sentindo desde que se tornara um imortal. Sentia-se... cansado. Podia sentir o gosto do sangue dela ainda em sua boca. Mas não era isso que o incomodava. O toque dela ainda estava nele, o cheiro da pele, dos cabelos... o toque quente. O som dos batimentos cardíacos.

_Ela_ estava nele. Na cabeça dele.

Travou o maxilar e pegou o celular.

- _Ciao_.

- Bella está em processo de transformação.

- Ah! Que ótimo!

Demetri não respondeu, e Aro percebeu isso. O mestre podia até mesmo sentir a raiva do seu guarda pela linha de telefone.

- Não fique assim, Demetri. Prometo que quando chegar a hora, vocês se reencontrarão.

_Hora? Que hora? _

- Como você sabe a hora que vou reencontrá-la?

A risada de Aro soou do aparelho.

- Volte para Volterra. O reencontro entre vocês é apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ele desligou e Demetri já estava esperando o manobrista com seu carro quando isso aconteceu. O homem chegou e o vampiro entrou no veículo, acelerando rumo ao aeroporto de Seattle.

Pensava seriamente no reencontro com Bella Swan. Odiava-se por deixá-la sozinha naquele momento, e perguntava-se o porquê disso. Mas no fundo também se sentia aliviado. Já estava confuso com aquele tanto de sentimentos e pensamentos sem explicações.

_Egoísta._

Uma voz retumbou em sua mente, mas ele ignorou-a. Voltaria para sua vida em Volterra. O pé pressionou ainda mais o acelerador, fazendo o carro rugir.


	20. Fome

**Fome**

**- Quatro meses depois -**

**.**

Fome! E, na ânsia voraz que, ávida, aumenta,

Receando outras mandíbulas a esbanjem,

Os dentes antropófagos que rangem,

Antes da refeição sanguinolenta!

**- Augusto dos Anjos -**

**.**

O sangue da vítima escorria pela sua garganta, vez ou outra pingando displicentemente em sua camisa suja e esfarrapada. Ela não se importava, conseguia focar sua atenção apenas no líquido divino, no aroma penetrante que inebriava o ambiente. O homem já havia parado de gritar há muito tempo, Bella escutava os batimentos cardíacos do humano diminuírem à medida que ela sugava toda a vida dele através da mandíbula forte e determinada.

Na verdade, não se lembrava muito de como havia o caçado e como enfiara seus dentes de navalha na carne mole como manteiga. Nunca se lembrava. Só se dava conta de que havia matado quando jogava o corpo seco no chão, fazendo o pescoço sempre quebrar e girar a cabeça da vítima em um ângulo grotesco. Igual ela estava fazendo no momento.

Não olhou para a vítima nem em um momento depois que se alimentara dela. Não sentia nada quando matava. Apenas mais sede. Deixou o homem ali, morto e mole. Saiu de perto, correndo pela cidade e embrenhando-se na mata densa. Havia voltado para Forks, não por vontade própria, mas porque aquela maldita família preferia.

Quando acordou, não acreditou nos rostos que se encontravam na sua frente. Quase todos os rostos que um dia a magoaram e que agora a olhavam como se ela fosse uma possível ameaça. Podia distinguir pena nos olhos de Carlisle, e temor nos olhos de Esme. Sentiu-se novamente inferior. Sempre se sentia assim quando estava perto daqueles vampiros. Alice estava mais afastada, os olhos fora de foco, tendo uma daquelas visões irritantes que ela sempre tinha quando algum acontecimento importante mudava o mundo.

Bella parou em frente a um lago que ficava na floresta. Estava quase congelado. Ela agachou-se, olhando seu reflexo na água límpida. Seus olhos estavam mais claros, mas não tão claros como os olhos daquele vampiro que a abandonara quando ele se alimentava. Por quê? Ainda sentia sede. Sabia que um recém-criado tinha uma sede fora do normal. Mas por que a sentia mesmo quando acabava de se alimentar?

Suas mãos fecharam-se em punho. Sentiu a raiva fora do normal tomar seu corpo novamente. E quando mais raiva sentia, mais sua sede aumentava. Já queria drenar outro humano. Molhou a mão na água fria, sentindo o sangue que havia limpado da boca sair da pele daquele lugar. Havia derramado menos sangue do que da última vez, mas não se importava. As roupas esfarrapadas e sujas, os pés descalços a faziam parecer uma selvagem. E ela entrava em reclusão naquela mata, temendo sair da cidade por tempo demais.

Afinal, Bella um dia fora humana.

E a pessoa que ela temia encontrar residia naquela cidade. Charlie.

Por mais que tivesse virado uma assassina sem pudor, ainda nutria sentimentos por aquele humano que um dia chamou de pai. O amava. Um amor de filha que não seria destruído nem mesmo com o mais poderoso veneno de vampiro. Mas Bella temia seus instintos, sua força sobrenatural e sua sede incomum. Temia chegar perto dele por causa disso. E pelo menos _esse_ temor, ela respeitava.

Ela olhou novamente para a água. Era um dos seres mais lindos que havia visto. Mais bonita que Alice, e quase mais bonita que Rosalie. Os cabelos cheios emolduravam o rosto de curvas perfeitas. Os lábios proporcionais ao nariz, os olhos penetrantes. Escureciam. _Já_ escureciam.

Pensou naquela família nojenta de vampiros que tentara controlá-la. Pensou naquele vampiro maldito que a abandonara na cama, nua e aos gritos por causa da dor insuportável da transformação. Pensou em todos e sentiu um rosnado severo sair de seu peito. A sede aumentara. Bella se perguntou o motivo disso. Ela sempre aumentava quando sentia raiva.

Não procurou respostas, apenas se levantou e correu em direção a um novo aroma. Um homem? Um caçador? Não quis saber, apenas um item nele interessava.

Seu sangue.

* * *

><p>Demetri andava pelos corredores de Volterra com passos calmos, mas determinados. Havia acabado de voltar de uma missão, podia lembrar-se da agonia dos imortais que havia matado, mas não se interessava muito por isso. Passou por Gianna e a humana levantou-se quando o viu.<p>

- Aro está lhe esperando na Sala Privada.

Demetri assentiu, retirando o manto do corpo e jogando-o em um banco qualquer. Caminhou a passos largos em direção à Sala Privada. Achou o lugar que queria e, sem bater, entrou. Seus olhos vermelhos primeiramente procuraram por seu mestre, que estava em canto da sala, sorrindo de forma abertamente satisfeita. Mas Demetri percebeu que ele não estava só, e quando se virou para os outros presentes, percebeu que eles eram os vampiros que mais detestava.

A família Cullen estava em peso na Sala Privada, até mesmo Edward. Demetri o odiava, apenas o rosto daquele projeto de vampiro o fazia produzir o pior dos venenos em sua boca. Ele analisou todos que estavam a sua frente. Edward estava visivelmente em pânico. Alice, aquele vampiro enorme e a loira sua companheira o olhavam atentamente, mas só. Jasper estava tenso, Demetri podia perceber isso pela postura do vampiro. Esme estava confusa com tudo, e agarrava-se ao braço de Carlisle com uma força desnecessária. Carlisle parecia o único calmo.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Demetri perguntou, sem consultar Aro. Sentia-se no direito disso, depois de ver aquela família toda reunida e seu mestre sorrindo daquele jeito que apenas Aro conseguia sorrir. Carlisle deu um passo à frente.

- Acho que estamos com problemas... com Bella.

Demetri sentiu um ar frio percorrer sua coluna ao ouvir o nome dela depois de quatro meses. Mas antes que o patriarca da família pudesse explicar, Jasper Withlock se adiantou.

- Bella tornou-se algo incontrolável.

Aquilo pegou Demetri desprevenido. Carlisle deu a palavra a Jasper. Um rosnado severo cortou o ambiente e o Volturi olhou para Edward. Estava visivelmente com raiva agora, e olhava para Jasper com fúria. Jasper não parecia muito preocupado com isso, apenas acenou para o irmão.

- Você sabe que ele é o único que pode ajudar nisso. – disse o loiro.

Edward rosnou novamente, demonstrando claramente que não estava de acordo com aquilo, e Jasper mostrou os dentes para o irmão, visivelmente irritado. Demetri observava tudo com atenção, tentando entender tudo. Carlisle levantou uma mão e de repente todos da sala se calaram. O patriarca olhou para Demetri.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, é que não imaginávamos que Bella iria se tornar uma recém-criada tão forte como se tornou. Conversei muito com Aro sobre isso.

Carlisle olhou para o mestre dos Volturi e Demetri acompanhou o olhar do vampiro. Aro estava sorrindo, mas permanecia quieto, indicando que Carlisle teria que falar tudo. O vegetariano continuou.

- Acontece que chegamos a um consenso com base no que Aro me contou. Bella está matando muito e voltou para Forks. A cidade é pequena e logo teremos notícias de ataques sem explicações. Contamos com a sua ajuda. Sabemos que você é o único que pode nos ajudar, enfim.

Carlisle olhou para Aro, que acenou para o amigo. Começaram a sair um por um, até mesmo Edward, o único que parecia querer ficar e contestar a fala do pai. Deixaram Aro e Demetri sozinhos. Demetri ficou ali por um tempo, a testa franzida. Observou seu mestre fechar a porta e percebeu que ele ainda estava sorrindo.

De repente a mente poderosa de Demetri voltou a funcionar. Ele começou a juntar todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça confuso e sem explicações. Desde que Demetri começou a rastrear Bella, Aro demonstrou um interesse genuíno por aquela humana. Ele podia jurar que ele sabia do potencial dela, e que a notícia que Carlisle viera lhe dar não fora uma notícia inédita para o Volturi. Demetri olhou para Aro com atenção.

- Desde quando sabe disso?

O mestre voltou a sorrir, andando em direção às prateleiras e analisando os livros surrados com um interesse falso. Depois se virou para seu guarda e juntou as mãos diante do corpo, mostrando um gesto característico dele.

- Desde quando Edward começou a me dizer um pouco mais sobre Bella. Não entende, Demetri? Desde que o Cullen começou a me servir, eu percebi que perguntas pairavam em sua mente, eu estava sempre vasculhando seus pensamentos. Eu percebi que Edward fazia sempre a mesma pergunta: por que Bella consegue barrar certos dons e outros não?

Demetri havia feito essa mesma pergunta para si algumas vezes. Conseguia rastreá-la com facilidade, mas parece que Edward Cullen não conseguia ouvir os pensamentos da humana. Para ele, Bella era um vácuo. Aro continuou.

- Não é normal um humano ser imune a vampiros e seus dons. Você sabe disso. Desde que estamos nesse mundo, sabemos disso. E nunca havíamos visto algo parecido. Eu fiz algumas pesquisas e descobri o potencial dela antes que Edward o fizesse. Bella se tornou o que imaginei que ela se tornaria.

Demetri digeriu aquele monte de informação com um pouco de dificuldade. Mesmo que seu cérebro fosse rápido, quando escutava o nome dela sentia uma espécie de bloqueio. Não gostava daquilo. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, olhou para Aro, que o esperava pacientemente.

- Qual é o dom de Bella?

Aro podia sentir a curiosidade do seu guarda.

- Entenda, Demetri, Bella se tornou um escudo. Um escudo muito forte. Seu dom como humana apenas se modificou quando ela foi transformada, tornando-se uma versão mais poderosa. E Bella está sendo movida pela cólera, seu escudo apenas aumenta quando ela sente raiva. Acho que isso é um resquício de sua vida humana, um modo de ela se proteger da dor. Ela ainda sofre.

Demetri ficou fitando Aro por alguns segundos. No fundo, não achava Bella um ser tão poderoso. Havia outros escudos em Volterra, até mesmo Renata parecia forte igual a Bella Swan. Se Demetri pudesse escolher, teria um escudo que o protegesse de algo físico, ao invés de um escudo que o protegesse de possíveis machucados emocionais e dons. Aquilo era ridículo. Mas não colocou seus pensamentos em voz alta. Aro continuou.

- Para manter seu escudo intacto, Bella precisa se alimentar mais do que o normal. É por isso que ela tem uma sede anormal. Uma sede anormal até mesmo em relação à sede que recém-criados sentem. Isso pode causar alguns problemas.

Demetri assentiu. Um vampiro recém-criado, deixado de lado e com uma sede fora do normal era algo perigoso e quase inaceitável. Mas ele não podia ajudar muito. Ela agora era um escudo. Colocou isso em voz alta.

- Não posso fazer nada se Bella Swan tornou-se um escudo e bloqueia a todos de um modo inconveniente.

O sorriso que Aro deu ao escutar as palavras do seu guarda fez uma sensação de inquietação preencher o corpo de Demetri. Era como se o vampiro soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

- Bella nunca o bloqueará, Demetri.

- E posso saber por que você tem tanta convicção disso?

- É claro que pode. Pelo simples motivo de Bella Swan ser sua companheira.

A cabeça de Demetri girou, seu estômago se afundou, e pela primeira vez em séculos ele sentiu vontade de vomitar. Aquilo que Aro estava lhe dizendo era impossível. Seu mestre não brincaria com assuntos tão sérios. Brincaria? Demetri não sabia até que ponto ia a loucura de Aro.

- Isso é mentira.

- Não é. Bella Swan é a sua companheira.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Demetri, achei que fosse mais inteligente. Desde quando você começou a ter ataques de raiva por causa daquela humana, eu percebi. Você é um dos vampiros mais centrados de Volterra. É frio por natureza. E por isso está na minha guarda principal. Mas ela modificou sua mente sem que você percebesse. E apenas uma companheira teria o poder de fazer isso a um vampiro.

A conclusão de Aro atingiu Demetri como se fosse um golpe físico. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar que Bella Swan era sua companheira, tudo o que seu mestre lhe mostrava finalmente fazia sentido. Os sentimentos, os olhares, a raiva, o contato do corpo dela ao seu, o desejo físico, o sentimento de possessão. Tudo aquilo fazia sentido agora.

Aro estava fitando Demetri com diversão, e quando seu guarda o olhou, percebeu ali que ele havia aceitado seu destino.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Quero que você rastreie Bella Swan. Pela segunda vez.

Demetri olhou com fúria para Aro sem conseguir se conter.

- Ora, vamos, Demetri. Será mais divertido. Você conseguirá sentir o fluxo de pensamentos dela, mas não conseguirá pegá-la tão facilmente.

A expectativa de _caçá-la_ novamente e com mais dificuldade deixou Demetri excitado. O vampiro sorriu maliciosamente para seu mestre e assentiu. Iria voltar para Forks. Virou-se com o intuito de sair dali e começar a arrumas as malas, uma ansiedade tomando seu corpo ao pensar que a veria novamente.

Aro retirou da gaveta da escrivaninha o passaporte de Demetri, entregando-o ao vampiro.

Ele o recolheu e o colocou dentro do bolso. Com um movimento, deu meia volta e andou em direção à porta. No momento em que sua mão tocou a maçaneta, escutou a voz de Aro.

- Demetri?

Ele se virou novamente, Aro separou as mãos, colocando uma em um livro que estava pousado na sua escrivaninha.

- Preciso pedir que não subestime Bella Swan.

- Sem querer ofender, Aro, mas um vampiro escudo não é um grande desafio para mim. Principalmente quando o escudo falha comigo.

O sorriso que Aro lhe deu não deixou uma sensação boa em Demetri. Algo estava errado. Ele confirmou isso quando o mestre voltou a falar.

- Bella não é apenas um escudo, Demetri.

- O que ela pode fazer além disso?

- Além de ter um poder sobrenatural sobre você por ser sua companheira? No momento em que Bella descobrir que alguém está tentando passar pelo seu escudo, e se o vampiro realmente fizer isso, ela conseguirá reproduzir o dom, caso o vampiro tenha um. Como se o escudo sugasse o dom dos vampiros à sua volta.

Aquilo não animou Demetri.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Aro respirou fundo inutilmente, soltando lentamente o ar.

- Quero dizer que, no momento em que você ultrapassar a barreira invisível que é o escudo de Bella, ela conseguirá captar o seu dom. Ou seja, ela conseguirá sentir o teor da sua mente, como conseguirá sentir o teor da mente de todos à sua volta, como você faz.

Demetri engoliu em seco.

- Você faz ideia do quanto isso é perigoso nas mãos de uma recém-criada, Demetri?


	21. The Tracker II

**The Tracker II**

Demetri corria entre as árvores densas de Forks, sentindo o cheiro característico daquela maldita cidade invadir os seus sentidos depois de tanto tempo. E o cheiro de sangue. Aquela vampira recém-criada estava deixando mais corpos e sangue pela grama úmida do que qualquer vampiro recém-criado que ele já havia visto.

Aro não aprovaria aquilo de jeito nenhum. Precisava fazê-la parar de matar de qualquer forma, nem que para isso tivesse que trancá-la em uma jaula de aço. Mas aço não era resistente o bastante para um recém-criado.

Parou por um pequeno momento, fechando os olhos e farejando tudo ali. A mata estava calma. Apenas alguns animais silvestres noturnos andavam pelas árvores, mas nunca se aproximando do pior predador. Animais tinham um sentido mais aguçado do que os humanos. Uma brisa leve bateu em seu rosto, trazendo consigo o aroma dela. Era quase o mesmo. Não era apetitoso como sangue humano, mas lhe deixava excitado da mesma forma. Doce... diferente...

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se endurecer, a calça jeans suja de barro ficando apertada. Concentrou-se em outra coisa para não deixar pensamentos impróprios lhe atrapalharem a missão. Seu dom foi posto à prova. E com uma facilidade absurda, ele a sentiu. Era o mesmo fluxo de pensamentos. Dor emocional, confusão... raiva. A raiva estava mais sobressalente do que todos, mas Demetri já estava preparado para isso. Ela estava quebrada emocionalmente, para ser mais preciso. Pela segunda vez.

Demetri sentiu uma fúria fora do normal. Sabia que tinha feito parte disso, mas a família Cullen também havia interferido em sua missão, pedindo para Aro que estivesse próxima no dia da transformação dela. Se aquele malditos vampiros vegetarianos não tivessem se metido no meio daquilo tudo, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Ela não estaria quebrada e ele estaria a ajudando a caçar.

Sentiu-se mal. Sabia que era o lado companheiro falando. Não queria magoá-la. De forma nenhuma. Sabia que nunca ia querê-la machucada. Tinha certeza de que Bella era dele, e sempre seria dele, e isso fez com que Demetri sentisse ainda mais a atração que ela exercia sobre ele. Fechou os olhos, perguntando-se como aquilo tudo era possível.

O cheiro estava mais forte, e ele sentiu a presença dela por perto. O fluxo ficou mais claro. Ele deu alguns passos em direção à presença sobrenatural que o invadia. E apenas a alguns metros, ela estava parada, em cima de uma rocha, olhando com atenção tudo que estava a sua frente.

Começou a chover. As gotas grossas caíam com rapidez e força, molhando o corpo belo, torneado e ameaçador. Ela estava vestida com roupas mínimas. E o tecido grudava na pele clara do seu corpo, fazendo as curvas ficarem ainda mais visíveis. Demetri engoliu em seco, sentindo o veneno lhe invadir a boca. Ela estava ainda mais linda e apetitosa. Nunca havia a visto como vampira. Ela era uma bela cria. Sua cria.

Perguntou-se até onde aquele maldito escudo invisível iria, e se poderia se aproximar mais um pouco. Parecia que o corpo dela era um imã para o seu.

Bella sentiu uma presença atrás de si, de repente. Virou-se com rapidez, mas não viu ninguém. Estranhamente sabia que não estava só. Um rosnado ameaçador saiu de sua garganta. Não conseguia farejar ninguém, o vento não estava a seu favor. Temia que fosse um dos Cullen, tentando impedi-la de fazer tudo o que ela sabia fazer. Ela franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para frente, levantando o rosto e deixando as gotas de água caírem em sua pele.

Automaticamente, Demetri se aproximou. E quando fez isso, percebeu o corpo da vampira se enrijecer.

Ela rosnou novamente, mas não se virou. De repente havia sumido, correndo na direção norte e deixando-o sozinho ali. Ele conseguia sentir o fluxo de pensamentos dela com mais clareza do nunca. Cólera. Cólera direcionada a ele.

Ele havia passado pelo maldito escudo, e agora ela sabia que era ele que estava atrás dela. Correu pela mata, sentindo o aroma doce e seguindo-o como se fosse um animal com fome.

* * *

><p>Bella corria com toda a sua velocidade, sentindo os galhos finos das árvores baterem em seu rosto de mármore e quebrarem-se com facilidade por causa do impacto. Um pedaço da blusa já rasgada havia ficado para trás, expondo ainda mais a barriga branca e lisa.<p>

Era ele. Tinha certeza que era ele que estava a seguindo. Estranhamente sabia disso. Havia desconfiado desde o momento em que sentiu a presença atrás de si, mas duvidou de si mesma. Não poderia ser ele... não depois de quatro meses...

Agora o sentia a todo o momento. Como se suas mentes estivessem interligadas. Sentia seu fluxo de pensamentos. Raiva, desespero, saudade, desejo... e determinação. Ficou com um pouco de medo desse último. Conhecia o Volturi o suficiente, e sabia que quando o vampiro queria algo, não parava enquanto não estivesse satisfeito.

Ela diminuiu a velocidade da corrida, respirando fundo e procurando o aroma doce de sangue. Estava com sede, muita.

De repente, como uma onda quase física lhe atingindo, sentiu diversos fluxos de pensamentos lhe engolfar. Cada fluxo ali pensava e sentia algo. Mas estava tudo embaralhado. Eram muitos, como se Bella estivesse captando a essência de todas as pessoas que viviam em Forks. Sorriu maliciosamente, percebendo que havia adquirido o dom peculiar de Demetri. Por um lado, aquelas ondas lhe atingindo eram maçantes e diversas, por outro, poderia lhe ser útil.

Por mais que sua curiosidade estivesse no ápice, Bella sentia uma raiva anormal aflorar em seu corpo. Não queria vê-lo, queria matá-lo. Demetri havia dado a mordida que a transformaria e mudaria o rumo de sua vida para sempre. E havia a abandonado. No momento mais crucial para ela, ele havia a abandonado. Ela era uma recém-criada deixada para trás, como fora uma humana deixada para trás. Uma cria sem dono. Sem tutor.

Por mais que Carlisle tivesse tentado explicar a ela sobre seu poder, depois de semanas a observando e tentando descobrir o motivo de sua sede, Bella não conseguia se controlar. Sentia desejo de sangue a todo o momento. E depois de matar sem pudor tantas vezes e tão frequentemente, não estava dando muita importância à sua falta de controle. Já não queria mais se controlar igual sempre se controlou em sua vida humana. Sua raiva por ser incompreendida e abandonada foi recompensada com diversas mortes de humanos inocentes, e ela não se importava.

Tentou se concentrar, lembrando-se de que não sabia a maneira correta de manipular aquele dom estranho. Começou a observar à sua volta. Havia alguns fluxos de pensamentos bem próximos um do outro. Um grupo fazendo trilha? Um acampamento?

Não pensou muito, logo retornou a sua corrida, seguindo aquele fluxo estranho. Aproximou-se de um lugar onde as árvores eram mais espaçadas, dando vista para uma minúscula clareira. Uma barraca de lona escura estava montada, protegendo da chuva forte os humanos que estavam lá dentro, mais precisamente três. Bella sorriu e se aproximou com cautela, não fazendo nenhum barulho adicional.

A chuva deixava o cheiro do sangue mais intenso, o que não a ajudava. Bella começava a se descontrolar. Chegou à barraca e com um movimento de mãos, rasgou a lona de aparência firme. Uma mulher gritou, mas antes que os dois homens pudessem acordar, ela enfiou os dentes afiados na carne trêmula da humana, sugando o sangue tão desejado com fome. A secou em apenas minutos, e nesse mesmo momento, os homens acordaram, confusos com a cena.

Um fitou a sua mulher, os olhos passando o horror que sentiu ao ver o pescoço dilacerado. O queixo de Bella pingava sangue, e ele a olhou com fúria. Mas antes que pudesse tentar uma possível violência física, ela o puxou, abrindo a sua carne também, e sugando-o.

O outro fugiu. Inutilmente. Bella conseguia escutá-lo, os passos pesados e trêmulos fazendo barulho pela grama encharcada da floresta. Não se importou muito com a tentativa de fuga, sabia que com apenas quatro segundos o alcançaria. Terminou o humano que estava drenando e o jogou em cima da mulher, correndo em direção ao outro.

Não demorou muito a alcançá-lo, e quando enfiou os dentes no pescoço dele, sentiu que sua sede estava começando a diminuir. Ele era mais adocicado, como se não tivesse bebido álcool nem fumado nada durante horas. Limpo.

Bella fechou os olhos apreciando o humano peculiar, já estava morto, a ausência de batimentos cardíacos gritava para ela isso. Mas antes que ela pudesse terminá-lo, sentiu uma mão forte lhe puxar pelo pouco de roupa que ainda vestia. A carne do humano foi solta de suas presas facilmente, e ela foi arrastada para longe.

O humano saiu de seu campo de visão rapidamente, a chuva apagando o rastro do seu sangue adocicado. Provavelmente aquele líquido divino estava agora entrando pela terra, sendo desperdiçado. E isso a fez sentir ainda mais raiva da pessoa que estava a puxando para o meio da floresta.

Um rosnado severo saiu de sua garganta, um rosnado de advertência. Ele não deu importância a isso e a jogou com força e violência em um tronco de árvore. Se Bella fosse humana, já estaria morta com a força do impacto. Mas agora ela não era, e o Volturi estava abusando do corpo imortal dela.

Os olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez depois de meses. Bella se sentiu estranha. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, agora da mesma cor dos olhos dela, pareciam cavar um buraco em seu peito. Demetri não estava diferente, pela primeira a olhava sabendo que a garota era sua companheira. E cria. Cria desobediente e que no momento estava lhe dando muito trabalho.

- Seu fluxo... ele sumiu. Eu deixei de sentir...

Bella balbuciou. Demetri percebeu que ela estava confusa. Não tinha nem ao menos sentido sua presença, visto sua aproximação, e farejado seu cheiro. A resposta era óbvia.

- Um recém-criado com sede não dá muita atenção ao que se passa à sua volta. Erro seu, garota. Se tivesse sido treinada corretamente, teria me matado antes mesmo de eu ter impedido sua última refeição.

A raiva tomou o corpo de Bella, inflamando-o de um jeito perigoso. Demetri viu isso nos olhos dela, e preparou-se para o pior. Ela tentou fugir, usando toda a sua força para sair do aperto dele, mas a mão do vampiro fechou ainda mais fortemente em sua garganta. E algo a parou. Algo sobrenatural igual aos dois, a parou.

Não era segredo para os dois ali que Bella era muito mais forte do que ele. Mas Demetri sabia os pontos fracos de um recém-criado, e sabia imobilizar um quando queria. E estranhamente Bella se sentia fraca quando estava próxima a ele. E algo em seu subconsciente gritava que ela ainda estava ali, porque queria estar ali.

As respirações estavam pesadas, o hálito dele, agora na mesma temperatura do dela, estava quente e batendo em seu rosto. O cheiro de canela a inebriava. Demetri sentia o cheiro característico dela também.

Ela ignorou tudo o que seu corpo gritava para fazer, e com um rápido movimento, fugiu da mão dele, tentando correr. Mas ele a puxou pelo cabelo, fazendo-a rosnar em fúria. Aquilo o excitou mais do que o normal. Ele a jogou no chão, onde Bella enfiou as mãos no barro que havia virado o solo por causa da chuva.

Ela sentiu o corpo do vampiro lhe prensar, o peito forte bater em suas costas quando ele a forçou para baixo, a mão forte segurando o cabelo dela. Com a outra, ele rasgou as peças de roupa podres e ínfimas que cobriam o seu corpo esbelto e feminino. Bella mostrou os dentes em um sinal de perigo.

E então ele a penetrou.

Ela não conseguia discernir em que ponto o vampiro estava quase quebrando o seu pescoço, até o momento em que ele estava sem roupa. Mas agora o seu corpo quente batia contra o corpo dela com uma força brutal, mostrando quanto ele a desejava. O desejo era recíproco. Senti-lo dentro de si novamente depois de tanto tempo fez o corpo dela inflamar, como se um vulcão tivesse entrado em erupção, as mãos masculinas correndo pelo corpo perfeito dela pareciam lava, deixando tudo quente por onde passavam. Machucando-a.

Ele a puxou para cima pela cintura, fazendo Bella ficar em uma posição que era considerada de prostituta. Mas ela não se importava, conseguia se concentrar apenas nele, e no que seu corpo sentia por causa dele. Demetri começou a tocá-la com uma mão, enquanto a penetrava sem pudor, e no momento em que achou que não aguentaria mais, ela soltou um rosnado animalesco de satisfação sexual, amolecendo o corpo.

Ele derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo-se como um animal que marca território, sabendo que seria o único que entraria naquele corpo, o único que o tocaria. E que Deus lhe perdoasse, se ele realmente existisse, mas começaria até mesmo uma guerra com os Volturi caso algum vampiro por lá quisesse tocá-la. Ou algum vampiro no mundo.

Ele a virou, percebendo que o corpo dela estava ainda melhor. Mais bonito e maleável. Aguentava mais força. Agora Demetri poderia desejá-la e demonstrar isso sem se preocupar em machucá-la. Olhou em seus olhos. Tinha tanta coisa para falar a ela. Fazer o convite para se juntar aos Volturi, ensiná-la a se alimentar, explicar o seu dom, dizer que estava ali para parar a loucura que ela cometia de hora em hora. E principalmente, dizer por que havia a abandonado no momento em que prometera estar ao lado dela.

Mas esqueceu-se de tudo, e decidiu beijá-la. Palavras poderiam esperar, a necessidade do contato físico não. E por mais que Bella estivesse em fúria, por mais que ela quisesse matá-lo ali, ela retribuiu tudo com intensidade dobrada. Os corpos nus unidos em apenas um só, a língua dele a invadiu, assim como o gosto de canela, os lábios macios e sedosos movimentando-se com precisão. Bella havia sentido falta daquele beijo. A temperatura agora era a mesma, tornando tudo mais prazeroso.

O corpo dele a prensava, e ela o sentiu ficar excitado novamente. Rolou por cima dele, encaixando-se. Demetri já começava a correr as mãos novamente pelo corpo feminino, o toque a incitando a esquecer de fugir. Mas ela separou os lábios, olhando-o com uma intensidade anormal.

- Eu odeio você.

Disse sem rodeios, e sumiu. Desapareceu, deixando Demetri sozinho. O vampiro rosnou, sua impaciência começando a dar os primeiros sinais. Teria que caçá-la novamente? Ela estava ainda mais forte e rápida pelo sangue bebido. E pior, completamente nua.


	22. Balanço

**Balanço**

Bella estava correndo por horas. Apenas na mata de Forks, já tinha dado muitas voltas. Reconhecia as árvores daquele lugar de cor, cada canto, cada pedra, cada clareira. Parou por um instante, sentando-se na grama úmida. A chuva havia parado, dando margem para os cheiros de terra e madeira molhada serem capturados pelo olfato poderoso dela. Tudo intensificado, tudo em demasia.

Respirou fundo, sentindo todos os aromas ali. Fechou os olhos. Se fosse humana, estaria congelando. Seu corpo estava completamente nu. Mas agora ela era uma vampira, e sensações como aquela, ou qualquer uma que demonstrava uma pequena fraqueza física, já não existiam mais.

Pela primeira vez depois de sua transformação, Bella pensou seriamente no rumo que sua vida havia tomado depois que se tornara um ser imortal. Mesmo que conhecesse o lugar onde estava, se sentia perdida. Estranhamente, Forks não tinha o aconchego que possuía meses atrás. Não se sentia em casa.

E matara tantos...

Depois de pensar um pouco, alguns rostos de vítimas recentes entraram em sua mente. Os olhos cobertos de terror, a boca aberta para tentar gritar, o pescoço mordido, o corpo inerte jogado ao chão.

Bella fechou as mãos em punhos, tentando controlar os sentimentos que também eram demasiados e intensos em seu corpo.

Perguntou-se como o Volturi havia a achado. Carlisle tinha explicado o dom de Bella alguns meses atrás. Ela tinha consciência de que era um escudo. Então como aquele maldito vampiro havia conseguido rastreá-la?

Ela se levantou lentamente, começando a sentir seu corpo se acalmar. De um jeito ou de outro, fazer sexo com o Volturi e logo depois correr insistentemente havia descarregado boa parte de sua energia. Como se ela fosse esgotável. Mas Bella sabia que não era.

Caminhou para um riacho próximo, agachando-se ali e enfiando os braços na água corrente e gelada. Nenhum poro se arrepiou, os dentes não bateram. Não sentia nada.

Nada.

Começou a se lavar, retirando dali os resquícios de terra, grama, sujeira. E sangue. Levantou-se e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar denso de Forks. Ela fechou os olhos, conseguia captar todos os fluxos de pensamentos que estavam ao seu redor, concentrando-se muito para não ampliar isso para a cidade toda, ou senão ficaria louca.

Estava sozinha em um raio grande de quilômetros. Ela gostaria de saber o que iria acontecer com ela. Sua sede iria diminuir? Sua raiva por todos iria diminuir? Seu destino seria vagar por aquele mundo, sozinha, sempre sozinha? Bella gostaria de ter roubado o dom de Alice, mas a pequena vampira não tinha atravessado o escudo dela em momento nenhum, sempre permanecendo afastada. Jasper decidira isso desde que Bella abriu os olhos vermelhos para sua nova vida. O major sabia que tinha algo acontecendo logo quando sentiu a energia vindo de Bella.

Seria interessante ter o dom de Alice, mas, infelizmente, apenas Carlisle se aproximara dela. Do monstro que ela havia se tornado.

* * *

><p>Ela ficou ali por horas, estática, apenas sentindo o vento gelado correr pelo seu corpo, os cheiros característicos da cidade de Forks penetrarem pelo seu nariz com olfato agora aguçado. O cabelo ondulado, cheio e escuro balançava levemente quando ela mexia a cabeça para cima, fitando a lua.<p>

Lua cheia.

Lembrou-se das histórias idiotas sobre lobisomens. Lembrou-se de Jacob e de La Push. Lembrou-se do seu amigo. Como estaria o menino homem? Na certa com a sua cria que ele chamava de _imprinting_. Bella não poderia se aproximar nunca mais nem mesmo do seu melhor amigo. Sabia que os lobisomens Quileutes a desmembrariam no momento em que sentissem o seu cheiro, ou quando ela passasse da linha invisível que separa as terras.

Agora ela era uma criatura abominável até mesmo para as pessoas que um dia amou.

Tentou sair daquela linha de pensamentos, sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo a onda do cabelo balançar novamente. Bella sentiu alguém se aproximar, e de alguma forma, sabia que era Demetri.

O vento trazia consigo o cheiro incontestável de canela. O cheiro dele.

Ela não fugiu, gritou ou tentou correr na direção dele para matá-lo. Estava cansada. Não fisicamente. Fisicamente isso seria impossível. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Aquela sede interminável, aquela briga infernal. Sabia que ele não a deixaria em paz enquanto não falasse com ela.

Mas o que ele tinha de tão importante para falar?

Demetri se aproximava com cautela, apenas fitando a bela garota que ela tinha se transformado. Olhando-a com mais atenção e cuidado, percebeu que as pernas dela estavam mais torneadas. O cabelo estava ainda mais cheio, deixando-a mais selvagem. A barriga sempre fora lisa, mas agora era de um tom perfeito de branco, sem nenhuma mancha.

A postura parecia relaxada, mesmo Demetri sabendo que ela estava longe de estar daquela forma. Um passo em falso ou um movimento brusco e ela poderia saltar, fugindo dele ali mesmo.

Demetri não queria isso novamente.

Estava cansado de caçá-la. Queria terminar com aquela merda toda. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, já sabendo que ela já estava ciente de sua presença. Ela não fez nada, apenas continuou a fitar a lua grande. Boa parte da claridade da lua batia no corpo dela.

Ela era linda.

Quando Demetri chegou quase perto dela, viu que ela respirava profundamente. Esperou-a dar o primeiro sinal de que poderiam ter uma conversa. Ela meneou a cabeça, virando-a apenas um pouco. Ele conseguiu ver o perfil dela contra a luz da lua. Os lábios cheios, o nariz perfeito, os cílios grandes.

Estava a admirando até o momento em que Bella abriu a boca.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Ela perguntou. Demetri respirou fundo, já esperando a pergunta que ele tinha certeza que ela faria.

- Pergunte.

- Por que você me abandonou no momento mais importante da minha vida, sendo que prometeu fazer justo o contrário?

Mesmo que ele estivesse preparado para a pergunta, ouvi-la dita em voz alta, e pela voz dela, fez uma sensação estranha percorrer o corpo dele. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- Um dia você saberá exatamente o que aconteceu.

Bella não se surpreendeu com a resposta dele. Era vaga, assim como todas as outras que um dia ele dera. Ela apenas deu de ombros, sentando-se na grama de frente para o rio. A água estava prateada graças à lua, e era algo belo de se olhar. Bella tentava fixar seus pensamentos na beleza daquilo e esquecer que era o Volturi atrás de si.

Demetri percebeu que Bella encolheu-se um pouco, sentando-se como se fosse um bicho acuado. Ela parecia triste. Magoada. Machucada. E ele não a julgou. Sabia o quanto o seu abandono havia marcado a garota, e detestou-se por isso.

Não suportava vê-la daquela maneira. Queria cobrir a distância entre eles e apenas abraçá-la, dizer a ela que estava tudo bem, e que agora ele estava ali para não deixá-la nunca mais. Mas Demetri sabia que aquilo era o seu lado companheiro falando, e deixou aquelas sensações novas e mesquinhas de lado. Precisava conversar com ela como um Volturi, e não como um companheiro.

Tomou a devida coragem para se aproximar da garota, sentando-se ao lado dela na grama. Ela não tentou fugir, não tentou o agredir. Nem mesmo olhou para ele. Os olhos vermelhos claros dela estavam fixos na água prateada que corria naquele rio. Sentiu-se um fantasma.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, até Bella tomar uma respiração profunda.

- Eu realmente gostaria que você sumisse da minha vida para sempre.

Ela havia pensado bastante antes de dizer isso. Queria realmente aquele homem longe de si? Sim, queria. Não poderia negar a si mesma que adorava a companhia dele em sua vida humana, mas infelizmente o vampiro fez a mesma coisa que Edward Cullen havia feito com ela. A abandonado.

E Bella já estava cansada desse tipo de coisa.

Ela não era um objeto que qualquer um manipulava e depois jogava fora. Ela não era um brinquedo usado por uma criança que cresceria e não a aceitaria mais.

Não. Bella abriu mão de sua família, de sua vida comum, de seus amigos. De La Push, de Forks, de sonhos e viagens. Tudo isso para virar o que ela era agora. E tudo isso para ver que nada daquilo pelo que ela havia passado valia a pena.

Porque ela não tinha ninguém.

Então já não queria mais ninguém ao seu lado. Ninguém que um dia lhe fizera mal. Ninguém que lhe deixasse lembranças ruins quando estava próximo a ela.

Olhou para o vampiro que estava ali. Demetri sorriu, um sorriso um pouco triste. Ele parecia escolher as palavras antes de falar. Remexeu-se inquieto na grama, tentando retirar os olhos vermelhos do corpo nu daquela garota.

- Eu não posso sumir da sua vida, garota.

A convicção como ele disse tal frase surpreendeu Bella. Mas ela tentou ignorar isso. Não o queria a seguindo por toda a sua vida imortal.

- E posso saber o porquê de você não poder me deixar em paz?

Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, virando o copo masculino em direção ao dela. O instinto de Bella começou a dar os primeiros sinais. Os olhos vermelhos dele estavam intensos quando ele respondeu.

- Porque nós estamos conectados de uma forma estranha. Diferente.

Bella não entendeu de imediato sobre o que o Volturi estava falando. Para ela, estava mais do que claro tudo.

- É claro que estamos conectados de uma forma diferente. Você sente o teor da minha mente e consegue me rastrear em qualquer lugar do planeta. E agora eu também sinto o teor de sua mente, e posso apostar que quando eu descobrir como esse poder funciona, conseguirei te achar em qualquer lugar.

Daquilo Demetri não tinha dúvida, mas ele sabia que o poder que Bella tinha sobre ele era outro. Era um poder muito mais forte do que simplesmente rastrear sua mente. Ela poderia achá-lo em qualquer lugar porque Demetri iria estar próximo dela sempre. Sempre sentindo aquela necessidade de ficar perto.

- Eu falo de algo mais profundo, garota. Algo que não envolve dons nem poderes sobrenaturais.

Ela ficou curiosa.

- E posso saber o que é?

Demetri se remexeu novamente, perguntando-se como iria explicar aquele tipo de coisa para ela.

- Garota, você já ouviu falar de ter um companheiro em sua vida imortal?


	23. Revelação

**Revelação**

- Isso não pode ser verdade.

Demetri queria que não fosse. Mas infelizmente era. Ela o olhava com fúria, mas o vampiro conseguia discernir nas orbes vermelhas a confusão mental em que ela se encontrava. E ele estaria do mesmo jeito, se tivesse recebido a notícia como ela recebeu.

No mundo dos vampiros, você não precisar dizer a alguém que é o companheiro da vida imortal da pessoa. Os vampiros normalmente sentem isso, e se escolhem sem palavras, apenas tendo a certeza de que aquele vampiro que está ao seu lado, é o seu vampiro ideal. O vampiro que compartilhará todos os lugares, refeições e histórias com você.

Era raro de acontecer. Cada vampiro tinha no máximo um companheiro. E se desse muita sorte, dois.

Mas ela nunca entenderia aquilo. Ela nem mesmo conseguia entender o motivo de não conseguir controlar a sua sede. Não entendia como era realmente poderosa.

Explicar a ela que ele era o companheiro dela mostrou-se ser uma das missões mais difíceis que Aro havia lhe dado. A notícia já havia sido transmitida, mas julgando como ela o olhava, Bella não estava acreditando muito naquilo.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Demetri puxou-a com toda a sua força. Pela primeira vez usava da força e da violência mais pura que tinha para tentar contê-la. Ela era forte, mas ele não a deixaria simplesmente se levantar e sair correndo. Não depois de ter dado aquele tipo de notícia para ela.

A raiva corroía os olhos da garota quando ela o fitou.

- Você não pode ser meu companheiro. Não você.

Ele se perguntava o porquê de ela estar rejeitando tanto o seu destino. Achou que seria Edward Cullen a estar ao seu lado por toda a sua vida imortal? Por que ela não estava acreditando?

- Me dê um motivo para você ter tanta certeza de que eu não sou o vampiro certo para você.

Ele disse entredentes, a raiva dele começando a aparecer. Estava perdendo a paciência e aquilo não podia acontecer. Demetri tinha tendência a ficar violento quando estava sem paciência. E com certeza usaria a violência nela. Não que a garota não merecesse. Na verdade, a vontade dele era de dar uma surra em Bella Swan. Infelizmente a transformação dela havia modificado apenas seu corpo. A personalidade era a mesma. Teimosa.

Demetri não sabia se odiava aquilo ou se amava.

Ela o olhou com intensidade.

- Se você fosse meu companheiro, nunca teria me abandonado.

Ouvir aquilo fez Demetri se sentir mal. Teria ela razão? Um companheiro abandonaria sua companheira no momento mais inoportuno e crucial? Não soube a resposta, e não queria saber. Teria até mesmo questionado Aro se pensasse muito. Como o vampiro mestre tinha tanta certeza de que eles eram companheiros? E se Aro estivesse mentindo?

Mas não estava.

Ao estar perto dela, Demetri conseguia sentir tudo o que nunca havia sentido em sua vida como vampiro. Era um desejo fora do normal, paixão, preocupação... e até mesmo amor. Amor por aquela criatura que estava prestes a matá-lo, caso ele não se explicasse.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Garota, não abandonei você. Recebi ordens diretas para que a deixasse nas mãos dos Cullen. Aro tinha certeza de que nos reencontraríamos no momento certo.

Aquela resposta não pareceu deixá-la confortável. Ela não acreditou naquilo também, julgando sua fisionomia. O cenho dela franziu um pouco e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando uma característica humana que havia permanecido ali, e fazendo Demetri olhar aquele lugar específico do seu rosto.

- Eu não acredito em você. Você não é o tipo de vampiro que segue ordens de qualquer um.

A vontade de matá-la triplicou. Sentimentos tão intensos! Em um momento queria beijá-la, em outro já imaginava a cabeça dela rolando pela grama e caindo no riacho, indo embora por causa da correnteza e nunca mais voltando.

Demetri revirou os olhos, tentando se conter. Ela não tinha culpa. Bella nunca soube o que realmente Aro era, e o que ele representava no mundo dos vampiros. Claro que ela sabia que o mestre existia, mas não tinha noção do poder que ele possuía.

Tentou de outra forma.

- Eu consigo te rastrear porque você é minha companheira. Sou o único vampiro que consegue ultrapassar seu escudo. Ele é nulo para mim.

Dessa vez ela pareceu pensar mais no assunto. Ficou alguns segundos fitando o riacho a sua frente. Travou o maxilar.

- Você está mentindo.

Ela tentou se levantar pela segunda vez, mas foi impedida pelo braço dele. Bella poderia facilmente sair daquele aperto, mas alguma força não a deixou fazer isso. Ela se perguntou o nível de influência que aquele vampiro tinha sobre ela, mas não conseguiu achar a resposta. Na verdade, estava fugindo dela.

- Deixa de ser teimosa, garota!

Ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele, fitando-a com intensidade.

- Eu vou te provar o poder que um companheiro pode ter sobre você.

Com isso, ele a beijou. Apenas a beijou. Um beijo calmo, doce. Os lábios carnudos dele esperaram os dela o reconhecer. A temperatura agora era a mesma, o que para Bella ainda era novo. Pela primeira vez depois da transformação dela, ela conseguiu senti-lo de verdade, pensar em tudo enquanto estava o beijando.

E sentiu um formigamento passar por todo o seu corpo quando ele pressionou um pouco mais os lábios nos dela. Tentou se convencer de que aquele formigamento era normal. Como vampira, qualquer emoção era enorme. Mas ela se surpreendeu com o rosnado felino que saiu de sua própria garganta quando ele separou os lábios, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo, e a língua aveludada dele entrou em sua boca, encontrando a sua e provando-a de um modo lento e prazeroso.

Bella descobriu ali um prazer que ela nunca havia sentido.

Era o toque dele. Era o modo como os dedos dele pressionavam o seu braço, um modo possessivo, como se ele estivesse com medo de que ela fugisse caso ele a soltasse. Era o modo como ele mexia a boca em cima da dela, como a sua outra mão espalmava com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo masculinidade o colo dela, pedindo com esse gesto que ela se deitasse na grama.

E então o corpo dela estava em chamas.

Tudo queimava. Onde a mão dele tocou, onde sua língua visitou, onde os dedos dançavam e a acariciavam. Não uma queimação ruim como na transformação, mas uma queimação prazerosa e viciante.

Os lábios dele a deixaram, trilhando a parte do pescoço, provando o sabor daquela vampira que seria dele por toda a eternidade. Demetri a provaria de bom grado todos os dias caso aquele sabor fosse o mesmo. E ele sabia que seria. Doce...

Os lábios dele desceram até os seios, sugando um enquanto as mãos iam em direção à própria calça, retirando-a com lentidão. Bella estava começando a ficar impaciente. Se aquele maldito estava fazendo aquilo para testá-la, ele já estava conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo. O queria. O queria muito, naquele momento.

Ele ficou nu diante dela e Bella abriu as pernas para recebê-lo em um gesto automático. Demetri se encaixou ali, sentindo que aquele era o lugar dele. Entre as pernas longas dela, prestes a tomá-la como sua. Ele direcionou o seu membro para a entrada dela, olhando-a com intensidade enquanto a penetrava lentamente.

Bella fechou os olhos ao sentir o vampiro lhe invadir. Cada centímetro, até os quadris se encontrarem. Ela respirava com dificuldade, mesmo sabendo que nem mesmo havia a real necessidade disso. Mas ele parecia lhe tirar o ar, como se isso fosse possível no momento.

- Você sente isso, garota?

Ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo. Demetri pulsava dentro dela. Estava mais que claro que ela sentia tudo aquilo, na mesma intensidade que ele estava sentindo. Mas ele queria provocá-la, fazê-la ter certeza de que ela era dele, assim como ele era dela.

Ela não respondeu, apenas respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de canela lhe engolfar. O único cheiro que a deixava calma, irritada, excitada e inquieta ao mesmo tempo.

- Você só vai sentir isso comigo. Esse prazer. Esse toque.

As mãos dele correram pela cintura dela, sentindo a pele lisa, sem nenhuma imperfeição.

- Você está falando a verdade?

Ela perguntou, e ele se afastou dela para encontrá-la novamente, dessa vez com mais profundidade e rispidez. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele bateu o quadril no dela, e virou o rosto, pousando-o na grama.

- É claro que estou falando a verdade.

Demetri jogou o peso inteiro do corpo dele sobre o dela, sabendo que não precisaria nunca mais dosar a intensidade daquele tipo de toque. Seu quadril tomou mais força e velocidade, ele enfiou o nariz no cabelo cheio dela, inalando o aroma delicioso presente nos fios enquanto a penetrava sem pudor.

Bella o enlaçou pela cintura, entregando-se completamente a ele como sempre se entregava. Era inútil. Ela sempre se entregaria. Ela sempre o desejaria. Sentia um prazer fora do normal quando ele estava dentro dela. Um prazer que em sua consciência, ela sabia que não sentiria com mais ninguém. O toque que a deixava sem fôlego, o ritmo que a deixava faminta. Não por sangue. Mas por ele.

E foi quando ele a olhou com os olhos escuros de desejo que Bella percebeu que o vampiro estava falando a verdade. Ele era seu companheiro. Alguém que estaria conectado a ela, ela querendo ou não. Os corpos se encaixavam de uma forma sobrenatural, o toque dele fazia a pele dela se arrepiar. Era ele, sempre seria. O homem que era dela. Que fora predestinado a ela.

E no momento em que Bella compreendeu aquilo, ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro ser percorrido por um choque elétrico forte, fazendo-a se arquear de prazer, o orgasmo atingindo cada músculo, enquanto o vampiro a pressionava mais, abraçando-a como se ela fosse fugir, entregando-se ao prazer completo no mesmo momento que ela.

Os dois se olharam e Demetri percebeu que ela agora conseguia entender tudo o que ele tentara explicar para ela minutos atrás.

- Você é minha, garota. Sempre será minha.

* * *

><p>Estavam deitados na grama úmida do local. Os corpos nus entrelaçados. Demetri não tinha nem ideia de que horas eram, mas ainda era noite, e o dia demoraria a chegar, julgando pelo tanto de estrelas que pintavam o céu. Aquilo era raro em Forks.<p>

Normalmente o céu daquela cidade maldita sempre estava nublado e carregado de nuvens.

A mão dele corria pelo cabelo dela, desembaraçando os fios em um gesto automático. Bella permanecia quieta. Como gostaria de ser humana naquele momento, e dormir nos braços fortes dele como havia feito tantas vezes. Mas nem cansada estava. Sua garganta queimava, mas algo lhe dizia que seria perda de tempo trocar aquilo que ela estava sentindo ao lado dele por sangue.

- Gostaria de ir para Volterra comigo?

Ele fez a pergunta que teria que fazer. Ela ficou surpresa com o convite e ponderou um pouco, pensando em tudo. Quando ainda era humana, ele havia falado um pouco dos Volturi para ela. Cada vampiro ali tinha uma função. Na época, Bella achou fascinante fazer parte daquele clã italiano. Mas pensando melhor como vampira, nada daquilo chamava sua atenção.

Não conseguia se imaginar sendo mandada a fazer coisas a todo o momento. Ter um mestre, como Demetri gostava de falar. Gostava de sua liberdade. Sem contar que Edward estava lá, trancado lá. E mesmo que Bella fosse agora viver para sempre, não queria reencontrá-lo em nenhum momento de sua vida.

- Acho que prefiro ficar em Forks.

A resposta dela pegou Demetri desprevenido. Poderia jurar que ela iria para Volterra com ele de bom grado. Saiu do abraço em que estava, apoiando-se no cotovelo e fitando-a com atenção.

- Como minha companheira, seria certo você ir para onde eu vou. - ele sorriu, brincando com as palavras. Sua mão correu pelo rosto dela com delicadeza. – Teremos que estar sempre juntos.

Bella se levantou, sentando-se na grama ao lado dele.

- É claro que estaremos sempre juntos. Você pode ficar em Forks comigo. Afinal, depois de ter me abandonado, o mínimo que você pode fazer é isso, não concorda?

Ela sorriu, um sorriso que para qualquer um seria doce e inocente, mas que para Demetri era o sorriso mais cínico que ele já havia visto. Ele se sentou também, ficando agora de frente para ela.

- Você sabe que não posso abandonar os Volturi. Nem Aro.

- Nem mesmo pela sua companheira?

Demetri olhou incrédulo para ela. Não acreditava que ela estava fazendo chantagem com ele. Aquilo era tão humano! Ela era tão humana ainda! Não era possível que Bella Swan faria isso com ele. Faria? Aquilo o deixou com raiva. Sim, ela faria. A conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela sempre o desafiaria, mesmo sendo companheiros. O fascínio que isso causava nele o deixava ainda mais furioso. Aquilo o excitava. Mas já estava passando dos limites.

Ele a olhou com fúria.

- Você vai.

Praticamente ordenou, e quando Bella riu com sinceridade, teve vontade de prendê-la em uma gaiola e pegar o primeiro voo para a Itália.

- Não vou.

E antes que ele pudesse piscar os olhos, ela havia sumido, deixando apenas um rastro do seu aroma delicioso por entre as árvores. Demetri fechou os olhos, perdendo a única gota de paciência que havia restado em seu corpo.

Para ele, aquele jogo iria acabar.

Ele puxou a calça que estava jogada no chão e retirou de um bolso o celular. Digitou o número.

- _Ciao_.

- Aro? Mande Arsene para Forks. Vou precisar dos favores dele.


	24. Arsene

**Arsene**

Bella corria em sua forma mais veloz por entre as árvores. Já não estava mais em Forks. Não queria estar lá. Demetri não iria conseguir levá-la para onde ele quisesse. Não agora que ela finalmente conseguira sua liberdade.

Não fazia muita ideia de onde estava, mas aquela floresta era diferente da floresta de Forks. As árvores eram pinheiros, e uma ou outra era coberta por pequenos flocos de neves. Não havia muitos animais naquela floresta, indicando que Bella estava mais só do que antes.

Mas havia sentido o fluxo de pensamentos de dois humanos. Estavam mais ao norte. Um casal acampando? Pouco provável. Mesmo que ela normalmente não sentisse as consequências do tempo, sabia que estava frio. Onde havia comprado suas roupas, as pessoas estavam com casacos grandes e acolchoados no corpo, e uma nuvem de vapor saía da boca deles sempre quando eles tentavam conversar com ela.

Mas Bella havia se afastado. Sentia-se mais à vontade longe dos humanos, longe da cidade. Ainda era uma recém-criada, e o cheiro do sangue era um convite à morte quando ela estava com sede. Até mesmo quando ela _não estava_ com sede. Então preferia não se arriscar. Ia para a cidade quando era extremamente necessário.

Mas agora queria se alimentar.

Então ela corria na direção norte, onde os fluxos de pensamentos dos humanos ficavam cada vez mais notáveis. Drenaria os dois, e teria ainda mais alguns dias para correr antes que a sede lhe atingisse novamente.

Mas algo a fez parar.

Bella estacou, seus olhos atentos correndo pelo ambiente. Um fluxo estranho se aproximara rápido demais, indicando que tal fluxo nunca pertenceria a um humano. Um vampiro? Ele?

Não era o Volturi. Bella conhecia o fluxo dele de cor, o aroma dele, e sentia quando ele se aproximava. _Malditos sentidos de companheira_.

O vampiro que estava andando perto dela era outro. Bella respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma dele. Não era ninguém conhecido. Conseguia ver um vulto através das árvores. Suas mãos se fecharam em punho, um instinto animal fazendo-a rosnar e preparar-se para lutar. Defenderia sua caça com unhas e dentes, caso aquele vampiro quisesse drenar os humanos que ela estava procurando.

Depois Bella percebeu que era quase impossível o vampiro ter ciência da presença de dois humanos a quilômetros de distância. Ele não conseguia rastrear pessoas como ela conseguia.

Esperou alguns segundos, e quando o viu, ficou surpresa.

O conhecia sim. O vampiro estava com um casaco surrado de um tom vermelho, calça jeans de aparência mais nova que o casaco e botas de couro. Os cabelos estavam amarrados dessa vez, mas ela reconheceu o rosto. Nunca poderia esquecê-lo.

- Laurent.

Ela sussurrou, mas foi o suficiente para o vampiro ouvir. Ele sorriu para ela, o prazer inesperado passando pelo seu rosto quando os olhos dele correram por ela livremente.

- Bella Swan.

Ele disse o nome dela, mostrando que se lembrava. Bella não respondeu, seu instinto pedia para que ela continuasse em posição de ataque. Mesmo que agora ela fosse uma vampira, Laurent era mais velho que ela, e era maldoso.

- O que você quer?

Ela perguntou e ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso ruim que ela conhecera naquela época remota na clareira, quando os Cullen jogavam beisebol e ela era apenas uma humana insignificante.

- E desde quando eu preciso dar satisfação a você? – Laurent perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, ele tinha razão. Estavam no meio de uma floresta desconhecida, mas isso não apagava o fato de que ele tentara matá-la uma vez. Sua sorte fora a presença do Volturi ao lado dela. Laurent fitou-a com mais atenção, sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Vejo que seu segurança Volturi não está com você hoje.

- Ele não é mais necessário.

Ela respondeu rapidamente, tentando por meio disso dizer que agora ela era menos frágil. E mesmo que ele não soubesse, uma recém-criada. Tecnicamente tinha mais força que ele. E agora poderia se defender de igual para igual, caso ele tentasse um ataque. Laurent não levou o assunto adiante, apenas continuou a fitá-la, e logo depois começou a dar passos lentos para o lado, como se quisesse contorná-la. Os olhos vermelhos de Bella o seguiram.

- Sabe, eu estive em Forks algumas semanas atrás...

Aquilo não era novidade para ela. Vários vampiros retornavam para Forks quando podiam. A ausência de sol e a caça fácil por causa das florestas era uma preferência para eles. Mas Laurent continuou a sua divagação.

- A casa dos Cullen estava aberta... e eu fico imaginando... se você tinha conhecimento disso...

- Sim.

Ela respondeu monossilabicamente.

- Estranho... sempre quando a vejo, você está com alguém da minha espécie. Ora, me desculpe, da _nossa_ espécie. Mas vejo que está sozinha agora.

Ela permaneceu calada, apenas tentando adivinhar onde o vampiro queria chegar com aquele discurso todo.

- Seu namorado, Edward Cullen, não parecia estar em Forks... e o Volturi não parece estar aqui.

Finalmente ele parou, olhando-a com intensidade, um misto de diversão e ironia passando pelas orbes de cor carmim.

- Fico pensando... você é a pessoa mais sozinha que eu conheço. Por mais que você esteja com alguém, esse alguém sempre vai embora um dia.

Um rosnado automático saiu da garganta dela e Laurent sorriu com satisfação. Ele estava a provocando, mas ela não entraria naquele jogo ridículo.

- Terminou? Agora vá embora.

Ela disse, tentando soar ameaçadora. Mas ele apenas achou aquilo encantador.

- Devo confessar que me surpreendi quando te vi. Achei que nunca alcançaria a imortalidade, julgando pelo modo como os Cullen a tratavam. Como se fosse um brinquedo, um animal de estimação...

Os olhos vermelhos escuros dele correram livremente pelo corpo dela, analisando ali cada músculo, cada mudança que a mordida de sua espécie fizera.

- Devo dizer que está muito bonita, Bella.

Ela quase riu. Aquilo era irônico demais. Meses atrás, daria tudo para se tornar vampira, e a beleza incomum era um dos motivos de desejar tanto a imortalidade. Mas agora a beleza e a graciosidade de sua espécie não lhe valiam muito. Pensava apenas em sangue.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Laurent havia se aproximado dela. Estavam a centímetros um do outro. Bella percebeu que estava divagando muito. Precisava ficar mais atenta.

- E você é uma vampira sozinha, não é?

Ele perguntou, insinuando várias ideias por trás daquela pergunta. Ela sentiu a repulsa percorrer cada célula poderosa do seu corpo imortal. Sabia que, mesmo sendo uma vampira, tecnicamente um ser projetado para a luxúria, nunca sentiria desejo e atração por outro vampiro que não fosse o Volturi.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e um rosnado severo saiu da garganta de Bella. Um rosnado de advertência.

- Afaste-se de mim.

Ela pediu, para o bem dele. Mas Laurent não a ouviu. Seu rosto foi preenchido com um sorriso maldoso quando ele falou.

- Edward foi um vampiro esperto e aproveitou do seu corpo enquanto podia?

Aquilo era demais. O golpe foi rápido e violento, e antes que o vampiro pudesse pensar, seu corpo havia sido jogado com força contra uma árvore, fazendo-a oscilar. E quando o tronco quebrou-se ao meio, tombando na floresta e fazendo uma nuvem de terra levantar-se do solo, ele percebeu a força que ela tinha, e a conclusão do que ela era realmente preencheu a mente de Laurent com facilidade e velocidade.

- Uma recém-criada...

Ele sibilou, ponderando se seria inteligente uma possível luta. Por mais que recém-criados fossem mais rápidos e fortes, eram focados apenas na violência e no sangue. Uma luta seria até mesmo tranquila, caso ele desferisse o golpe certo. Mas ele preferia não se arriscar.

Acenou para ela e com meia volta, correu em direção à mata. Mas àquela altura, Bella estava furiosa, e queria apenas matar. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu atrás daquele maldito, sentindo seu corpo ser preenchido por um desejo de morte anormal. Não a morte de humanos por sangue. Mas a morte de alguém por tê-la provocado.

Laurent olhou para trás, assustando-se com a distância em que estavam. Bella saltou com facilidade, plantando seus pés nas costas dele e o derrubando, e antes que ele se virasse para desferir o primeiro golpe, ela pegou o cabelo longo dele e puxou-o com a sua força mais pura, arrancando a cabeça daquele vampiro com um prazer mortal.

O grito dele cessou quando o pescoço se separou do corpo. A boca de Bella foi inundada por um veneno peculiar, um veneno de prazer contido. Nunca havia matado nenhum vampiro, e pensou que Laurent poderia ser uma ótima estreia para aquela tendência assassina nela.

Por instinto, terminou de desmembrar o corpo daquele homem, jogando os pedaços longe do corpo dela, perto de uma árvore. Respirava ruidosamente quando fez isso. E de repente, Bella escutou o som de palmas vindo na direção onde havia jogado as partes de Laurent.

- Boa garota...

Ela focou seus olhos vermelhos naquele lugar, esperando o dono da voz aparecer. Segundos depois, um homem alto e elegante emergiu das árvores, um sorriso malicioso e divertido no rosto branco feito cera. Os cabelos eram ruivos, em um tom alaranjado, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos carmins. Estavam amarrados para trás. Ele vestia um terno escuro. O símbolo tão conhecido dos Volturi brilhava em seu peito.

O vampiro parou perto de uma árvore, incrivelmente tendo o cuidado de não se aproximar muito dela. Ele era muito bonito. Possivelmente um dos mais bonitos da sua espécie que Bella já havia posto os olhos. Foi quando ela viu que o vampiro estava acompanhado. Demetri apareceu por entre as árvores também, parando exatamente ao lado dele.

Estava com um terno escuro semelhante ao do vampiro ruivo, o símbolo dos Volturi pendurado no pescoço dele brilhava também. Ela lembrou que seu companheiro usava aquele tipo de roupa quando havia o visto nas primeiras vezes.

Seria uma regra em Volterra?

A resposta não importava. Não entendia muito bem a presença dos dois ali, mas seu instinto dizia que não era nada bom o modo como os olhos dos dois a fitavam. Preparou-se para correr, mas algo a mantinha ali. Não sabia se era Demetri ou se era a curiosidade pelo outro vampiro.

O ruivo virou-se para Demetri.

- Eu disse que ela daria um jeito naquele vampiro!

A satisfação acompanhava cada palavra, como se o outro Volturi estivesse vendo uma cria de Demetri fazer algo certo pela primeira vez. Sentiu-se uma criança de repente. Não gostou daquilo. Seu maxilar travou e ela esforçou-se para não mostrar os dentes.

- Eu disse que não preciso mais que você me siga. – ela rosnou. – Não preciso mais de sua proteção.

A risada do ruivo cortou o silêncio estranho da floresta. Bella não gostou da risada. Aliás, já sentia sua opinião pelo ruivo sendo formada. Não estava gostando dele também. Ele apontou para seu companheiro Volturi.

- Demetri não estava preocupado com sua proteção física. Na verdade, a preocupação dele era totalmente direcionada ao modo como aquele vampiro nômade iria te tocar. Não percebeu?

Um rosnado saiu da garganta de Bella e dessa vez ela mostrou os dentes, demonstrando que não havia gostado da revelação. Odiava ser propriedade privada de alguém. E odiava ainda mais como achavam que ela era a propriedade privada dele. O sorriso do ruivo se alargou e ele olhou com satisfação para Demetri.

- Está vendo? Ela nasceu para matar!

Demetri não parecia se divertir, tampouco Bella. O companheiro dela olhou para o outro Volturi, gesticulando com a cabeça. Ela entrou em estado de alerta.

- Acabe logo com isso, Arsene.

Arsene. Esse era o nome do vampiro tão belo e já tão odiado por ela. O ruivo sorriu para ele e se aproximou dois passos de Bella. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e deu de ombros.

- Desculpe, meu anjo. Ordens de Aro.

Ele levantou as mãos, e antes que Bella pudesse reagir, sentiu algo que não sentia há meses. Um torpor estranho e forte. Os olhos foram pesando, e antes que ela pudesse correr daquela loucura, sentiu sua mente se desprender de seu corpo, e caiu em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Arsene não é uma criação da Meyer. Arsene é um Personagem Original criado por mim, e de inteira autoria minha. Qualquer utilização indevida é considerada plágio. Ele aparece apenas nesse capítulo e no seguinte, uma participação especial. Mas eu amei tanto a caracterização dele que escrevi uma long-fic dele com um par inusitado em Twilight, chama-se "Feu", e vocês podem conferi-la completa no meu perfil!


	25. Fraqueza

**Fraqueza**

Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça pesada. A sensação era estranha, como se tivesse voltado a ser humana novamente. Não gostou nem um pouco de sentir aquilo, de se sentir fraca. Esperou sua visão entrar em foco, observando atentamente pela primeira vez onde estava.

Era uma sala. Uma sala escura e pelo que Bella conseguia enxergar, circular. Era ampla. Muito ampla. Nem mesmo seus olhos poderosos conseguiam enxergar o outro lado. Ela só não sabia se era por causa da largura da sala, ou se era porque uma sonolência estranha ainda estava presente em seu corpo.

A sonolência. Piscou algumas vezes, lembrando-se da última vez em que estivera acordada. Saltou em um instinto, arqueando seu corpo em posição de ataque e percebendo pela primeira vez que não estava só naquele lugar lúgubre. Havia vampiros ao seu redor. Muitos deles. Tentou contá-los, e logo depois viu que era inútil. Porém, mataria todos se fosse preciso. Mas eram tantos...

Ela deu um passo para frente, tentando captar algo com o seu escudo. Mas nada conseguiu. Eles estavam bem afastados dela, como se soubessem do seu poder. Olhou em volta e percebeu o vampiro ruivo de cabelos longos ao seu lado, mais próximo do que os outros, mas não o suficiente. Sua mão direita estava estendida em direção a ela, e quando ela tentou andar na direção dele, sentiu a sonolência voltar com mais força em seu corpo. Cambaleou.

- Não tente nada, Bella Swan.

Uma voz aveludada e calma soou pela sala. Bella fechou os olhos fortemente, para depois abri-los. Esforçou-se para focá-los na direção onde a voz estava vindo. E depois percebeu uma silhueta alta e magra perto da porta.

Era ele. Sem que ninguém dissesse a ela, Bella sabia que aquele vampiro era Aro Volturi. Havia uma áurea em torno dele, uma áurea de perigo e superioridade. Ele parecia calmo, como se tivesse todo o controle da situação. E tinha.

Todos os vampiros ali o olhavam com respeito, e até mesmo ela ficou sem palavras quando o fitou. Estava vestido com um terno escuro, seguindo o padrão de todos os vampiros que ela já havia visto daquele lugar. Usava o mesmo colar dos Volturi. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam impecavelmente jogados para trás de seus ombros largos.

Havia uma vampira ao lado dele. Pequena. Quase do tamanho de Alice. Os cabelos eram loiros e estavam apertados em um coque no alto da cabeça. Os olhos eram vermelhos como os olhos de qualquer um ali, mas Bella percebeu algo que a deixou inquieta. De longe eram os olhos mais maldosos que ela já havia conhecido. Nem mesmo Victoria em sua sede de vingança tinha olhos daquela maneira quando estava prestes a matar Bella.

Mas incrivelmente, a pequena vampira parecia calma. E era a mais próxima do líder dos Volturi. O corpo dela era de uma menina de aproximadamente quinze anos, mesmo que Bella soubesse que ela estava longe de ser infantil em sua mentalidade.

Aro tomou a palavra.

- Meu nome é Aro Volturi. Por favor, fique calma. Caso tente algo, Arsene está atento para desacordá-la novamente.

Ela olhou para o vampiro ruivo, que sorriu para ela como se a conhecesse de longa data. Bella odiou aquele vampiro ainda mais. Tentou captar o dom dele, mas ele estava longe. Percebeu o porquê dos vampiros estarem longe. Sabiam que ela era um escudo. Mas se ela era um escudo, como aquele ruivo...

- Como ele consegue transpor meu escudo?

Ela perguntou, escutando sua voz sair em um tom estranho. Como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Aro sorriu para ela, juntando as duas mãos. Os olhos do mestre foram de Arsene para Bella.

- Bom, Carlisle e Jasper tinham razão quanto ao seu escudo. Aparentemente seu escudo é menos eficaz a poderes que mexem com suas emoções e sentidos.

Aquela informação era nova para Bella. Achou que apenas Demetri conseguiria ultrapassar seu escudo. Aro pigarreou, tomando a atenção dela novamente.

- Fique grata por Demetri ter solicitado Arsene. Eu teria enviado Jane.

Bella olhou para a pequena vampira, que deu um sorriso milimétrico de satisfação. Aquilo quase a arrepiou. Aquela garota tinha algo estranho nela. Algo que Bella não gostaria de descobrir.

_O que mais não haviam falado com ela?_

Pensou em Carlisle. O Cullen poderia ter avisado sobre a falha no escudo dela. E agradeceu mentalmente Demetri pela sua escolha. Ainda não sabia sobre o poder da loira, mas algo lhe dizia que ela não iria gostar do que sentiria.

Seus olhos vermelhos automaticamente buscaram seu companheiro, e quando ela o viu na parte direita da sala circular, mostrou os dentes e correu em direção a ele, mas logo sentiu a sonolência se aprofundar. Cambaleou, ainda lutando para alcançá-lo. Queria matá-lo. Mas já não tinha mais forças. Caiu de joelhos, respirando com raiva.

A risada de Aro soou pela sala, fazendo o ambiente ficar ainda mais estranho. As paredes proporcionavam ecos terríveis com aquele som. Ele estava adorando o modo como aquela vampira se mostrava ser. Impetuosa, teimosa, raivosa. Demetri teria trabalho com aquilo.

- Me tirem daqui. Não quero ficar em Volterra!

Ela praticamente gritou, ainda de joelhos. Suas roupas de frio haviam sido retiradas do seu corpo, e ela estava apenas com uma calça e uma blusa de manga comprida. Mas ainda sentia o chão frio de encontro à sua pele. A risada de Aro parou e ele a olhou com um pouco de atenção.

- Você sabe que Volterra será o único lugar em que sentirá em casa agora?

Ele se aproximou dois passos.

- Aqui nos alimentamos melhor do que em qualquer lugar. Sem necessidade daquela caça absurda, sempre tomando o cuidado de não chamar a atenção de humanos próximos. Depois de um tempo, todos que você conhece estarão mortos... todos!

Ela apenas continuou o ouvindo. Cada palavra dele parecia ser uma verdade jogada na cara dela. E doía, de certa forma. Pensou em seus amigos de La Push e em sua família... por mais que tivesse mandado uma carta para Renée e uma carta para Charlie explicando a sua ausência e dizendo que havia ganhado uma bolsa de última hora para um lugar distante, se sentia na obrigação de um dia voltar e explicar devidamente seu sumiço.

Não queria ficar em Volterra.

- Você não poderá reencontrar seus amigos, nem mesmo sua família. Você terá sempre a sede de uma recém-criada, Bella Swan. O poder que você tem trás com ele consequências e responsabilidades. Você não conseguirá reencontrar conhecidos sem sentir o cheiro doce do sangue deles e querer matá-los.

Aro acabou com todas as esperanças que Bella tinha de um dia reencontrar Jacob e os Quileutes, de reencontrar Charlie e Renée, de reencontrar os amigos da escola. Ela fitou Demetri, implorando com os olhos carmins que ele parasse o seu mestre, que ele impedisse Aro de falar mais. Seu corpo começou a tremer e seus olhos arderam, como se ela fosse chorar. Mas ela sabia que não conseguiria chorar. Então se encolheu no chão.

- Ser vampira tem suas consequências, Bella. – a voz dele estava mais suave agora. – E não é uma diversão e uma brincadeira igual você inocentemente achou que era. Temos deveres e regras como toda espécie tem.

Ela escutou passos em sua direção e levantou o rosto. Aro havia se aproximado mais, ficando visível totalmente pela primeira vez. Ele parecia flutuar, seu rosto era quase transparente, como se ao leve toque ele fosse se desmanchar. Os olhos eram da mesma cor dos olhos de qualquer vampiro, mas eram leitosos. A postura era perfeita.

Ela tentou atacá-lo. Sentiu cada vampiro ali prender a respiração desnecessariamente quando ela o fez, mas antes que ela pudesse alcançar o líder dos Volturi, foi barrada por uma força invisível, caindo no chão. A vampira de nome Jane se aproximou, olhando-a com fúria, mas Aro levantou a mão calmamente, impedindo a pequena de fazer o que ela planejava fazer.

- Conhece Renata, Bella?

Ele apontou para uma vampira de aparência estranha. Era loira igual a Jane, mas seus cabelos eram de um tom mais escuros e batiam na altura dos ombros. Eram enrolados e belos. Assim como ela. Todos ali eram belos.

- Renata possui um escudo muito parecido com o seu. Mas o escudo dela serve para ataques físicos.

Renata sorriu para Bella. Um sorriso tranquilo. Ela sentiu que aquela vampira parecia ser a única ali que não queria realmente lhe fazer mal ou feri-la de alguma forma. Aro voltou a falar.

- Então você nunca conseguirá se aproximar de mim. Não conseguirá pegar o meu dom. Mas creio que isso não será mais necessário depois de algum tempo. Afinal, seremos amigos.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso maldoso e ao mesmo tempo doentio. Bella rosnou em resposta, sentindo seu corpo em chamas e o instinto assassino aflorar. Não queria ficar ali, nem servir àquele vampiro.

Aro olhou para todos os presentes na sala.

- Saiam todos. Arsene, Jane, Demetri e Renata, fiquem.

Ele era cuidadoso. Jane estava sempre ao lado do seu mestre. Demetri se aproximou de Aro também e Bella odiou aquilo. Queria matá-lo, aí seria livre de tudo. Parecia que seu companheiro estava dando prioridade ao seu mestre. Arsene continuava atento, com a mão direita erguida.

- Fique calma, Bella. Sei que um dia você irá aceitar o seu destino. E ah, pense com carinho. Apesar dos deveres e das consequências, ser vampiro tem o seu lado positivo, no caso dos vampiros de Volterra, muitos.

Ele sorriu, gesticulando com a mão.

- Essas paredes aqui possuem metros de aço e concreto puro. Nem mesmo um vampiro conseguiria fugir. Colocarei Arsene na portaria principal, e Jane virá caso necessário. Caso tenhamos mais trabalho com você, colocarei o escudo físico de Renata por toda Volterra. Vamos. Todos vocês.

Ele se virou, caminhando em direção à porta da sala circular. Jane saiu da sala, junto com Arsene. Renata foi logo depois, ficando a postos do lado de fora para seu mestre. Demetri seguiu Aro até a saída.

Quando Aro percebeu que Demetri estava o seguindo, virou-se e fitou o vampiro com curiosidade.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo, Demetri?

Demetri ficou confuso.

- Estou seguindo ordens. Você pediu para que todos saíssem.

Aro deu um sorriso fraco para Demetri.

- Nem pense nisso. Bella Swan é sua companheira e sua cria. Você terá a responsabilidade primária de acalmar essa vampira e convencê-la do que é melhor para ela!

Com isso, seu mestre saiu, fechando a porta pesada e trancando-a. Demetri escutou os passos se distanciarem daquele local.

Ele estava trancado ali. Trancado com ela. Ele respirou fundo, olhando com relutância para trás. Ela estava respirando ruidosamente, rosnados baixos saindo de sua garganta em intervalos curtos de tempo. Bella sorriu maliciosamente para ele ao perceber que o vampiro não tinha saída.

Demetri engoliu em seco.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Eu sei que há um (a) Volturi que estreita e cria laços entre os vampiros de Volterra para que Aro consiga recrutar vampiros com dons diversos, mas não quis inseri-lo (a) na fanfic.


	26. Acerto

**Acerto**

- Por favor, Bella... Fique cal...

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado com facilidade na parede atrás de si. Suas costas bateram no concreto puro, e mesmo que Demetri não sentisse dor, aquilo o irritou. Recuperou-se, ficando de pé e olhando-a com fúria.

Ela ia começar uma briga física?

Ia.

O corpo da vampira era um borrão quando Bella voou pela sala circular, encontrando o corpo de Demetri. A mão dela pegou-o pelo pescoço, os dedos femininos apertando a garganta dele com a força que apenas alguém como ela teria. Uma força de recém-criada. Pior, uma força de recém-criada e de uma mulher furiosa.

Sim. Ela estava furiosa. Demetri conseguia _sentir_ aquilo, como se possuísse o dom daquele vampiro, Jasper Whitlock. O lugar onde estavam começou a ficar quente e ele tentou levantar a cabeça, mas ela jogou sua força novamente no pescoço dele, fazendo-o bater a cabeça na parede novamente. Alguns pedaços da pedra ali se desprenderam, caindo no chão e fazendo um barulho estranho correr pela sala.

Ele rosnou, cansando daquilo tudo. Com um puxão forte e violento, segurou o cabelo longo dela e a arremessou no chão. As costas de Bella bateram no solo, um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou pelo local, mas foi cortado por um rosnado mais severo e perigoso dela.

Ela correu na direção dele, pulando em cima do vampiro e o derrubando também no chão, enquanto sua mão em punho bateu fortemente no maxilar quadrado. Demetri plantou as mãos fortes no colo dela, empurrando-a para longe. Ela se desequilibrou, mas logo se recuperou.

Arqueou o corpo e, como uma felina, deu passos para o lado quando ele se levantou e ficou em posição de ataque. Precisava pensar, ter uma ideia de como iria deixá-la calma para que os dois pelo menos trocassem algumas palavras como dois vampiros normais.

- Não tente nada estúpido, garota. Sabe que podemos ficar assim a noite inteira.

Ela não respondeu, apenas correu na direção dele e a mão dela voltou a fazer contato com o rosto dele, mas Demetri logo a pegou pelo pulso, torcendo-o e virando-a de costas. Bella deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, fazendo-o rosnar de raiva. Ele não a soltou, e logo havia puxado o corpo dela em direção ao seu. Mas ela, por um instinto mais humano, disparou uma joelhada no baixo ventre dele, fazendo-o dessa vez gemer de dor.

Ele a soltou, caindo e fechando os olhos, praguejando baixinho no processo.

A risada dela fez Demetri ficar ainda mais furioso. O que aquela maldita queria? Deixá-lo incapaz de satisfazer os desejos dele e até os dela? Ficou ali ajoelhado no chão, e depois de alguns segundos intermináveis de dor, voltou os olhos vermelhos escuros para ela.

Ela estava de pé, e parecia se divertir ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e a roupa preta já começava a ficar suja. Mas ela não parecia se dar conta da sua aparência. E Demetri achou-a ainda mais linda.

Uma vampira linda e ordinária.

- Por que está rindo?

Ela não respondeu, e logo foi atingida pelo braço dele, fazendo-a fechar os olhos devido ao susto. Ele se recuperava rápido, e antes que ela pudesse entender como ele havia passado de um vampiro com dor para um vampiro pronto para atacar, ele jogou-a no chão com um puxão na sua perna esquerda, subindo no corpo dela e colocando toda a sua força nas pernas masculinas para imobilizá-la.

Bella tentou atingi-lo com o braço, mas ele segurou os pulsos dela com a mesma determinação que segurava as pernas fortes.

- Me solte, seu filho da puta!

Ela gritou, fazendo a voz ficar ainda mais ensurdecedora por causa do silêncio que estava na sala. Demetri apenas continuou fitando aquela bela criatura, e depois de alguns segundos a interrompeu.

- Não adianta gritar, garota irritante. Ninguém irá te ouvir!

Ela se agitou por debaixo dele, contorcendo-se para sair do aperto forte. Aquilo estava fazendo um efeito no corpo de Demetri que ele escolheria não sentir no momento, se pudesse. Sentir o corpo esbelto dela remexer-se por debaixo do seu, tocando-o em certas partes, estava deixando-o excitado e duro. Ele já sentia o veneno inundar sua boca quando a fitou.

Ela travou o maxilar e disse entredentes.

- Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças! Saia de cima de mim!

Ela continuou se remexendo, lutando com todas as suas forças. Mas Demetri havia conseguido achar alguns pontos fracos nela: os pulsos e as coxas. Imobilizando-a ali, ela perdia um pouco o controle do próprio corpo. Não sabia lutar sem os braços e o uso dos chutes. Tão patético... Tão recém-criado incontrolado.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Você não me odeia.

Aquilo a deixou ainda mais furiosa, o rosnado dessa vez ecoou com mais profundidade pelo ambiente e ele percebeu que teria que tomar cuidado para não deixá-la incontrolável novamente. Olhou-a com mais atenção. Os olhos dela estavam negros de fúria quando ele falou.

- Eu fiz isso para o seu próprio bem. Você precisa confiar em mim.

- CONFIAR EM VOCÊ, SEU CRETINO?

Demetri fechou os olhos ao escutá-la.

- Por favor, não grite. Mesmo que ninguém vá te ouvir, minha audição continua sendo aguçada.

- Saia de cima de mim!

Ele sorriu dessa vez, um sorriso jocoso, um sorriso que Bella apreciava muito naquele rosto belo e masculino, mas que ela nunca iria admitir naquele momento.

- Sair de cima de você? Mas o meu lugar é justamente onde estou!

Uma onda elétrica passou pelo corpo dela, e ela tentou ignorar aquilo com todas as suas forças. Claro que não adiantou muito. Remexeu-se mais, tentando aproveitar-se da divagação dele para sair dali, mas o vampiro havia a imobilizado de um modo que ela não estava conseguindo escapar. Ele se aproximou mais dela, o hálito de canela bateu no rosto dela quando ele voltou a falar.

- Preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer. Você vai ser uma companheira digna para mim. Digna de um Volturi. E eu vou ensiná-la a ser, quer você queira ou não!

Ele falou com autoridade. Aquilo inflamou ainda mais a mente dela. Ela conseguiu soltar um pulso e tentou bater no rosto do vampiro, mas ele logo a imobilizou novamente.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA MALDITA ESCRAVA!

Ela gritou, fazendo Demetri fechar os olhos outra vez. Odiava quando ela gritava, seus tímpanos pareciam explodir. Queria calá-la, e conhecendo-a igual ele a conhecia, sabia apenas um modo de alcançar seu objetivo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a beijou. Ela rosnou em fúria quando sentiu os lábios grossos dele de encontro aos seus, mas logo o rosnado foi se amansando. Demetri sentiu o corpo dela começar a amolecer, os braços já não tentavam fazê-lo se levantar, as pernas já não tentavam erguê-lo, mas agora iam relaxando aos poucos, e até mesmo abrindo para que ele conseguisse se encaixar no centro dela.

Deu certo. Sempre dava. A garota simplesmente se descontrolava quando ele a tocava, esquecendo-se de tudo o que estava se passando ao seu redor. Infelizmente, ela não era a única.

Ele sentiu sua calça começar a ficar apertada, as mãos dele finalmente soltaram os pulsos dela quando ele percebeu que a vampira não iria tentar fugir dali. Correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, sentindo cada curva que o excitava, o toque sedoso e a temperatura da pele que o deixava louco de desejo.

Sua mão direita foi em direção ao núcleo dela, os dedos enfiando-se para dentro da calça de malha fina, encontrando o ponto sensível e estimulando-o vagarosamente e de uma forma divina. O cheiro da lubrificação começou a inundar o local, chegando até ele e fazendo os seus sentidos mais primitivos se aflorarem.

Ele perdeu a paciência. Suas mãos foram em direção à blusa dela, rasgando-a com facilidade como se o tecido fosse papel vegetal. A calça tomou o mesmo destino. Ela não usava a parte de cima da sua lingerie, os seios eram perfeitos demais para que aquilo fosse necessário. Mas por uma força do hábito, ela usava a parte inferior, rendada, negra, contrastando com a pele pálida e imaculada.

Aquilo era a visão do paraíso.

Mas ele queria fitá-la complemente nua, sem que nenhum tecido estivesse tampando aquele corpo perfeito, a escultura que ela havia se tornado. Demetri pegou a lingerie dela e com uma pequena força, rasgou a renda delicada com facilidade, jogando-a para o lado e contemplando-a dessa vez completamente.

Ele retirou a blusa do corpo, jogando-a para o chão, livrando-se da calça com uma facilidade incomum, da mesma forma que fez com a sua roupa de baixo. Postou-se próximo ao núcleo dela, apenas sentindo-a levemente.

Bella percebeu sua roupa toda em farrapos juntas às deles, ao seu lado. Odiou aquilo. Depois que virara vampira, gostava de comprar roupa. Parecia que cada peça se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo, então ela odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. E ela se lembrou de que na última vez que Demetri fez isso com ela, logo a abandonou.

Uma raiva se apoderou do seu corpo e sem pensar duas vezes enfiou os dentes afiados na pele branca do ombro dele, mordendo-o. O grito dele reverberou pela sala e Bella o fitou, o triunfo e a satisfação gravadas nas orbes cor do fogo. Mas logo quando ela viu o sorriso enviesado dele, sentiu-se confusa.

Ele se aproximou dela e olhou-a com diversão e excitação.

- Morda-me, minha garota, minha vampira. Morda-me com toda a sua força. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu amo isso.

Aquilo a deixou ainda mais furiosa. Bella rosnou e tentou sair dali. Ver o corpo nu e fenomenal contorcendo-se por debaixo do seu fez com que Demetri alargasse seu sorriso.

- Adoro quando está assim... Selvagem.

Ele a penetrou com apenas um movimento de quadril e ela deixou de se contorcer, dessa vez gemendo em redenção, fechando os olhos e sentindo-o dentro de si como adorava sentir. Ele afastou-se dela novamente, para encontrá-la com mais violência do que na primeira vez. Ela o fitou com raiva e desejo, e ele apenas proporcionou a ela aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava.

- Não irá me morder novamente? Não irá me marcar?

Ela enfiou os dentes nele outra vez, no mesmo local que havia mordido anteriormente. Sentiu-o pulsar dentro de si quando ela o fez. Estava excitado. Mais excitado do que antes, se aquilo era possível. Ele continuou a estocar com violência, mas diminuiu a velocidade depois de algum tempo. O local onde ela mordera formigava, o veneno dela era peculiarmente forte, mas aquilo apenas deixava-o louco de desejo. Ele a fitou com intensidade.

- Não adianta me marcar agora, garota. Você já me marcou. Não se lembra? – ele invadiu-a novamente e Bella começou a sentir seu corpo corresponder às investidas automaticamente. – Você me marcou no maldito dia em que te beijei e depois te tomei, começando com essa loucura e insanidade!

Com isso, ele deitou-se mais ao corpo dela, fazendo-a enlaçá-lo pela cintura, querendo senti-lo completamente, querendo sentir o corpo dele de encontro ao seu brutalmente. Os quadris se encontravam de forma rude, ambos procurando e proporcionando um prazer sobrenatural um ao outro. Um prazer que apenas companheiros de alma poderiam sentir.

Ele estava a olhando e a penetrando quando ditou sua sentença final.

- Você é minha, Bella Swan. E será uma vampira digna para mim a partir de agora.

Com isso, ela arqueou-se de encontro ao corpo dele, sentindo cada célula dela entrar em combustão, o orgasmo forte percorrendo cada músculo que possuía. Um gemido de prazer completo escapou de seus lábios, no momento que ele estocava uma última vez, libertando-se e desabando em cima dela logo depois.

Não ousaram olhar um para o outro, apenas correram os olhos pela sala. O chão estava em pedaços, assim como algumas partes da parede.

Mas nada daquilo importava. Ambos estavam satisfeitos com os resultados.

* * *

><p>Ela andava de um lado para o outro da sala. Vez o outra passando a mão no cabelo despenteado e jogando-o para trás. Era inútil, os fios voltavam para o mesmo lugar, o que parecia incomodá-la.<p>

Demetri não estava gostando nem um pouco da situação. A sala estava destruída. Claramente destruída. Mesmo que aquilo fosse à prova de recém-criados e vampiros praticamente possuídos, ele não sabia se aquele lugar aguentaria os dois por mais algumas horas.

Sem contar o grande fato de que ela andava de um lado para outro da sala nua. Completamente nua. Não sobrara roupa e Demetri duvidava que ela fosse se vestir caso houvesse uma. Aquilo não parecia ser a preocupação primária dela. Andar daquele jeito na frente dele provavelmente era algo comum para ela, como se ela tivesse feito isso a vida toda. Ele pensou um pouco naquele assunto em específico. Aquilo estava se tornando corriqueiro.

E aquilo estava deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

De repente ela parou, fazendo-o sair da sua linha de pensamento.

- O que terei que fazer em Volterra?

Ela perguntava como se os vampiros de Volterra fossem escravos. Mas aquilo era errado. E ele tinha a missão de acabar com aquela visão deturpada que Bella tinha dos Volturi. Ele deu de ombros, virando os olhos em um gesto claro de tédio.

- Bella, você não será obrigada a nada. Eu te expliquei isso quando você ainda era humana. Nós, Volturi, temos dons. Cada vampiro desse castelo tem um dom particular. E Aro usa esses dons para alcançar seus objetivos, para manter a ordem da nossa espécie. Para controlar vampiros que voltam a atenção dos humanos para o mundo sobrenatural.

Ele se levantou. Estava nu também, e Bella teve que fazer um grande esforço para desviar os olhos do corpo escultural dele, das coxas grossas, dos braços fortes, do abdômen definido, daquela maldita linha no quadril que descia até a parte do corpo dele que ela mais gostava. Ele continuou.

- Os humanos cada dia estão acreditando menos em seres sobrenaturais. Somos motivos de filmes e contos de terror. Não algo que faz parte da realidade deles. Aro pretende continuar com essa linha de crença. - ele se aproximou um pouco. – Sabe que terá que controlar o seu poder, não sabe? Terá que aprender a manipulá-lo.

Escutar aquilo a fez estremecer. Como conseguiria controlar o dom que estava impregnado nela se não conseguia nem se controlar? A sede estava cada vez mais forte, fazendo-a ficar um pouco violenta. Só pensava em matar. Depois de algumas horas, não conseguiria nem mesmo pensar de forma coerente. Ela colocou os dedos em volta de sua própria garganta.

- Eu tenho sede, Demetri. Muita sede.

Ouvir o nome dele saindo pela boca dela e fluindo pelo ambiente o fez sorrir. Adorava aquilo. Adorava tudo que vinha dela. Até mesmo a sede dela, que era fora do normal e sempre seria fora do normal para qualquer vampiro, recém-criado ou não.

- Eu vou pedir alguém para você beber. Fique calma.

Ele a olhou com mais atenção, virando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como se fosse um cachorro. De longe ela era a criatura mais sensual que ele já vira. E sem sombra de dúvidas ela era a vampira ideal para ele: sensual, linda, poderosa e insaciável.

- Por que está sorrindo?

Ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu. Apenas perguntou-se há quanto tempo estava com aquele sorriso idiota de apaixonado no rosto. Não pensou muito. Olhou-a com atenção.

- Já tomou a sua decisão?

Bella voltou a andar de um lado para outro pela sala, parando depois de alguns segundos. Estava de costas para ele, e respirou fundo ao responder.

- Minha vida é com você. Ao seu lado. Sempre será. Estarei onde você estiver.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Dito de forma tão resignada, mas tão doce... Aproximou-se dela, inalando o aroma adocicado que ela possuía. Aquele aroma que ele havia amado desde a primeira vez em que o sentiu de verdade, no corpo dela, enquanto a tocava das formas mais perversas possíveis. A mão dele pegou os fios castanhos do cabelo dela, colocando-os para o lado e expondo o ombro nu e pálido. Ele correu o nariz ali, depositando um beijo sensual na pele perfeita.

- Boa garota...

Bella sentiu-o lamber o ombro dela e fechou os olhos. Não era possível que ele começaria tudo novamente. Já não bastavam os pedaços de concreto espalhados por todo o local?

Não, não bastava.

Ele foi empurrando-a com o peito forte, em direção à parede mais próxima da sala circular. Bella sentiu seus seios comprimirem o concreto duro e frio quando ele correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, apertando a carne de sua cintura de uma forma possessiva, dizendo por meio desse gesto que ela era dele.

Disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

Ela empinou-se em direção a ele quando o sentiu ficar duro contra ela, e antes que ela pudesse suplicar por um contato mais brusco, ele a penetrou.

Ela havia perdido quantas vezes já haviam feito aquilo naquela sala, mas cada vez era diferente, como se o toque dele fosse sempre necessário, como se o corpo dela não conseguisse viver sem ele dentro dela por muito tempo. E ela percebeu a forte ligação que aquilo tinha. Ter um companheiro, alguém que você confiava plenamente e que via sempre o seu melhor, mesmo que tivesse errado no passado. Ela sabia que ele nunca mais a magoaria, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia isso.

E ele era tão belo...

Demetri estocou pela primeira vez, fazendo-a gemer o seu nome. Aquilo o descontrolou um pouco e logo ele a deixou, para virá-la e tomá-la novamente de frente. Gostava de ver o rosto dela, gostava de ver aqueles lábios atrevidos que se abriam para xingá-lo sempre que podiam abrir-se para gemer o seu nome. Gostava de ver o cabelo longo dela jogado pelos ombros femininos, às vezes tampando os seios que subiam e desciam de forma descompassada por causa da respiração rápida e desnecessária.

Ele sentou-se no chão, puxando-a junto. Bella viu que estava no comando da situação e começou a mexer o quadril de forma harmoniosa, seus olhos negros de fome não deixando os olhos negros de excitação do vampiro. Ele mostrou os dentes quando ela empurrou-se bruscamente em direção ele, manipulando-o para que o vampiro chegasse ao seu prazer completo.

E logo chegou, derramando-se dentro dela no momento em que Bella travava as pernas fortes no torso delineado dele, sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si.

Dois corpos, dois pensamentos diferentes, dois orgasmos. Uma mesma alma.

Ele a olhou com carinho, um carinho que Bella teria que se acostumar dali para frente. Ele a olhava daquele modo cada vez com mais frequência, e realmente não parecia se dar conta disso. Mas ela adorava aquilo nele, e desconfiava de que estava o olhando da mesma forma.

- Você é linda, sabia disso?

Ela sorriu docemente para ele, ainda sentindo-o dentro de si. Sua mão correu pelo cabelo claro, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Por mais que Bella bagunçasse os fios, eles nunca deixavam o vampiro com um aspecto feio.

- Eu sei disso. Mas agora me arranje alguém para beber. Eu quero sangue.

O sorriso de satisfação dele apenas fez com que Bella se sentisse amada.


	27. Futuro

**Futuro**

Ela estava parada como uma estátua no centro de uma sala que ficava em Volterra. O corpo era sustentado por pernas longas, cobertas por uma calça de couro negra. As botas eram de um salto altíssimo, deixando-a ainda mais elegante. Ela estava acostumada com aquilo. Em sua fase como humana, odiava saltos e priorizava sapatos confortáveis e tênis. Mas não agora. Agora os saltos já não a machucavam e a atrapalhavam a andar. Usava uma blusa também negra colada ao corpo, mostrando cada curva que ficava no lugar certo. O símbolo prateado dos Volturi agora brilhava em seu próprio peito, mas Bella não se incomodava com isso. Aliás, ela não se incomodava com nada ali.

Ali era sua casa. Sempre seria.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo foi captado com facilidade pela audição poderosa dela, e depois de alguns segundos, ele entrou. Demetri estava vestido como sempre se vestia ali. Roupa sociais negras e um sobretudo cinza escuro no corpo. Às vezes usava capa, às vezes o sobretudo era negro também. Mas ela achava que tudo o que aquele vampiro enfiava no corpo o deixava belo.

E ele era ainda mais belo quando estava com um humano entre os braços.

Naquele dia era um homem. Um homem que lutava inutilmente para sair do aperto do vampiro, mas que parou de gesticular com brusquidão quando a viu. Como se ele tivesse sido hipnotizado pela mulher que estava parada um patamar acima dele, a postura perfeita, as costas retas.

Bella sabia o fascínio que causava nos humanos. Já havia estado do outro lado do jogo. E preferia drenar homens em vez de mulheres. Eram mais fáceis de manipular, o sangue parecia ser mais forte, apesar do sangue das fêmeas ser mais doce.

Mas ela precisava de algo que a sustentasse.

O homem voltou a se mexer quando ela desceu do patamar com elegância, andando em direção aos dois com determinação. O queixo erguido, o cabelo revoltoso se mexendo levemente com os movimentos felinos.

Ao estacionar na frente do humano, apenas inalou o doce aroma que ele exalava, para depois puxá-lo pelo pescoço e cravar ali seus dentes afiados. O líquido quente desceu pela sua garganta, saciando sua sede, que era muita. Ela bebeu cada gota dele, não deixando derramar nenhuma. Já havia se passado onze meses desde sua transformação, e finalmente ela estava conseguindo se controlar no momento da refeição.

Mas a sede ainda era intensa.

Ela deixou o pescoço do humano, lambendo o lábio inferior para experimentar a última gota do sangue que queria escapar. Demetri apenas gesticulou para um vampiro que estava por perto. Esse se aproximou com rapidez e pegou a carcaça. O fim que ele daria no corpo, Bella ainda não sabia. E não se interessava muito em perguntar.

Quando o vampiro bateu a porta, ela fitou Demetri com atenção. Ele sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso de lado que ela tanto amava.

- Satisfeita?

- Por incrível que pareça, sim. Apesar de saber que isso não durará muito...

O rosto dela foi preenchido por uma fisionomia de tristeza, e Demetri não gostou daquilo. Odiava vê-la assim. Mas aquele assunto sempre a deixava inquieta e sem esperanças. Ele tentou ver o lado positivo das coisas.

- Bella, você já está ficando satisfeita com apenas um humano. Não importa se essa satisfação dure menos tempo do que duraria em um vampiro comum. Sua fase de recém-criado está passando. Senão você ainda estaria drenando cinco ou seis humanos por vez.

Ele conseguiu fazer com que ela sorrisse. Demetri tinha razão. Bella estava ficando satisfeita cada vez com menos sangue. Sempre era a primeira a ter sede depois das refeições, mas aquilo Aro já havia explicado para ela. O dom que ela possuía queimava boa parte de sua energia, e a sede era consequência disso. Ela fitou o seu companheiro.

- Isso irá mudar algo? Depois da fase de recém-criada...

Demetri esperou alguns segundos passarem, para depois dar de ombros.

- Acho que apenas o fato de que sua força finalmente vai diminuir, e você nunca mais poderá me dar uma surra.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, dando um pequeno soco no braço dele. Pequeno e carinhoso. Demetri sabia que se ela quisesse, o arremessaria pela sala.

- Dou uma surra em você a hora que eu quiser, sendo recém-criada ou não!

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando a centímetros do rosto belo.

- Então eu a tomarei a hora que quiser, queira você ou não!

Aquilo era ridículo, ambos sabiam que Bella nunca iria negar algo dele, principalmente se o algo fosse ir para a cama com o vampiro. Mas ela gostava do jogo de palavras, e já ia abrir a boca para retrucar, quando escutou a porta ser aberta novamente. Fitou o local. Um vampiro alto e enorme entrou. Era Felix.

- Aro está esperando vocês dois na sala branca.

Felix esperou-os e Bella começou a andar primeiro, sendo sempre seguida por Demetri. Olhou para o vampiro enorme.

- O que nos espera?

Felix sorriu para Bella. Ele gostava dela. Era uma boa companheira para Demetri e gostava do modo como ela mandava no seu amigo Volturi. Demetri focou sua atenção na conversa, também curioso pelo motivo de ter sido chamado. Felix saciou a curiosidade dos dois.

- Aro está esperando a visita de alguns vampiros africanos. Vampiros importantes. E Aro tem um grande interesse em alguns ali. Não por alianças políticas, mas porque tais vampiros possuem dons fascinantes.

Felix olhou significamente para Bella e ela apenas desviou o contato dos olhos, fitando a grande porta de mogno escuro que separava o trio da sala branca. Ela sabia o que Aro queria, mas não ousou dizer uma palavra quando entrou no local. O vampiro mestre se aproximou um pouco quando a viu. Marcus e Caius estavam sentados, e acenaram para os três quando os viram. Aro nunca se aproximava o suficiente de Bella, e ela no seu íntimo agradecia isso. Não tinha interesse no dom do mestre, e pensando melhor, ele dava calafrios nela. Como se ela estivesse sempre em frente de uma espécie de deus ou algo parecido.

- Bella, minha querida! É sempre um prazer te ver. E você também, Demetri. Já jantaram?

Ambos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. Jane estava ao lado de Aro. Sempre estava. Assim como seu irmão, Alec. Mas a pequena era a preferida dele, e Bella não sabia o porquê disso. Já havia captado o poder de Jane há semanas, mas ela não conseguia usá-lo com facilidade. Precisava de uma maldade natural, maldade essa que estava incrustada em cada parte do corpo da vampira loira. Não que Bella quisesse ser a preferida de Aro, só estava curiosa. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele voltou a falar.

- Creio que Felix adiantou o assunto que eu gostaria de tratar com você, Bella. Daqui algumas horas, vampiros africanos irão chegar a Volterra para tratar de negócios comigo. – ela assentiu, esperando as ordens. – Um deles, de nome Zaire possui um dom que aprecio muito.

Bella ficou quieta.

- Como vou reconhecê-lo?

Aro sorriu.

- Ele tem uma marca no pescoço. Uma cicatriz. Sua cabeça foi arrancada na época em que destratou seu criador, então você conseguirá ver com facilidade a linha clara que contorna aquela parte do corpo dele. E tal atitude de violência influenciou no poder que ele tem.

Ela começou a ficar curiosa, mas esperou para que o mestre continuasse a falar. Bella sabia que Aro não gostava de ser interrompido.

- Zaire tem o dom de controlar forças da natureza. E quando digo forças, quero dizer todas. O fogo, o ar, tempestades, água, terra, vulcões. Tudo.

O sorriso que Aro deu a Bella fez com que ela tivesse certeza de que ele realmente cobiçava aquilo que o vampiro de nome Zaire possuía. E ela mesma já estava ficando excitada com a expectativa de ter aquele dom. Era fascinante.

- É aí que você entra, minha querida.

Ela assentiu.

- Quando poderei aparecer na sala?

Ele olhou para Caius e Marcus por alguns segundos e depois fitou-a novamente.

- Você saberá a hora certa.

Ela assentiu e Demetri pegou a sua mão, puxando-a de encontro a ele. Saíram juntos daquela sala.

* * *

><p>Entraram no quarto depois de segundos. Com o dom de Demetri, Bella percebeu que estavam a sós nos corredores mais próximos de Volterra. Demetri pedira um quarto mais isolado, alegando privacidade. Ela sabia que seu companheiro não gostava de conversar aos cochichos.<p>

Ele a empurrou para a cama, subindo no colchão logo depois.

- Sabe... ter uma companheira poderosa igual a você, me deixa excitado...

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Tudo o deixa excitado.

Demetri parou alguns segundos, olhando-a com diversão e indignação.

- Isso é ruim?

Bella sorriu.

- Nem um pouco.

Demetri a beijou, um beijo doce e calmo. A língua dele a invadiu, encontrando a língua dela com facilidade. Ela sentiu as mãos deles começarem a correr pelo corpo dela, tocando cada curva, cada músculo. As temperaturas não brigavam mais uma com a outra, pelo contrário, o corpo dele era quente e prazeroso de se sentir.

Ele separou os lábios dos dela e começou a beijar o pescoço da vampira, correndo vez ou outra a língua pela pele daquele lugar. Ela fechou os olhos, apreciando o contato. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e voltou a beijar a boca dela. A mão forte enfiou-se com facilidade por debaixo do couro da calça, alcançando seu objetivo e estimulando-a vagarosamente.

Bella começou a desabotoar a blusa social dele, retirando cada botão de cada casa também com uma velocidade reduzida. O peito delineado e forte ficou visível quando ela terminou o trabalho. Ele a ajudou a tirar a blusa, jogando-a no chão de mármore escuro do quarto.

As mãos dela correram pelo abdômen trabalhado, até chegar ao cinto. Retirou-o com facilidade também, mas antes que ela pudesse enfiar os dedos dentro da calça social, ele se afastou um pouco, ficando de joelhos em frente a ela.

Demetri retirou as botas de Bella, não deixando de olhá-la por nenhum segundo enquanto o fazia. Puxou a calça dela rapidamente, fazendo o couro caro deslizar pela pele branca e sedosa. Ela mesma retirou a própria blusa, ficando seminua no mesmo momento. Apenas uma lingerie vermelha rendada cobria a parte que Demetri sempre procurava, como se ali, entre as pernas dela, houvesse a real felicidade.

Ele experimentou o gosto da pele dela com os lábios, sugando vez ou outra uma parte interna das coxas, escutou-a gemer a cada toque, e quando mergulhou a língua no centro dela, achou que a vampira iria enlouquecer.

Demetri penetrou-a com um dedo, movendo-o com experiência ali enquanto a sugava na parte mais sensível. As pernas dela começaram a se fechar por causa do prazer absoluto. Ele enfiou mais um dedo no sexo dela, duplicando o prazer enquanto a experimentava sem pudor. Aquele gosto... ele poderia ficar ali por horas, apenas lambendo-a e sugando-a, dando a ela o que era de direito.

Mas não precisou ficar ali por muito tempo. Olhou-a com olhos famintos.

- Venha para mim, minha vampira.

E ela o obedeceu, como sempre obedeceria nesse quesito. Ele sentiu o sexo dela apertar seus dedos, enquanto as pernas foram percorridas por pequenos espasmos, ficando trêmulas ao leve toque.

Ela estava arfando quando ele a deixou. Uma vampira, sem necessidade de oxigênio e com uma força inesgotável, arfando por causa de alguns chupões e movimentos certos com os dedos. Ele sorriu para ela, e retirou a mão dela de sua calça quando Bella tentou abaixá-la.

- Queria apenas te satisfazer. Você pode me retribuir outra hora. Mas agora quero apenas você do meu lado.

Ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo dele, e os dois ficaram ali deitados. Ambos os olhos vermelhos grudados no teto escuro. A lareira crepitava ao lado, projetando sombras estranhas nas paredes do quarto. Bella suspirou.

- Terei que visitar Charlie novamente em breve.

Demetri não respondeu de imediato. Lembrou-se da primeira visita que haviam feito ao pai dela. Já tinha quase cinco meses. Bella quase se descontrolou, e quando pensou em sair correndo pela porta, deixando o humano plantado na sala, foi ele quem a impediu. Ele estivera ao lado dela no momento mais crucial de sua vida depois da transformação.

Não foi fácil convencer Charlie da palidez da menina, mas o pai dela elogiou o fato de Bella estar mais bonita e a vampira apenas disse que ter um namorado mais maduro havia feito a vaidade florescer nela. Charlie não gostou tanto de Demetri, e ele não precisava pensar muito para descobrir o motivo.

Bella tinha uma aparência de dezoito anos, enquanto Demetri estava eternamente estacionado nos seus trinta e dois anos de idade. Ele parecia mais velho que ela. Sempre seria. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

Se Charlie soubesse como Demetri havia adorado tirar a virgindade da filha dele...

- Em que está pensando?

Ela interrompeu os pensamentos dele. Ele a olhou, visivelmente divertido.

- Em Charlie.

Ela riu, mas logo depois respirou fundo.

- Aquela visita foi um desastre, mas sei que na segunda vez ele vai aceitá-lo melhor. É uma pena que Jacob não tenha feito o mesmo...

Aquela maldita fisionomia de tristeza voltou a visitar o rosto dela, e Demetri quis matar aquele amigo lobisomem. Lobisomens! O que ela esperava?

- Ele nem mesmo me deixou aproximar da sua _imprinting_...

- Esqueça isso, Bella. Iremos visitar seu pai novamente. Se quiser podemos tentar pela segunda vez uma aproximação com os Quileutes, mas acho tal tentava inútil...

Ela virou-se para ele. A tristeza havia passado, dando espaço para a nostalgia. Aquilo era comum em recém-criados. Brevemente Bella não teria mais sensações daquele tipo. Ela conseguiria se controlar.

De repente ela sentiu o corpo de Demetri se enrijecer.

- O que houve?

O vampiro começou a rosnar e ela achou estranho. Era raro Demetri rosnar daquele modo. E depois de alguns segundos, ela sentiu. Ainda não era uma boa rastreadora como ele, mesmo que possuísse o dom da mesma forma. Era ele. Edward. Estava por perto, pela primeira vez desde que Bella havia concordado em morar em Volterra.

Edward havia sido liberado da sua semiescravidão quando Bella concordou em ficar. Aro não tinha mais desculpas para manter o vampiro no castelo.

Mas agora ele estava ali.

Bella saiu rapidamente da cama, caminhando nua pelo quarto.

- Preciso conversar com ele.

- De jeito nenhum!

Os olhos vermelhos de Demetri passavam um perigo anormal. Ela sentiu medo daquilo. Era raro vê-lo em fúria. E ela sabia que o vampiro daquele modo não era algo bom.

- Eu vou, Demetri.

- Não vai.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, escutaram uma batida na porta. Demetri saiu da cama, vestindo apenas a calça social. Abriu a porta. Era Felix. O enorme vampiro nem se incomodou em olhar para Bella, que estava nua diante dele, mas fitou apenas Demetri.

- A família Cullen a espera.

* * *

><p>Ela andava pelo corredor em passos de velocidade humana. Felix ia à frente. Bella havia tomado um banho. Vestia um vestido negro colado ao corpo, com um decote profundo na frente. Como os seios eram pequenos, aquele tipo de roupa não ficava vulgar, pelo contrário, a deixava ainda mais elegante e sofisticada. O colar com o símbolo dos Volturi estava dessa vez enrolado no pulso, o pingente brilhando à medida que ela andava. Usava sandálias de salto alto, e apenas o barulho dos saltos encontrando o chão se era ouvido pelo corredor.<p>

Demetri estava ao seu lado, com um sentimento incrível de possessão. Estava impecavelmente vestido com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa cinza e um blazer escuro jogado ao corpo. O cheiro de canela o acompanhava, vez ou outra fazendo Bella sair de seus pensamentos para focar-se apenas naquele delicioso aroma.

Mas os passos dela estavam decididos e confiantes quando entrou na sala depois de Felix, sendo seguida por Demetri.

E no momento em que entrou, os viu. Todos. Menos Rosalie. Jasper era o mais próximo do grupo, e felizmente havia passado pelo escudo invisível de Bella sem perceber. Agora ela conseguia sentir cada emoção presente em cada pessoa ali. Carlisle estava calmo. Alice parecia emotiva, assim como Esme. Emmett era uma bagunça de sentimentos. E Jasper era neutro, como se soubesse controlar suas emoções com facilidade. Mas Edward estava mais ao fundo. E Bella captou ali nervosismo, ansiedade, raiva, alívio e até mesmo desejo.

Ele a observava com atenção, os mesmos olhos dourados que Bella se lembrava quando era humana. Obviamente não havia mudado em nada. Ele ficou surpresa ao vê-la tão bela, como ela nunca fora. E ela... bom, ela não sentiu absolutamente nada quando o viu.

Nada. Ele não era nada para ela.

Ela parou de perder tempo o olhando e voltou sua atenção para o restante dos Cullen. Sentia saudades de Alice. Muita. Aquela vampira fada havia a cativado de uma forma que nem mesmo sua transformação conturbada e seu afastamento do mundo conseguiam apagar. E de Emmett. Adorava aquele vampiro gigante e carismático. E claro, nutria sentimentos e carinho por Esme e Carlisle. Em relação a Jasper, era algo confuso. Ela apenas o via como o companheiro de Alice, mas não o culpava pelo que havia acontecido no seu aniversário. Não mais. Bella havia passado por tudo o que ele tinha passado também. Conhecia agora a sede intensa e a vontade de drenar alguém.

Fitou alguns vampiros que estavam perto dos tronos, acompanhando tudo com visível interesse. Eram negros. E sua pele não tinha o brilho natural e bonito que um humano negro teria, mas ainda assim eram belos, com traços fortes.

Bella reconheceu Zaire de longe.

- Bella?

A voz de Carlisle quebrou o silêncio do local. Ela fitou o patriarca da família Cullen. Os olhos bondosos a deixavam calma.

- Preciso lhe pedir que volte conosco novamente.

Aquele pedido era vazio, como se o dono do pedido já soubesse a resposta dela. E ele já sabia. Bella apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não, Carlisle. Meu lugar é aqui em Volterra. Ao lado de Demetri.

A última frase deixou alguns vampiros inquietos. Principalmente Edward. Ele se remexeu onde estava, querendo se aproximar mais dela, vê-la mais de perto, tocá-la. Bella sentiu o nervosismo de Edward fluir por todo o local e olhou para Jasper. O major de alguma forma sabia que ela já havia capturado o dom dele, e depois de um tempo, Bella percebeu que ele havia ultrapassado o escudo dela por querer, deixando-a propositalmente mais a par de todo o contexto. Ela acenou levemente a cabeça para ele.

E quando fez aquilo, sentiu Edward ultrapassar o seu escudo, e no mesmo momento e como se fosse uma maldição, a voz lúgubre dele entoou pela sua mente.

_Eu nunca deveria ter abandonado Bella. Ela não sabe nem mesmo o que está fazendo e as decisões incorretas que está tomando... Malditos Volturi! É culpa desses abomináveis seres, Bella virou essa aberração por causa desse Demetri e de Aro. Se eu conseguisse matar Demetri..._

E foi nesse último pensamento que Edward pecou. A raiva inflamou o corpo de Bella e ela fitou o vampiro com fúria, utilizando o dom de Jane pela primeira vez. E depois de utilizá-lo, ela percebeu que para fazer alguém sofrer, você precisaria querer muito isso.

Essa era a diferença entre ela e Jane. Jane sentia prazer em ver qualquer um sofrer. Bella não. Mas Jane gostaria de fazer Edward sofrer, já Bella queria matá-lo.

Alice correu em socorro ao irmão quando o escutou gritar e cair de joelhos.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela perguntou para Jane. Pela primeira vez Bella se deu conta da presença de Aro na sala quando o mestre riu com divertimento. A vampira loira fitou Alice com desprezo.

- Não sou eu.

- É Bella.

Jasper disse com convicção e Alice percebeu que era Bella que estava machucando seu irmão. Torturando-o, arrancando dele cada grito que ela tinha direito de arrancar, cada súplica, cada lágrima inexistente. Ah, como era prazeroso retribuir tudo o que ele havia feito com ela com apenas um só olhar...

Alice fitou Aro.

- Peça para ela parar! Bella, pare!

Aro levantou apenas uma mão calmamente, e no mesmo momento, Bella parou. Edward se recompôs com dificuldade, levantando-se trêmulo do chão. Olhou-a com cuidado e ela retribuiu o olhar com cólera.

- Não ouse tocar em Demetri.

Ela disse. Jasper foi o primeiro a entender o que se passava naquela sala. O major olhou para Edward com fúria quando Alice se separou do irmão, ficando ao lado do companheiro.

- Eu disse para você manter-se afastado. Agora ela consegue escutar o que cada um aqui está pensando!

As respirações foram cessadas automaticamente, e como se fosse uma onda enorme e incontida, os diversos pensamentos a atingiram com facilidade.

_Gostaria que você voltasse para nossa família, Bella. Sentimos sua falta e poderíamos te dar uma chance de ser comum._

Ela fitou Carlisle e acenou negativamente com a cabeça novamente.

_Quanta saudade! Ela está tão bela. Será que se interessa por compras agora? Gostaria tanto de ter alguns dias com ela para poder ter conhecimento se passou com ela... não posso nem mesmo me aproximar..._

Os pensamentos de Alice eram facas no peito de Bella. A vampira adorava aquela pequena. Adorava. Um sentimento puro de amizade.

- Também sinto sua falta, Alice. Muita.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir isso de Bella. Algo dentro das duas dizia que ainda iriam se encontrar em um momento mais oportuno. Para que Alice pudesse ser aquela chata viciada em roupas e maquiagem e Bella pudesse voltar a ser apenas Bella.

_Está gostosa._

Ela nem precisou esforçar-se para perceber que o pensamento pertencia a Emmett. Apenas revirou os olhos a isso, escutando sem conseguir barrar os pensamentos de Demetri. E Bella percebeu como a mente do vampiro que chamava de companheiro era pervertida.

- Então essa é sua decisão final?

Carlisle perguntou uma última vez, ainda esperançoso. Bella acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. A família Cullen desistiu. Despediram-se em pensamentos, Esme com um semblante triste como se houvesse perdido uma filha. Bella sentiria falta de todos ali. Os amava, de alguma maneira.

Menos Edward. Ele passou ao lado dela e Bella nem mesmo o olhou. Era insignificante para ela.

_Ela virou um monstro._

Ele pensou, e dessa vez ela sentiu a paciência se esvair de seu corpo. Correu em direção ao maldito vampiro, mas foi barrada por braços fortes. Os Cullen se assustaram, olhando para Edward. Carlisle refletia sobre o que Edward poderia ter pensado para que ela o atacasse daquele jeito.

Demetri apertou o braço dela, buscando nesse gesto sua atenção. O hálito de canela bateu no rosto dela quando ele falou.

- Não vale a pena, minha vampira. Não quero mais perder tempo nessa sala...

_Gostaria de perder tempo na cama._

Ela sorriu com o pensamento dele. Não por causa do pensamento em si, mas pelo fato de ter certeza de que Edward também ouvira os desejos de Demetri.

- Ela parece um cão bem adestrado de Aro.

Um vampiro do clã africano sussurrou no ouvido de outro. Mas Bella ouviu claramente, e Demetri também. E seu companheiro, em um gesto de maldade, a libertou no mesmo momento. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu em direção ao vampiro e com um forte puxão, arrancou o braço dele, jogando-o para o lado.

- Por Deus, Aro! Controle suas crias!

O líder gritou, fazendo a voz forte soar por toda a sala feita de mármore. Aquilo era assustador. Ele era um homem imponente e alto, mas Aro não parecia muito preocupado com isso, apenas juntou as mãos, dando de ombros delicadamente.

- Sinto muito, Taú. Parece-me que não adestrei muito bem Bella.

O negro olhou para o líder dos Volturi com fúria. Aro gesticulou para a porta.

- Agora, se me dão licença, preciso pedir que se retirem. Já tratamos dos assuntos mais importantes e preciso ter uma conversa com meus vampiros.

Os vampiros do clã africano gesticularam e saíram a passos largos, cortando a sala e juntando-se à família Cullen perto da porta. Alice olhou para Bella uma última vez antes da grande porta bater, fazendo um som oco reverberar pelas paredes.

Aro esperou alguns segundos até que o barulho dos passos sumisse totalmente.

- Bella?

Ela olhou para Aro com atenção, a adrenalina por ter arrancado o braço de algum vampiro ainda correndo com facilidade e prazer pelas suas veias.

- Sim?

- Você fez o que te pedi, minha querida?

Ela respirou fundo. Não havia atacado aquele vampiro apenas por raiva pelo que ele falou. Precisava arranjar uma desculpa para se aproximar o suficiente do clã, e o vampiro apenas havia dado a chance perfeita para ela. Imbecil.

Ela olhou para a janela, sentindo um formigamento estranho percorrer seu corpo quando focou sua atenção nas nuvens. Depois de algum tempo, o tempo foi se fechando, o céu havia enegrecido, e alguns relâmpagos ousaram cortar o manto cinzento.

Depois o céu ficou azul como estava.

Bella olhou para Aro, que a fitava com fascínio e orgulho.

- Sim. Acho que consegui.

* * *

><p>Demetri e Bella estavam deitados na cama. Os dois corpos nus entrelaçados um no outro. A mão forte dele corria pela pelo ombro dela com delicadeza. Bella poderia ficar assim sua vida inteira.<p>

- Demetri? – o vampiro a fitou. - Aro não se aproxima de ninguém?

- Apenas quando quer ler a mente das pessoas...

- E ele lê todos os pensamentos?

- Sim.

- Até os pensamentos de quando éramos humanos?

Demetri demorou um pouco para responder aquela pergunta.

- Sim...

- Ele já leu os seus pensamentos?

- É claro... Aro conhece cada vampiro ali como a palma de sua mão, se me perdoa o trocadilho. Menos você... ele nunca se aproxima de você. Não creio que fará tão cedo.

Bella sorriu e Demetri voltou a acariciar o ombro dela.

- Você se lembra de sua vida humana?

- Um pouco... por que a pergunta?

- Deve ser estranho olhar nosso passado... mas é fascinante olhar para o futuro.

Dessa vez ele soltou-se do abraço dela e a fitou com mais atenção, sentando-se na cama.

- O que está querendo dizer, Bella?

Bella sorriu e sentou-se na cama também. Estava sorrindo quando o fitou. Parecia uma criança prestes a contar um segredo. Ou algo que fez de errado.

- Alice passou pelo meu escudo... consegui espiar o futuro... mas não falei para ninguém. Nem para Aro.

Demetri remexeu-se. Não sabia se aquilo era perigoso ou excitante. Não temia o futuro, mas achava estranho alguém saber o que ia acontecer.

- E o que você viu?

- Aro pretende mandar alguns Volturi para o sul dos Estados Unidos, a fim de comandar de vez aquela área e parar os ataques de exércitos de recém-criados...

Demetri ficou surpreso com a informação, mas não ousou interromper Bella.

- Eu vi a gente, Demetri. Nós dois. Em uma sala parecida com a sala branca, onde ficam os tronos. Mas essa era de um mármore negro, bonito. Estávamos esperando alguns membros da guarda Volturi chegar com uma responsável pelos exércitos de recém-criados.

Demetri ficou calado por minutos, ainda mais surpreso ao constatar que Aro confiava muito nele e em Bella para dar essa chance aos dois. Sabia que seu mestre visava aquela área há anos. O sul dos Estados Unidos sempre era alvo de carnificina e problemas para os Volturi. Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Bella.

- Demetri? – ele a fitou com atenção. – Você sabe que as visões de Alice são baseadas em escolhas?

Bom, aquilo ele não sabia. Era inédito para ele. Ele teria que escolher seu futuro?

- Você aceitaria comandar ao meu lado os Estados Unidos sob ordens de Aro?

Ele ficou alguns minutos olhando para a bela criatura à sua frente, antes de sorrir maliciosamente, e repetiu as palavras que ela havia lhe dito semanas antes, quando tomou a decisão de ficar ali.

- Minha vida é com você. Ao seu lado. Sempre será. Estarei onde você estiver.

Sempre. E aquilo era apenas o começo.


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A sala era bela. Escura. O mármore no chão era o mármore do negro mais puro. Os archotes ardiam pela sala, dando ao local um ar lúgubre e perigoso. Bella estava sentada de forma despachada em um trono rico em detalhes, a madeira tinha desenhos delicados de flores, entalhados de uma forma tão perfeita que pareciam reais. O braço esquerdo dela estava apoiado no braço do trono. Havia um trono igual ao seu lado, mas o vampiro que ocupava aquele lugar no momento estava perto dela, com a mão pálida e forte pousada em seu ombro esquerdo.

Não estavam sozinhos na sala, havia alguns vampiros da guarda Volturi ali. Sempre haveria. Estavam vestidos de forma elegante, mantos vermelhos escuros ou negros cobriam os corpos esbeltos.

A porta se abriu de forma abrupta e Bella focou seus olhos vermelhos ali. Dois Volturi entraram, arrastando consigo uma mulher de aparência latina. O cabelo era longo e ondulado, vestia um vestido azul escuro, o decote era profundo, os seios fartos. Era uma bela criatura.

- Qual o nome dela?

Demetri perguntou ao vampiro que a arrastava, não se dirigindo nunca à pessoa capturada.

- Maria.

O vampiro que a segurava fortemente pelo braço respondeu. Bella levantou-se de onde estava, visivelmente interessada na vampira. Não era possível... Um sorriso maldoso percorreu o rosto dela e a vampira latina não gostou daquele sorriso. Ela parecia ruim, pior que qualquer vampiro que um dia conhecera.

- Você sabe que está aqui para pagar pelo que fez, não é?

Bella perguntou e a vampira Maria ergueu o rosto e empinou o nariz em uma tentativa tola de mostrar que não estava com medo de todos ali. Mas estava. Odiava os Volturi, e odiava ainda mais aquele lugar estranho.

- Vocês se arrependerão disso!

- Não se você estiver morta.

Bella retrucou no mesmo segundo, fazendo toda a confiança da vampira se esvair de seu corpo esbelto. Ela se aproximou mais um pouco de Maria, as orbes vermelhas de ambas brigando de modo selvagem.

- Jasper manda lembranças.

Bella viu o desespero correr pelo rosto de Maria no momento em que ela blefou, confirmando o que já desconfiava. Se a mulher fosse humana, teria desmaiado.

- Como você conhece Jasper?

Ela perguntou, curiosa. Bella olhou-a novamente.

- Conheço há um bom tempo. Reencontrei-o alguns anos atrás. Foi quando ele me contou seu passado. Você é a criadora dele. E o fez de imbecil por anos. E, além disso, você dá muito trabalho para meu mestre. Há muito tempo. Mas isso vai acabar.

Maria começou a se debater em desespero, mas os dois vampiros eram fortes. Totalmente selecionados para isso. Bella voltou o seu olhar para o companheiro, olhando-o com atenção. Demetri sustentou o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Termine logo com isso.

Ela ordenou e Demetri acenou com a cabeça. Os Volturi puxaram Maria para fora da sala. Os gritos da vampira que seria executada reverberaram pelos corredores até que eles se distanciassem por metros. Bella respirou fundo. _Menos uma_. Em breve a situação naquele local estaria controlada e ela poderia sair dali, para dar uma volta ao mundo. Queria visitar certos lugares. Ela voltou a olhar para Demetri.

- Onde está Arsene?

O vampiro revirou os olhos, sorrindo de forma cúmplice e jocosa e dando de ombros no mesmo momento.

- Com Ângela.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Não gostava nada daquilo. Ele percebeu a preocupação dela.

- Acalme-se.

- Você sabe o que eu acho. Arsene não é homem para Ângela. Ela é muito para ele.

Demetri fez uma careta de descrença, como se qualquer humana fosse pouco para qualquer Volturi. Infelizmente Bella leu isso em seus pensamentos. Era uma desvantagem sua vampira ter roubado o dom daquele vegetariano, Edward. Ela o olhou de forma desafiadora em resposta.

- Quando eu falo _homem_, não quero dizer _vampiro_. Quero dizer _homem_ mesmo. Arsene é sedutor demais para qualquer pessoa, sendo ela mulher, homem, vampira ou humana. E isso o torna perigoso. Você sabe que Aro usou esse magnetismo fora do normal para conseguir diversas coisas. Isso não é saudável!

Demetri sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno e divertido. Bella estava fazendo drama. Arsene estava em Viena por vontade própria, e não por ordens de Aro. A situação por lá havia mudado. Ele entendia a preocupação dela com a amiga, mas ele poderia apostar que Ângela estava gostando da companhia de Arsene.

- Fique tranquila. Ele gosta dela... Eu acho. Poderemos ir lá em breve, quando a situação aqui melhorar. Aí você verá que ela está bem e que Arsene não _comeu_ sua amiga.

- Demetri!

Ele levantou as mãos em redenção.

- Só estou dizendo que os dois estão se dando bem. Acho o seu medo comum, já que você passou pela mesma situação anos atrás... – ele se aproximou dela. – Acho que você tem medo de Ângela não resistir a Arsene do mesmo modo que você não resistiu a mim.

Demetri virou-se para Bella, capturando-a com os braços.

- Eu tenho certeza de que Ângela já sucumbiu a isso há tempos, Demetri. Ela não seria normal se conseguisse se controlar por muito tempo.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não gosto quando você fala assim. – confessou.

Bella sorriu.

- Demetri, Arsene é um _vampiro_ alto, com cabelos ruivos, lisos e enormes. Sorriso encantador e maldoso ao mesmo tempo. Ele tem um rosto de anjo e uma mente de demônio. E por isso ele é perigoso, e altamente atraente. – ao ver a fisionomia do companheiro, acrescentou. – Mas não se preocupe, eu prefiro você... Sempre vou preferir. Você é o vampiro que eu amo. Não tenho olhos para outro... – Demetri já a abraçava mais fortemente – Mas temo pela minha amiga.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Iremos a Viena em breve.

Bella sorriu e beijou-o delicadamente.

- Estou com sede, Demetri.

- E o que você quer caçar hoje?

- Homens. Estou com _muita_ sede. Prefiro a saciedade à qualidade.

Demetri fez uma careta. As mãos dele apertaram a cintura dela.

- Vou buscar o seu jantar.

Bella se aproximou dele e beijou novamente os lábios que tanto amava. A reação foi imediata. Sentiu-o ficar excitado fisicamente, e agora, graças ao dom roubado de Jasper, sentimentalmente.

- Acho que o jantar pode esperar.


	29. Aviso - Sobre Feu

**Aviso**

Para quem queria saber, a fanfic do Arsene com Ângela já está no ar!


End file.
